The Mew Project: Aquisfera
by ZoeyHoshi
Summary: Attacks on the planet grow more lethal so everyone seeks Mew Aqua to end it. The Mews vow to serve the planet but its secrets cause chaos. If the planet deems so, would they fight the U.A.G, aliens and be prepared to kill? Deep Blue will awaken and will Ichigo be able to fight and bring back peace? The Aquis war has begun... Continuation of TMP IXMas IXK LetXR KXOC PudXTar KeiXOC
1. The Little Red Apple

**Author's Note:** Here it is, the grand continuation of The Mew Project! This series will continue on from NigthFall/Cherry Blossom Tree Incident and cover the PS game and the remaining story of Tokyo Mew Mew. If you happened to click onto this without reading the 1st series of mine, I advise you to read The Mew Project first or not much will make sense since this picks up a week after where The Mew Project finished however you can read on if you so wish.

**Pairings** IchigoXMasaya, LettuceXRyou, PuddingXTart, (slight/one-sided) KishXIchigo, ZakuroXOC, MintXOC, KeiichiroXOC, KishXOC (slight/one-sided

**Note:** I am Australian so some of my spelling and words will be different from American spelling. Examples: Mum instead of Mom, symbolise instead of symbolize and metre instead of meter.

Please feel free to favourite, comment or review! Thank you for the support Nya~!

* * *

**The Mew Project: Aquisfera **

**Chapter 1: The Little Red Apple **

"Aoyama-kun…" Ichigo whispered, her throat clasping and tightening. It felt like a grotesque monster had its cumbersome hands wrapped around her throat. All because of the raven-haired boy in front of her, his brown eyes shining warmly and gently. The choking sensation crawled down to her chest, crushing her rib cage and applying pressure to her heart. Each throb was more pain, pressure balling up.

"Yes, Ichigo," He replied. His silky voice said her name, her first name.

They were close now. It was casual and personal. It made Ichigo so happy yet it disturbed her. They were meant to be close now, no secrets and no barriers yet Ichigo continued her façade. Her heart was clenching instead of throbbing with joy. It was painful.

This is painful.

Ichigo opened her mouth only for an audible groaning to sound in her throat. There was no background, it was just Masaya and yet it was so hard to focus on him. Her eyes couldn't wander around to focus on something else as she closed her eyes and her chest heaved.

"I'm a Mew Mew!" She screamed, her voice seemingly echoing through the nothingness. Masaya flinched and froze over, "I'm Mew Ichigo," She smiled bravely, facing him. Masaya's eyes grew dark as they traveled down her body and a rumble sounded from his throat. Ichigo's heart screamed, thundering in her body as she felt her tail swish around and her ears change into two large cat ears, flattened against her head.

"So, that's the truth?" Masaya asked, looking up at her again as his eyes glittered with a cruel blue, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ichigo stepped back, speechless as Masaya looked at her with piercing blue eyes. They were harsh yet full of passion, lions roaring at her in anticipation, "I thought you must have been her," He rumbled as he slowly walked over to her. Ichigo couldn't move, she couldn't think as Masaya let out this threatening, overpowering atmosphere.

'This isn't Aoyama-kun… What happened?' Ichigo thought as she stumbled back and slammed into a warm figure. She froze up as two protective, strong arms held her tightly, pressed against a male figure. She was alarmed at first but then she smelt his scent and immediately relaxed as her cat DNA registered it as her father. She shivered, holding onto her father's arms and pushing herself into the reassuring haven he gave her.

"Dad! Please… I don't know what to do!" Ichigo blubbered, "I don't know what happened to him!" Ichigo told her father while watching Masaya eyeing her down with his unnaturally blue eyes.

"Don't worry Ichigo," Ryou's voice replied. Ichigo froze and looked up at her father to find Ryou instead, holding her protectively and fiercely. Masaya glared at Ryou, scowling devilishly at him and Ryou returned it with warning growl, gray cat ears flattened. Ichigo wanted to scream, to ask why Ryou was here but she couldn't. Her DNA kept placing a pop-up in her brain saying, "Ryou Father,". Ryou then moved Ichigo behind him, not taking his eyes of his enemy and yowled at Masaya who just held a horrid gaze, as if he was just staring at an insect, "I'll always protect you, even if it kills me…" Ryou told Ichigo as he prepared to fight Masaya to the death.

* * *

"THERE NA NO DA!" Pudding yelled, tearing Ichigo from her dream. She meowed as her eyes flashed open, jumping up from her spot only to smack her head into the staircase above her.

"Ow! That hurt," Ichigo mumbled as she held her head, reality sinking back in. She realised that she fallen asleep on a box under the outside staircase that lead up to the top deck of the ferry. She felt hot from the sunlight pouring onto her, indicating that she must have been asleep for a while, an hour at least.

"Well the cat girl is awake again," Ryou smirked at her. Ichigo jumped as he approached her, her dream still fresh in her mind, "Ready to work again after that cat nap? The glorious leader can't be lazy o Ryou's words were cut off as Ichigo slammed him over the head, her cat ears popping up as she hissed at him.

"Don't come near me Shirogane!" She hissed as Ryou gave her a strange glance, trying to figure out what had happened for her to lash out like that.

"I can do whatever I want," He replied before smiling at her and flicked her cat ears, "Cat girl," He laughed before walking off. Ichigo quickly covered her ears as she hissed in her throat. Masha appeared beside her, snuggling up to her.

"Don't be mad! Not mad Ichigo!" Masha peeped at her. Ichigo controlled her breathing, trying to calm herself.

"Your right Masha. Overcome, overcome," She whispered the little chant and felt herself return to normal.

'I wonder how much longer that will work for? How much time do I have?' Ichigo thought to herself. Masha picked up this sudden change, looking up at her and peeping. Ichigo shook her head, dismissing her thoughts and leaving her spot.

"I can see the island na no da!" Pudding called out again, smiling as she hung on the metal railing of the ferry. Lettuce and Hitomi gazed out, the green, small island appearing and approaching them from the blue horizon.

"So, the next Mew Mew is here Hitomi-san?" Lettuce asked and Hitomi nodded.

"Definitely, I can't see anyone else yet, even as," Hitomi looked around, her hair whipping around her face as she checked to make sure that no one was listening to them, "Even as Seeker Hitomi, I can't see anyone else yet,"

"Do you think it's a side effect of the improved Me- Ichigo-san, you're awake," Lettuce blinked as she saw Ichigo approach them. Ichigo smiled softly in reply before hanging over the railing, letting her hair blow in the wind. Suddenly the water reminded Ichigo of Masaya's blue eyes, making her shiver uncomfortably.

'What was that dream? Aoyama-kun… I have to tell him but,' She sighed, sinking lower as Hitomi and Lettuce exchanged a glance at her despondent attitude.

"What's with you Ichigo? Sluggish and quiet? That isn't you," Mint commented from her seat behind Ichigo. She leaned forward, watching her as Ichigo scrunched up her face at Mint's comment, "Did you smack your bubbly personality down when you hit your head?" Mint cheekily asked. Ichigo looked back at her, giving her a pouting glance.

"You're making the beautiful scenery sour Mint," Ichigo threw back. Mint choked a laugh in her throat and smiled before leaning back and shifting over to Zakuro.

"We will be there soon girls," Ryou walked up to them, taking a seat next to Zakuro, "As soon as we get there we have to find her quickly," He glanced over at Hitomi who nodded, knowing what to do before he looked over at Mint, "Make sure she doesn't charge on ahead," He smirked and Mint nodded. Hitomi frowned, looking at the two and Mint gave her a cheeky, all-knowing glance. Hitomi sighed, lazing back on the railing.

"Shirogane-san, what if there is another attack?" Zakuro asked.

"Combat it of course," Ryou replied but she shook her head.

"I mean back at Tokyo, we are all here. Aren't we leaving it open for an attack?" She inquired and Ichigo flinched a little at that idea.

It had been a week since NightFall and everything had settled into a frail sense of normality. This was mainly achieved due to the absence of an attack from Kish or the other aliens. Pudding and Zakuro, who admitted that they often go for patrols around 'their territory' reported no traces of aliens. During this time, Seeker Hitomi found the first new Mew Mew and she was far away and on this island. Keiichiro had told them it was a natural reserve, practically a national park area that housed many species of animals. It was a popular holiday spot, with white beaches and beautiful, well-sustained environments.

Before they knew it, first day of Golden Week, they were on a ferry to the island. Right now, the city was open for attack. Ichigo closed her eyes, a shudder running down her spine at the thought of what could be done without Tokyo Mew Mew there to protect the people.

'The military can only do so much…' She thought when Masha turned around, his eyes lighting up as he let out a little static sound.

"Zakuro-san," Keiichiro's voice sounded through Masha, getting everyone's attention. Ichigo and Hitomi jumped back at Masha's sudden change in voice, "I will notify you if they is anything suspicious back here in the city. I'll make sure that nothing happens here while you're gone,"

"What if you're in trouble?" Mint asked him, there was a slight delay before they got Keiichiro's reply.

"I'm staying in the labs and I've closed up the café. I'll be fine. I have Keeki-san here too so I'll be fine," Keiichiro replied. Mint mouthed something to Zakuro who just nodded in agreement. Lettuce and Ichigo noticed it but tried to ignore what they could have possibly said.

"Let's find her a quickly as possible," Ichigo said, "Everyone knows Tokyo Mew Mew so it should be easy right?" She smiled.

"Sometimes I envy your easy-going attitude," Mint flatly said as the ferry started to pull into dock.

* * *

"Okay girls," Ryou announced as he entered their little, wooden cabin only to have a moderate sized bag thrown in his face by Ichigo, "What was that for?" Ryou hissed at Ichigo who flinched a little, looking at herself as if she just registered what she did.

'Damnit! Why am I still on edge due to that dream?' Ichigo asked herself.

"Ah… Umm… Why don't you knock?" Ichigo huffed, "We could have been getting changed!

"You just got to your cabin! Who would just strip down?" Ryou asked her while trying to keep himself from spiraling out of control.

"Ryou has a point, unless vulgar girls like yourself like going naked. If that's true, I want to sleep outside," Mint snickered, making Ichigo's face flare up in chagrin.

"Anyway, I was going to say that we should think about fin Ryou began to say and was cut off as Hitomi pulled out her Seeker Pendant.

"Seeker Hitomi, Open your eyes!" Seeker Hitomi yelled as she appeared from the flash and swarm of light that shimmered with all the colours of the spectrum. Lettuce and Ichigo jumped away at how quickly Hitomi had gotten down to business. Even Ryou couldn't help but blink in surprise, "What?" Seeker Hitomi asked them, looking at their faces before turning to Ryou, "Okay, let's find this girl!" Seeker Hitomi said and ran out of the large glass doors and into the forest.

"Wait!" Ryou yelled, watching her disappear into the undergrowth, "Damn, let's go," The blonde told them before he raced after her. The others dropped their bags and followed the Seeker who was diligently tracking the bursts of red energy. Masha left Ichigo's side to trail after Seeker Hitomi, picking up the energy of the next Mew Mew. The Seeker then realised how deep they were going into the forest, further and further away from where all the tourists should be.

"Seeker Hitomi, slow down!" Ichigo called out as they struggled to keep up with her and follow her path. Then suddenly, the Seeker skidded to a halt, paused and stared through the trees.

"You have to stop running off like that," Mint said as she caught up to her but Seeker Hitomi did not respond. She eventually turned around as they all caught up to her.

"Mint's right, it's unsafe. They might try to take you like they did before," Zakuro nodded, "You should stay close to us so we can look out for you," Zakuro told her. Ichigo glanced from Zakuro to Seeker Hitomi, who stood tall, staring Zakuro back flatly. Ichigo held her breath, watching the tension between the two and for a second, it looked like Seeker Hitomi would just ignore Zakuro but she lowered her head, nodding.

'She still doesn't forgive Zakuro-san for that time she attacked us… Zakuro-san wasn't in control, it was her raging emotions and suppressed wolf DNA. When will Hitomi let it go?' Ichigo thought when Masha whirled.

"Mew Mew!" He reported and everyone, except Seeker Hitomi lit up.

"We're here?" Lettuce asked the Seeker and she slowly nodded and that's when the pin dropped.

"What's wrong na no da?" Pudding asked. The Seeker bit her lip before looking at Ryou who was starting to bubble with anxiety.

"Ryou-san… You said that this new update, this next phase would infuse girls over the age of eighteen right?" She asked him, Ryou nodded and his eyes burned more intensely, "She is right out there…" Seeker Hitomi said, pointing by the trees. The Mews rushed over, peering through the trees into a small clearing. They had reached a small creek that was trickling from an underwater spring and down through the forest. There was only one figure in this clearing and it was a little girl with short red hair. The girl sat down on a large stone, putting her bare feet into the stream. She flinched as the cold water swirled around her petite feet. Ryou froze up, his gut clenching up, his throat tightening and drying out. He felt like he had fallen to the ground like dirt. He felt like dirt. He immediately shrunk away, back to Seeker Hitomi as one phrase repeated and repeated in his head.

"I'm heading back to the cabin…" He breathed, "I just… Have to talk to Keiichiro. Masha, come on," He said breathlessly and disappeared with Masha into the forest.

"Her? That's her?" Mint asked as she watched the girl, "But isn't she…"

"She looks like Pudding's age na no da!" Pudding exciting cheered.

"Shirogane-san said that they would be older though… Does this mean this new phase didn't work out?" Lettuce asked.

"We have a problem now…" Zakuro murmured, the four girls looked at her, their mature member for an explanation, "This girl is a Mew Mew however the point of making an older Mew Mew was so they could be near the café all the time since they were independent. This girl is dependent on her family. They may not believe us nor let her leave and go to a target of the enemy," Zakuro said.

"So, now what?" Ichigo asked, little did they know, Pudding had disappeared.

* * *

Ringo sat down on a smooth rock, her numb feet tingling with the cold as she leaned back, looking up at the cloudless sky.

'It's going to be cold tonight,' She thought to herself as she observed the endless blue sky above. Yuki waddled over the pebble-filled riverbed, shifting them out of the way before cleaning herself in the freshwater creek. Ringo frowned as she lightly rubbed her neck, her face scrunching up in pain as she brushed over her strange, newly attained scar.

She had discovered it the night after she was bathed in light. She had found it hard to sleep, having strange pains around her body and when she shifted her head, a crack of pain shot through her. Her neck cramped up and she hobbled over to her mirror to discover a red scar on the left side of her neck. It had two curves that made an apple-like shape with a penguin flipper in place of the leaf. In the middle of the two curves was little circle.

'What is happening?' She thought to herself as she brushed her fingertips over her scar, "Mama… I wish you were still here… What's happening to me?' She asked herself, hoping that her question may reach the heavens above. She sighed, laying down on the grass and closed her eyes. She didn't feel like getting up, rolling over onto her side.

"Hello na no da!" Pudding happily cheered as she jumped out of a low-hanging tree. Ringo sat up in a flash, wincing as her neck groaned with pain. Pudding, dressed in a red, silk Chinese top and black shorts dropped down beside Ringo, who scuttled away from her slightly but Pudding jumped forward to stare into her large red eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" Ringo asked quietly, Pudding tilted her head before she smiled at Ringo.

"Pudding na no da! What's your name na no da?" Pudding asked, sitting down beside the girl.

"Rin-ringo…" Ringo hesitantly replied, "Where did you come from?" Ringo asked, "It was like you fell out of the sky," Ringo commented and Pudding pointed up at the tree.

"Pudding came from up there na no da!" Pudding explained and Ringo awed at the tree.

"How?" She asked and Pudding jumped up and did a run up and leaped into the tree and showed off her skills to Ringo who started to clap in amazement, "I wish I could do that!" She said, "Then I could go off and patrol with Oni-chan!" She said and Pudding flipped herself upside down, hanging out of the tree so she could look at Ringo.

"Ringo-chan has a brother na no da?" Pudding asked, her animal DNA identifying Ringo as a 'sibling-like' figure. Ringo nodded, inching closer to Pudding when she stopped, turning around to where the five others lay hidden. Pudding glanced up to see Ichigo and Mint tumble out of hiding and into the clearing.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so so Lettuce mumbled from somewhere before tripping over something and falling flat on her face on top of the other two Mews, who gawked in surprise. Ringo looked up at the three, flicking her eyes back to Pudding, who was laughing loudly at the clumsiness of her companions. Ringo giggled softly, catching the infectious laugh before the other two girls stepped out of the bushes. Hitomi, back to her normal form stepped over and pulled Mint and Lettuce to her feet while Zakuro pulled up Ichigo.

"Pudding!" Ichigo called out, walking over to her and Ringo but as she approached the red-haired girl, she stumbled to her feet and backed away.

"Who are you…?" Ringo asked and Zakuro walked up to Ichigo, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Pudding has she right idea. We should take it easy and befriend her before asking her strange questions," Zakuro whispered to her. Ichigo nodded as Ringo backed up to Yuki, as if the penguin would protect her. Pudding dropped down, landing perfectly next to Ringo, making her shy away from Pudding some more. Pudding smiled, motioning to the five girls with her hand.

"These are Pudding's nakama!" Pudding told her and Ringo's red eyes flashed from one girl to the next.

"Nakama?" She echoed and Lettuce nodded.

"We are close friends and protect and care for one another," Lettuce said. Ringo gazed at her, relaxing a little and glancing back at Pudding who reaffirmed what Lettuce said.

"Sorry if we scared you," Ichigo said, stepping forward slowly as if she was approaching a bird, "Do you mind if we hang out together?" Ichigo smiled, "If you want, we could becom-," She then blinked, tilting her head, "Well, if Pudding sees you as a friend then that means you are already ours,".

* * *

"You live on this island!" The girls echoed back what Ringo had just told them and Ringo blinked, her head sinking down a little as she nodded. Zakuro exchanged a glance with Mint and Hitomi, they all knew now what they were dealing with.

'If Shirogane-san is disappointed and anxious about a failure in the next phase then this will destroy him…' Zakuro thought, sighing as she lazed back on the white sand.

"So, you didn't get attacked on the 28th of March?" Lettuce asked her and Ringo shook her head.

"We only found out through radio broadcasts, out here it was quiet…" Ringo told her, "It's hard to believe it, that we are at war but until today, we had no tourists here. Only since the start of Goldenweek, have they been coming back,"

"At least some people know to enjoy themselves," Mint commented and Hitomi nodded her head. Ringo gazed over, confused at their comment.

"Shouldn't they be worried about what might happen?" Ringo asked them.

"Well, you can worry about what may happen to you but what if it doesn't happen?" Hitomi asked and laughed at her bewildered expression, "Okay, well if you thought that, "I don't wanna go out, what if I'm killed," and you stay inside, moping about it… Chances are you won't be killed," Hitomi explained.

"You want to spend your time enjoying life. We might die, yes but we may as well not regret anything," Zakuro wisely side, rolling around to look at Ringo who looked down, shifting her feet though the sand. Her face twisted, thinking about something but the girls decided to not pry, afraid that they would frighten off the little bird. Pudding laughed loudly, jumping into the quiet and calm surf while Yuki swam around her feet. Pudding giggled as she played around with the penguin before turning around to others.

"The water's nice! Come in na no da!" Pudding cheered. Ichigo stood up, brushing off sand from her pink and white dress when Ringo looked up at Ichigo with wide eyes. Ichigo paused, her gut performing an unnerving jump.

"Those aliens… They attack with monsters right?" Ringo asked, "Then Tokyo Mew Mew turns them into animals…" She mentioned and Ichigo bashfully twirled her foot into the sand, nodding at her, "Well… After the 28th… After NightFall, the animals on the island have been acting weird and moving around to different areas of the island…" She told them, opening up to them. They all stiffened up, their animal DNA cranking into action.

"What do you mean by acting weird?" Mint asked her and Ringo rested her head on her knees, looking out over the ocean.

"They have been spooked, as if there is some predator on the island… That's why they have been moving around to areas they normally don't go to… Like the cabins and the tourist's area," She told them and at the word predator, Zakuro froze up, her wolf DNA latching onto the phase.

'It's got to be a Chimera Anima…' She and the others thought

"And you say its been going on since NightFall?" Hitomi asked and Ringo nodded.

"Papa has been trying to figure out if some tourist has done something but Onii-chan thinks it's more than that. He thinks it's an alien on this island… Papa thinks that's impossible and tell him to stop scaring me… But… I believe Onii-chan's right,"

* * *

"Ryou," Keiichiro sounded through Masha, his voice strained with worry. Ryou laid down on his bed, despondently gazing down at the wooden floor and tracing a grain pattern sluggishly with his fingertips, "Ryou! Stop blaming yourself for this!" Keiichiro snapped and Ryou groaned, swiftly punching the mattress with his other hand.

"What did I do wrong?" Ryou grumbled, "We- I thought that this was foolproof…" Ryou then rubbed his head into a pillow, growing limp with depression.

"Ryou, we are working off old artifacts, they are damaged after thousands of years. We still made Mew Mews and perhaps this was a one off. Don't just give up yet… Have you spoken to her?" Keiichiro asked, there was a pause before Ryou talked through the pillow.

"No,"

"Well, what about the girls? What do they think of this?" Keiichiro asked him and Ryou lifted his head from the pillow.

"I don't know," He admitted, feeling sheepish now, "I left and told them that I needed to talk to you," He explained, "I thought contacting you was the first priority,"

"Well, you should go and find them. They are a part of this Ryou, they agreed to take the burden off you. They didn't want to see you like this again and you have reverted to that. Discuss the issue with them and then come to a solution," Keiichiro told him and Ryou groaned, throwing himself into the bed again.

"You're right, I'll contact you after I've done that," Ryou said, wanting to have some time alone.

"Okay, take care Ryou," Keiichiro replied and the conversation was cut, Masha returning back to his normal self. Ryou smiled, patting the little robot before frowning, turning over to face the wall.

'Pfft, so much for a scientific leader… I screw up and… Argh! I'm still a goddamn child! Here I am, in charge of the girls but I need to be cheered by Keiichiro again. So much for being wise and mature,' He verbally beat himself up, curling up on the bed more and closing his eyes tightly. His mind went blank, a mist rolling over it and leaving him drained. He just wanted to mope, to lay down and sleep without a care in the world. After a few minutes of silence, Ryou sighed, rolling over onto his back to watch the ceiling fan above.

"Dad… I wish you were here… You probably wouldn't have screwed this up," He spoke aloud, hoping his voice would reach the heavens. However the only thing that replied to him was the creaking of the ceiling fan. Ryou frowned, his body still tense, frustration and stress pulling on each muscle tissue, "Mum… I wish you were here too… You would know what to say, how to make me feel better," He murmured and suddenly, he felt empty, ripping open an old wound.

He wished she was her so he could go to her and just let out all his frustrations like he used to. She would listen, smile and pat his head, telling him the story straight. She always knew how to cheer him up.

'And now she is gone…' He murmured sadly to himself, 'Argh, I can't be like this! Lettuce said s Ryou immediately sat up, freaking out Masha who was quietly and patiently on standby. The mist cleared to reveal memories of that night, immersing himself in them. He could feel Lettuce's breath on his lips, the texture of her hair as his hand dived into it. Most of all, the quivering of her soft, shocked lips as he hungrily kissed her.

"Damnit!" He hissed and punched the bed again multiple times, beating the memories away and into submission. Eventually the memories were flushed into the deep archives of his brain yet he was left with nagging lust, passion and animalistic instincts, "Forget about it, I'm a leader damnit! If I can't get my stressed mind out of the gutter then I really will be reduced to a teenager," He told himself as he stood up to readjust his belt due to the uncomfortable pressure that had grown in them.

"Chimera Anima!" Masha suddenly reported and Ryou's face dropped.

"Shit, they're here…"

* * *

"What- What is that?" Ringo screamed, trying to scramble up but her feet dug more and more into the sand, trapping her. Pudding ran out of the water, glaring down the Chimera Anima while Ichigo sprung to her feet and pulled Ringo away to safety.

"That's the monsters they use," Ichigo breathed back as she held the terrified girl, "Called Chimera Animas," Ringo froze up in her protective arms, looking back at Ichigo with fearful eyes.

"Then… Onii-chan was right…" She whimpered. Ichigo bit her lip, her heart pounding in her chest, screaming at her to fight yet she hesitated, not wanting to reach into her blue short's pocket and pull out her Mew Pendent.

"Ichigo!" Zakuro snapped, pulling out her Mew Pendent, "She would have found out anyway," She noted, almost reading Ichigo's mind from her expression. Ringo gave them a baffled look.

"Fujiwara is right," Hitomi said, "If Masha was here, she would already know," Hitomi said as Pudding ran up, springing off the ground to kick the ant Chimera Anima in the eye. It shuffled back, almost tripping over its poorly formed legs.

"What are we waiting for!" Mint asked, triggering a chain reaction through the Mews, each one transforming one after the other. Ichigo hissed, passing Ringo to Hitomi as she ran up, transforming. Ringo stumbled and fell over next to Hitomi, watching lights swarm over each girl and in their places, Tokyo Mew Mew appeared in front of her. Her mind popped, from stress and shock.

"It's… You're Tokyo Mew Mew?" Ringo asked them as if her brain could not comprehend it.

'They were normal… human before and they were talking, hanging around with me… Now… Now… They're Tokyo Mew Mew?' Mew Ichigo jumped, turning around to face Ringo and suddenly felt guilty. The girl was dumbstruck, her eyes wide and her head shaking side to side.

'How am I supposed to break the news to her?' She thought to herself.

"Yeah," Mew Ichigo said, her cat ears flattening against her head and scratching her scalp uncomfortably, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner… I didn't know how to break it to yo- I'll explain later…" She said, turning to face the Chimera Anima, "For Aquisfera's future, we will be of service nya~!" She gave her battle cheer and pose. Ringo gapped, still unable to believe Tokyo Mew Mew was in front of her when a strong light emitted from under her thick yellow and green striped hoodie. Ringo pulled out her necklace, the strange liquid ball shining brightly, glowing like a star but rippling like water. Ringo stared at it, moving the vial around and watching it react strongly to the Mew Mews. She could almost feel the power coming off it, seeping into her body.

'It's never burned so brightly before… Is it because of Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" Mew Zakuro yelled as she started to run around the perimeter of the Ant Chimera. The long line of purple light followed her into the darkening forest. Mew Pudding flashed by its large eyes, creating a distraction as Mew Mint fluttered around, searching for a weak spot or perhaps to distract it, Hitomi couldn't tell.

However, one of its antenna flicked out, acting more like a tentacle and wrapped around Mew Mint. Mew Mint screeched, throwing back her head as the antenna constricted her, squeezing out her breath and pinning her arms uncomfortably behind her back. Hitomi immediately went pale and pulled out her pendent, transforming without another thought.

"Mew Mint Ane-chan!" Seeker Hitomi screamed out, wavering with panic. Mew Pudding swiftly kicked the Chimera in the face, however as it jerked back, its antenna strangled Mew Mint more. Mew Mint's mouth was wide open as she let out silent shrieks of pain and tried to desperately breathe. Quickly, the other antenna flashed out and smacked Seeker Hitomi across the chest, batting her effortlessly across the beach.

"Seek Mew Ichigo was quickly smacked in the hip, yowling in pain as she was thrown to the sandy ground. She held her throbbing waist, growling at the Chimera Anima before running over to Seeker Hitomi.

Mew Lettuce watched as the antenna flashed out again, this time towards Ringo, who was defenseless and had turned tharn.

"Ribbon Lettuce Shaft!" Mew Lettuce used the pike of water to throw herself over to Ringo. The green Mew Mew scooped up Ringo, pulling her into the tunnel of water and moved her out of harm's way. However Mew Lettuce's legs swiftly turned into a mermaid's tail and as the Lettuce Shaft disappeared, her and Ringo were tossed onto the sandy beach, each granule of sand sticking to their damp skin and clothes. Mew Lettuce pushed her upper body up, looking at her porpoise tail and then back over to the Chimera, "Stay here, we should be out of reach of it," Mew Lettuce told her.

Ringo gazed down at the mermaid Mew Mew in front of her in amazement and curiousity.

'I wonder what it would feel like…' She wondered. Yuki the penguin quickly swam up onto the shore and to Ringo's side, glaring at the Chimera Anima and gawking at it angrily.

* * *

"Okay, understood," A female Kaerufan replied down her earpiece. She slicked back her dirty gray hair and turned to Sasujiro, "Gateau du Rowa has located the Mew Mews at his island," She paused as Sasujiro flashed a furious snarl, holding the stub of his arm. She stood back, watching him and waited for his anger to burn out, "He is worried that they know about his operation there. He wishes for back-up, a distraction to keep them at bay while he and the other's complete their mission,"

"How long?" Sasujiro asked, hissing as he rubbed his wound, "How long does he need someone?"

"Just for tonight, he is in the final stage," She replied.

"Pastry, call in the others and tell them," He ordered her, wincing as he pushed a little to hard into his wound.

"All Ikisatashi, please report," Pastry called over the T.I.S system like an experienced lieutenant. Soon, Pie, Tart and Kish clicked onto the system.

"What is it?" Tart asked childishly, Pastry wrinkled her nose in distaste but silently reminded herself that he was only a child.

"Why be so cold? You could have just asked nicely," Kish joked, snickering slightly. Sasujiro rolled his eyes at the two clowns of the group, nursing a headache that had began to swell in his forehead. However Kish sounded a lot better, happier he dared to say. After the attack, which the humans had dubbed NightFall, Kish was in a sour- no an outraged mood. He disappeared and came back in a strange mood the next day.

"Well then what do you want me to call you? Kishy-poo?" Pastry lashed out.

"Hey, hey, calm down Pa-chan," Kish replied, throwing back another cheeky insult. Pastry eyes burned, for a second Sasujiro thought she would teleport to Kish's spot and smack him over the face. Sasujiro grunted, snapping her to the present.

"Anyway, Gateau du Rowa was sent to an island along with others to complete a mission given to them by Lord Furaro. He was supposed to complete tonight howe-"

"The Mew Mews have appeared?" Pie cut in with his dead-pan voice.

"Yes," Pastry confirmed, "They have been getting closer to the base of operations. He needs someone to stall them just until tomorrow morning. Is so-"

"I'll go, right away," Kish replied earnestly, "Give me the co-ordinates and I'll go now," Kish told her. Pastry blinked, amazed at how smoothly Kish was complying with her. She looked at Sasujiro, who nodded at her.

"He has some score to settle with them after NightFall. Let him go, he'll do whatever is necessary," Sasujiro told her before he growled to himself, remembering events from that night.

"Okay, I'll send them to your T.I.S now, Pastry said and cut off the radio.

"Kish!" Pie called out as soon as the radio was cut out. Kish spun around, looking down at his older brother who was standing at a computer or control panel with a large screen covered in scientific data.

"What is it?" Kish called, dropping down and Pie frowned and showed him a strange fluctuating model.

"See this? This is a strange power surge reading I collected, from the exact island you are heading over to," Pie told him and Kish just stared at it, "You've heard of Mew Aqua right? That power source that Furaro would talk about? I believe that this might be it. Could you find it and bring back a sample for me to analyse? If it is indeed a power source, it will tip the odds into our favour," Pie told him.

"Sure, I'll do that," Kish said, "Just send me the location,"

"About that," Pie cut in, "I believe something, human or animal, is possessing it," He said, pointing to the screen again, "It moves around the island. I'll send you the co-ordinates of where it is currently and go there immediately,"

* * *

"Stop!" Mew Ichigo flustered, pouncing onto Seeker Hitomi and pinning her down to the ground. Seeker Hitomi huffed, Mew Ichigo crouching over her like a cat would before it gives its pray the last, final bite.

"Let me go!" She flailed her arms around however Mew Ichigo kept her place, "I can't stand being useless! Not when Mew Mint Ane-chan…" Seeker Hitomi whined, holding her useless Spectrum Point and looking up at Mew Mint, "Why give me a weapon if it can only…" She trailed off as Mew Zakuro appeared, finishing wrapping the Zakuro Pure around the six legs of the Chimera and yanked it, toppling it over onto the ground.

"Let's get Mew Mint Onee-chan na no da!" Mew Pudding called out, running over to Mew Mint, only to see its other antenna flick out, attempting to smack her out of the way. Mew Pudding barely flipped herself out of harms way, retreating back, "I can't get to her na no da!" She whimpered and Mew Zakuro growled.

"Mew Zakuro!" Seeker Hitomi called out, still pinned underneath Mew Ichigo. Mew Zakuro turned around to see the Spectrum Point aimed at her, "Ribbon Spectrum Zakuro Upgrade!" She yelled and sent the five Mew Mew's combined powers over to Mew Zakuro. Mew Zakuro jerked, holding her weapon gingerly as the combined power entered her body from her hand and rushed up her blood vessels. The Zakuro Whip transformed in front of her, gaining the two large wing-like structures projecting out from the glass heart and around her wrist, two hoops locked the weapon in place, exchanging power between Mew Zakuro and her upgraded weapon.

"Zakuro Whip Version Up," Mew Zakuro huffed, glancing back at Seeker Hitomi.

"Don't just stand there! Help her!" Seeker Hitomi urged her and that pulled Mew Zakuro out of her confused daze.

"Leave this to me," Mew Zakuro said, lowering her body to sprint up to the Ant Chimera, dodging its free antenna. She swiftly jumped onto it, pouncing while preparing her attack, "Ribbon Zakuro Pure Sacrifice!" She then drew a single thread of purple light and sliced along the Chimera Anima's body and then a second cut, running horizontal to hers appeared. It sliced across its head, splitting it open and flushing out the Para Para. The body was overwhelmed with light and it was quickly returned to its natural body. Mew Mint was released from the antenna, dropping like a stone from the sky. Mew Ichigo jumped up, preparing to catch her but Seeker Hitomi ripped herself from under her, running over to clumsily catch Mew Mint.

"Are you okay Mew Mint Ane-chan?" She asked urgently and Mew Mint just sighed.

"Let me breathe first…" She gasped and coughed, rubbing her neck. Mew Zakuro landed down beside them, inspecting Mew Mint, "Thank you…" She told them, smiling warmly at them, "Both of you, thank you so much. Then again, it wouldn't have happened with the cat wasn't daydreaming and too busy posing," Mew Mint poked Mew Ichigo who huffed, half embarrassed and half agitatedly.

"HEL Ringo's cry was suddenly cut off, Kish's cool hand holding her mouth shut. Mew Lettuce fidgeted around, still in her mermaid form.

"KISH! You-!" Mew Ichigo yowled, running over to him immediately, "Let her go!" Mew Ichigo growled, aiming her Strawberry Bell at Kish who was floating in midair.

"You can't attack me without hurting her," Kish said as he held Ringo in front of him like a shield. Mew Ichigo let a growl rumbling in her throat, tightening her grip on her weapon.

"What do you want from us? Is this something to do with me?" She asked and Kish laughed.

"What, are you suggesting something?" Kish's voice rumbled in excitement, "For once, it's not you I'm after… It's her," Kish said, looking down at Ringo who was frozen in fear, "You have it don't you?" He whispered harshly into her ear before turning back to Mew Ichigo, "Let's see if you can find me, you've got an hour before I kill her," Kish said, jabbing a fingernail above her jugular vein before disappearing.

* * *

**Zoey Hoshi:** Guess what the hardest thing was about this chapter?

**Hitomi:** The title?

**Zoey Hoshi:** Ryou!

**Hitomi:** Hhahaha true true.

**Ryou:** Am I just the butt of your jokes?


	2. Revelations Of Mews

**Author's Note:** Being sick with the flu can allow you to do wonders writing huh? Had plenty of free time to pump out this next chapter. The Ringo Arc is almost at its climax and its end, it may only after this have one more chapter left before the next arc kicks into gear!

**Note:** I am Australian so some of my spelling and words will be different from American spelling. Examples: Mum instead of Mom, symbolise instead of symbolize and metre instead of meter.

Please feel free to favourite, comment or review! Thank you for the support Nya~!

**Chapter Notes:** If a character uses this, ` instead of normal quotation marks such as ' or " it is indicating that they are speaking in their animal's language.

* * *

**The Mew Project: Aquisfera **

**Chapter 2: Revelations Of Mews**

"Where do we look?" Mew Ichigo blubbered, looking around wildly, "He could be anywhere!" She paced back and forth on the white beach, the sunset drawing long shadows over the sand, "You're a bit late Shirogane!" She hissed at Ryou who only just made it to the girls after Kish abducted Ringo.

"Seeker Hitomi," Mew Mint spun around to the green and red-eyed girl, "Can you sense her?" She asked, trying to stay on top of her panic unlike Mew Ichigo. Seeker Hitomi looked around, her strange eyes unblinking as she searched around.

"What if Kish knew she was the next Mew Mew?" Mew Lettuce asked, her legs just returning, "He said that he was after her…" She murmured as Mew Zakuro helped her up to her feet.

"Then we are in big trouble, if he finds out our identities he could attack us anywhere at any time," Mew Zakuro murmured, "Is that possible Shirogane-san?"

"It shouldn't be," Ryou stepped up, "You give off a different aura as a Mew Mew, that's too prevent people from identifying you as human or as a Mew. You are seen as a totally different creature. Like in Superman how Clark uses glasses to hide himself. No one can tell he is superman nor would people link the two together. He must want her for a different reason,"

"Nice analogy," The purple Mew smirked at Ryou.

"I can't see her!" Seeker Hitomi wailed, everyone turning around to face her, "I-I- can't see her anywhere!"

"What do you mean?" Mew Mint asked, her voice on edge a little, "That's your whole point isn't it? To find Mew Mews?" At this comment Seeker Hitomi flinched, her body growing limp a little. She shook her head at Mew Mint but did not look her in the eye.

"I can't see you guys all the time… I can't see Chimera Animas for an example or Para Para," She quietly explained, "She is probably being held by a Chimera Anima under the control of Kish," She suggested, looking down at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing she had seen all day.

"What about Ringo-chan's Onii-chan?" Mew Pudding asked, crouched nearby Yuki who was looking around, looking distressed and lost. The others looked at her, watching her play with the sand before looking up again, "Ringo-chan said that her brother patrols the island na no da. If he does, then he might be able to help na no da," She suggested.

"But…" Mew Ichigo trailed off, her ears flattening, "It was hard enough to try to tell her… Imagine trying to tell her family…" her tail gave a small, concerned flick, the bell ringing loudly.

"Mew Pudding will do it then na no da!" Mew Pudding frowned, "Shirogane Onii-chan, where does Ringo-chan live? Her family own this island na no da," She asked him.

"We'll have to go back to the tourist area, it'll have an information sheet there. I'll go with you," Ryou said, "Girls, look for Ringo while we are gone, I'll leave Masha with you. As soon as you get her, give her the pendent and get her out of Kish's hands," Ryou instructed them, "Let's go," He looked down to find Mew Pudding had already run off in the wrong direction.

"Mew Pudding-san!" Mew Lettuce bumbled, "That's the wrong way!" Mew Pudding then halted in mid-run and spun around, pelting towards Mew Lettuce.

"I think you better go as well," Mew Ichigo laughed nervously, "Mew Pudding only really listens to you," She noted. Mew Lettuce jumped a little at this comment, nodding while looking in Ryou's direction in a flustered manner however, and most probably thankfully, this went unnoticed by Mew Ichigo.

"We'll keep in touch," Mew Zakuro told them, "If we find anything, we'll notify you straight away,"

"Okay, same here," Mew Lettuce nodded as Mew Pudding jumped on her, mounting her like a horse. She wailed, jittering around a little as Mew Pudding shifted her weight onto Mew Lettuce's shoulders.

"Okay, let's go girls," Ryou then led the yellow and green Mew into the darkening forest, following the path he had just taken before. They watched them disappear in silent until Mew Mint gave a posh sigh.

"Now what? Where do we start?" She asked them before crossing her arms. It irked Mew Ichigo the way she stood there, giving off a princess-y mood about her, clearly irritated at their current situation. It reminded her of her attitude at Café Mew Mew too much.

"Well, let's think this out logically," Seeker Hitomi suggested quietly, twisting her spotless white boot into the sand, watching it disappear under the sand.

"He wouldn't have gone to the tourist section of the island," Mew Zakuro pointed out, "It'll be deep inside the protected, untouched park section. That's my guess anyway,"

"Wait! Masha! Can you sense anything!" Mew Ichigo could hit herself for not thinking of this earlier. The little pink puff whirled, scanning the island.

"Para Para," He reported, "Alien!"

"Where? Where are they?" She asked, her voice growing more cheerful by the second.

"Location unknown. General whereabouts known," He peeped miserably, "Incomplete Data," He reported and Mew Ichigo flinched, biting her lip.

"What does that mean?" She asked but Masha just gave her a sad glance, peeping quietly.

"New data. No record. Sorry Mew Ichigo," Masha sadly peep. She felt a bit guilt-tripped by the little thing, holding and hugging the little companion.

"I think this isn't just about Ringo. They are up to som-" Mew Zakuro was cut off as Ringo's penguin Yuki started to caw loudly and sharply as it stared up at Mew Mint. Mew Ichigo and Mew Zakuro flattened their ears at the shrill call but Mew Mint's face dropped, frozen in shock and she slowly backed off.

"No way… That's…" She mumbled, her hands tightening around her chest.

"What is it Mew Mint Ane-chan?" Seeker Hitomi asked, shielding her ears slightly.

"It- Can't you hear it?" She asked them as Yuki ceased its calls, "I think… It was trying to talk…"

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Shirogane!" Mew Ichigo hissed into her Mew Pendent.

"I thought it would come as a lovely surprise," Ryou replied through Mew Lettuce's pendent, "I thought everyone wished they could speak to animals. It's so hard to make you happy cat girl. After this settles down I'm going to have to give that Ao-something guy my condolences," Ryou smirked.

"It's Aoyama-kun!" Mew Ichigo hissed viciously, her fur on her ears and tail standing up in rage.

"So, our ability to speak and understand animals, what are the limitations since neither Mew Ichigo or myself could understand it,"

"First, this is a sign of the final transformation. Mew Mint's transformation must be well-underway by now, my hypothesis is that by little over a year, she will be a Mew. This ability is locked into the Family that your animal DNA is categorized in. For instance, Mew Zakuro, you can understand anything under the Canidae Family. However, it looks like you may be able to understand and speak in a kind of Lingua franca between anything in the Class that you're animal DNA is from, so for Mew Mint, birds and yourself, Mammals," Ryou said, his voice had picked up and full of curiousity, "Anyway, we are leading over to the Akai's house. If this penguin knows where Ringo is apparently, follow it and work from there,"

"Okay," Mew Zakuro replied, cutting off the conversation as they followed the Humboldt Penguin through the forest.

"You keep overshadowing me each minute," Seeker Hitomi said enviously, "I wonder why I am even here…" She mumbled to herself as she looked at the Spectrum Point sadly.

"Hey, you found Mew Pudding and Mew Zakuro," Mew Ichigo cut in, her anger simmered out, "You allow us to power up our weapons… And you've help Akasaka-san and Shirogane with the Mew Project. Remember, you suggested the whole theory about Mew Mint's berserk mode, you know, back when her pupil-"

"I don't have a berserk mode," Mew Mint huffed in front of them. Her eyes were locked on the Humboldt Penguin that waddled through the darken greenery, "My Blue Lorikeet side just made me go over the edge," She said, waving her hand around as if it would sum up her attack on her older brother over a ridiculous misunderstanding

"That's the meaning of berserk Mew Mint Ane-chan," Seeker Hitomi piped up before she froze up, staring keenly into the distance, "She's right ahead, I can see her know! We are almost there!" She cheered and rushed forward but Mew Mint stuck out her leg, tripping over the headstrong Seeker.

"What did we say earlier about you rushing ahead?" Mew Mint reminded her, "Despite how you mope about being useless, if you were caught by the enemy then we would all be in trouble and Ryou, also your parents, would probably sue me for it," Mew Mint said, glancing off to the side slightly before she walked on ahead. The Seeker stared, not moving as she observed Mew Mint. The blue Mew Mew felt the uncomfortable melting-prickling sensation of the Seeker watching her on the back of her neck.

"You're worried about me Ane-chan?" She simply said and Mew Ichigo made a audible 'huh' sound. Mew Mint's heart was already fast, having the metabolism of a bird but it tripled in speed for a few seconds before she making a scoffing sound.

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Mew Mint snapped at her, her glossy blue feathers ruffling up.

'So Tsundere,' Mew Ichigo and Seeker Hitomi thought to themselves.

* * *

"Hey, I've got their attention, anything else you want done?" Kish called out as he teleported to Gateau du Rowa's location. The island fell into darkness as the last few golden rays of sunlight drowned in the water-filled horizon. The stars glittered coldly while they silently watched the aliens, the Kaerufans. The middle aged Kaerufan didn't reply for a while, tampering with the small lake in front of him. Kish gawked at his choice in clothing, a short puffy-sleeved, purple shirt with a white cravat. He wore matching, long purple pants and deep brown boots. Kish rolled his eyes at the overly dressed 'warrior' of Deep Blue, "Hey! How much longer do you need Gateau? I can't hold off the whole team of Tokyo Mew Mew for more than half an hour you know? Oh wait you wouldn't know…" He murmured quietly to himself.

The lake had an unnatural glow to it, reflecting off Gateau's rectangular glasses as he tested the water. Kish could see several shapes swim through the now illuminated dank deeps of the lake however he couldn't make out what it could possibly be.

"Not long at all," Gateau replied, his voice thick with a strange accent. He brushed back the long, thick plate of green hair, looking up at Kish, "Just do what ever you can to draw their attention away from here," He then paused, "How did you get their attention?" He asked curiously.

"Just kidnapped some human child…" Kish explained. The way Gateau's eyes glowed condescendingly made Kish not feel like explaining the other motive for abducting her.

"Is it really fine to leave her where ever you have left her?" Gateau asked, touching his face with a gloved hand.

"It's fine, I got Ban looking after her," Kish told him.

"Ban? Is there someone else here I did not know about?" His voice was a little on edge, as if he just saw a cockroach that he was about to horrifically exterminate.

"He's my personal Para Paban, Sasujiro gave him to me," Kish explained and Gateau nursed his head as if Kish's word spawned a headache.

"Okay, well don't you think you should be getting to work?" Gateau suggested to him, kneeling back down at the lake's edge to run more tests, "Just keep them entertained for an hour. Do whatever is necessary. They must not find this place before then," He then waved his hands in an aristocratic manner, "I don't want to see your brutality here either. Please spare me that," He said, walking off to a temporary control panel to enter in some data. Kish arched an eyebrow at the man before shrugging.

"I better apologise to Sasujiro and Pie for all the teasing I gave them. It was misdirected. You take the prize and cake for being the most tedious genius," Kish commented, throwing a little verbal knife at Gateau but the insult didn't appear to affect him. Kish shrugged before he teleported away back to Ringo.

"Thank the gods, I thought he would never leave…" Gateau groaned. He paused in the middle of typing to turn to a small hole in the ground that was framed by alien technology, "Honestly dear, are you blind or something?" He asked. At this a girl Kaerufan began to pull herself from the hole.

"What are you talking about Gateau? Who was that before? Reinforcements?" She asked, pulling back her hair into four pigtails.

"It was Kish. I was hoping that Pie would help me but that would just be me being hopeful," He said and as he mentioned Kish the girl jumped up, looking around.

"Where is he! I hav-"

"Stop!" Gateau spat, halting the girl, "We have a mission here. It'll be done in an hour and after that, we can return to base. Then you can chase after that vulgar boy all you want,"

* * *

"Here we are…" Ryou breathed, his voice shaking softly before he controlled it again. Mew Lettuce nodded, looking at the house that was neatly perched nearby a tall cliff that dropped off to the swirling ocean below. The endless sound of waves crashing against the gray cliffs made the silent, cloudless night more ominous.

"Let's go and tell them then na no da!" Mew Pudding smiled, not fearing the reaction of Ringo's family. She waltzed up the cobblestone path towards the front door but for a second, Ryou couldn't move, he made a strange chuckle at himself, catching Mew Lettuce's attention.

"Now I know what she was blubbering about," Ryou muttered, glancing up at her, "She was right… It's hard to tell someone still," He said and Mew Lettuce knew that he was talking about Mew Ichigo. The way he was hesitating echoed Ichigo on the beach, not wanting to transform in front of Ringo. Ryou then groaned, giving Mew Lettuce a side glance, "Don't tell her I said that though. I wouldn't hear the end of it," He smiled to himself as the green Mew Mew nodded, fiddling with her hands.

"We all did it didn't we?" She spoke up, wanting to calm him down, "We all pressed that button to start up the Infusion Cannon. This is just as much my fault as your Shirogane-san," Mew Lettuce said. A pause settled over them, the crashing waves providing some sound before Ryou laughed again.

"Why are you always making me feel better? That's my job after all," He chuckled. She glanced away, remembering when she confided in him, wondering whether to tell her parents and asking him if the worst happened, if she would be able to live at the Café.

'I still have to tell them…' She thought to herself, 'No more putting it off, before Goldenweek is over, I'll tell them that… I'm Mew Lettuce,' She told herself as Mew Pudding rang the doorbell.

"You know what though?" Ryou said, "I'm glad you're here…" He told Mew Lettuce while Mew Pudding peeked through the stained glass windows. The green Mew Mew gazed up at Ryou with a questioning and curious glance while trying to hold down any prickling blushes, "You'll pull my head out of my ass if I screw up and want to mope about it," He smiled at her. Mew Lettuce fidgeted in embarrassment, nibbling on her lip as she tried to speak up, to reassure him but she couldn't think of anything to say. Her mind was blank, either from the impending issue or because she was trying hard not to think of the night when she talked to him, pulled him out of his melancholy.

The two flinched, both trying to not think of that night as footsteps started to approaching the door. They just watched the door handle, waiting for it to move. Ryou shut his eyes for a second, shaking his head to clear it but little clouds of anxiety floated around. They were nothing but a threat to him. The last thing he wanted was to lose his professionalism and leadership stance. He took a deep breath and his hand latched around Mew Lettuce's without another thought, searching for support. She, of course, jumped, her heart fluttering at the action before Ryou made an uncomfortable sound in his throat.

"Sorry… I just…" He trailed off but she knew what he wanted. His hand was clamped around hers firmly, searching for a safety wall, something and someone to depend on. Mew Lettuce got over the Shoujo, 'Oh my gosh! He touched my hand' syndrome and firmly held his hand.

"We are all responsible Shirogane-san…" She whispered back to him as the door began to open.

* * *

"You found me with half an hour to spare… I'm impressed kitten," Kish called out as Mew Ichigo, Mew Mint, Seeker Hitomi and Mew Zakuro approached him. Kish floated in front of a small depression in the ground, rocks framing the dip in the earth. Water bubbled up from an underground channel of water, trickling into a stream that led off into the undergrowth. The Mews and Seeker were gazing speechlessly, their guts rolling in horror and disgust as their eyes laid upon Ringo. A moderate sized Para Paban sat in the dip, its long, white snake-like body coiled up around Ringo, preventing her from escaping. Her arms were held up in the air by two Para Para, their tentacles wrapped tightly around her wrists and one more Para Para hid in her hair, its tentacles covering her mouth to chock back her cries and screams. Her red eyes lit up, sticky tears rolling down her cheeks as she saw the Mew Mews approach her. Ringo's lungs were trapped, kept in place by the Para Paban. Her body desperately wanted to scream in torturous dread due to the Para Paban that threatened to crush her. She wanted Tokyo Mew Mew to rescue her, to save her. She wanted her brother to appear and reassure her.

'No wonder I couldn't see her… She is covered in Para Para and a Para Paban… Ringo was right, they were here on this island,' Seeker Hitomi thought to herself.

"Masha," Mew Zakuro whispered, "Once we distract Kish, give Ringo her pendent, try to get it in her hand…" She instructed the little robot who peeped in response. The Para Para started to grow restless as they saw Masha, discerning him as a predator but Kish gave them a glare, instructing them to stay put.

"Let her go Kish," Mew Ichigo growled, "Or else!" She threatened however Kish smiled excitedly at this, holding his Dragon Swords in his hands. It had been too long, he wanted to fight them again. H wanted to see her pink eyes trembling in rage yet fear, the feel of her skin, laced in sweat and blood. Kish lusted for it.

"Or else what?" Kish asked, smirking at the pink Mew Mew.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mew Mint didn't waste time, throwing an attack at the Para Paban but Kish quickly deflected it on the blade of his sai, throwing it into the endless sky above.

"Chimera Anima!" He called out, summoning a mouse Chimera Anima from nearby, "Ban, keep away from danger. Your job is to keep her captured," Kish told his pet Para Paban. It rumbled, slinking deep into the trees for protection.

The Chimera Mouse swiped at Mew Zakuro and Mew Ichigo, dispersing the Mew Mews. Mew Ichigo rolled away, her fur on edge from the surprise attack. She searched for the Chimera Anima but it had dived into cover. Kish dropped down behind her, running the tip of his Dragon Sword down her back. She grated her teeth together as the sickening spill of dread prickled down her spine.

"You wanted some special attention honey? Did you miss me?" He asked her however Mew Ichigo flashed out her right foot, kicking his foot quickly before jumping away, summoning the Strawberry Bell.

"Don't think so much of yourself jerk!" Mew Ichigo replied, "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" She sent the beam of light towards Kish however he dodged it, letting it travel throughout the forest.

"You'll have to train more my kitten," Kish said, teleporting behind her and he slammed the handle of his Dragon Swords into her ribcage. She gasped as half of her breath was stolen from her. She held the aching bones, feeling a bruise developing under the skin. Kish however used this opportunity to pin her down to the ground, using his knees to pin down her legs, ceasing any possibility of his crotch getting any painful, unwanted attention, "Hush, hush my kitten," He rumbled, inhaling her scent as she tried to rip herself from his grasp, "It's obvious that you don't train however if you come with me, I'll turn you into a magnificent warrior. All you have to do is become mine," Kish told her, running down his sharp fingernail down her cheek.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'll never be yours!" She spat in his face but Kish gave a low, seedy laugh. She bit back her anger, it starting to flare up into terror.

"You don't understand. I don't need your permission to make you mine," He said harshly, pressing his crotch into her hips.

"Get off of her!" Seeker Hitomi shrieked, running over to them and without another thought, swung her foot into his back. Kish however saw it coming and fled, jumping into the air. Seeker Hitomi slid to a stop, pulling the shaking Mew Ichigo to her feet, "It's okay… I'm here…" She cooed, holding Mew Ichigo's hand and arms before glaring at Kish, "I won't let you get anywhere near Mew Ichigo!" Seeker Hitomi yelled and suddenly Kish froze up.

'This seems so similar…' Kish thought to himself when a memory rose to the surface.

"_IT'S MEW ICHIGO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"_ Kish could remember a human girl scream out in complete anger as she ran over to him. He just barely glanced up from Mew Ichigo's horrified face, he was absorbed in her, she was his new plaything and he wanted to ruin her, humiliate her, he wanted her. Then a foot slammed across his face, pain exploding in his jaw and cheek, burning with torturous agony. He was kicked off Mew Ichigo's body and he could see a fuming, fair haired blonde human glaring at him with unnatural green and red eyes.

'That's her! That's the girl from that time!' Kish realised, 'So, she isn't a human and she is with them…'

"Thank you…" Mew Ichigo smiled, brushing away her tears. For a second, Ringo flinched as a little blink of light emitted from her necklace, reacting to Mew Ichigo's tears before dying down again, "Is that the second time you have saved me now?" She asked when Seeker Hitomi jumped, staring down at her hand that was holding Mew Ichigo's. Mew Ichigo blinked, gazing down to find pink coloured energy traveling from her body to Seeker Hitomi's, "What's happening?" She asked but Seeker Hitomi just shook her head.

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" Mew Zakuro tried to get a hold on the hasty Chimera Anima however the waist high Chimera Mouse jumped into the undergrowth before appearing behind her, squealing at her. Mew Zakuro jumped, repeating the attack again however it just dived into the cover. Mew Mint bit her lip, frustration boiling in her blood. She huffed and quickly flapped her blue wings, taking off into the night sky. She peered down at the treetops below, the chilly air brushing against her, embracing her as she drew her Mint Arrow.

"Onee-sama! Everyone watch out! Ribbon Mint Gatling!" Mew Mint quickly released the Mint Arrow, launching a flurry of low-powered blue arrows. Mew Zakuro heeded her warning, fleeing as it rained down on the area. The Seeker and Mew Ichigo bumbled a little, dumbfounded at the little power exchange before they tried to escape it. Seeker Hitomi hissed as she felt a stray one skin her shoulder, burning into her. However the attack was successful, bring out the Chimera Anima and three little arrows had dug through its thick, molted fur and pierced its skin.

During this commotion, Masha hovered over to Ringo, peeping at her to get her attention. She looked at the strange robot, her fearful eyes following it as it swallowed up the Para Para around her neck and the one around her left hand. The remaining Para Para retreated away, flying off into the forest. Ringo gasped, spluttered and holding her neck as she got a somewhat normal pattern of breathing back. Masha faced her and peeped urgently. Ringo opened her eyes, watching him as he pressed himself into her hands and formed her Mew Pendent. Ringo inspected it, her throat was burning so she couldn't speak but even if she could, she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Don't transform yet…" Seeker Hitomi hushed, stumbling over to her but the Para Paban shrieked at her, warning her to not come any closer, "Wait until we get you out,"

Ringo nodded slowly, wide eyed as she felt the Mew Pendent in her hand. It was crystal clear to her.

She was a Mew Mew.

* * *

"Dad, listen to them for crying out loud!" Mashio yelled out, slamming his hands down on the table, "It's Tokyo Mew Mew! I told you there were strange things happening on the island after NightFall. Listen to them!" His brown-gray eyes burned into his father's brown eyes. Ryou and Mew Lettuce tried to keep out of the spat, keeping a professional, straight face but it was getting harder by the minute. Mew Pudding was inspecting the house, occasionally looking back at the smoky haired Mashio.

"I just…" Ringo's father shook his head, running his calloused hands through his smoky-gray hair. There were strains of age appearing on him and the news about his daughter and the island wasn't taking any stress off him, "Why Ringo? It has been hard enough with Miu gone… Why my little girl?"

"We didn't choose her. It just happened," Ryou told him, "If anyone or anything choose your daughter Akai-san, then it would just be Lady Luck or fate,"

"So," Mashio spun around to face them, "Ringo is a… A Mew you call it?" Mashio asked Ryou.

"Yes, it's a new kind of race that… I guess I created," Ryou shrugged, "They are biological weapons, in tune with the planet and the balance of nature. They fight Para Para, parasites that have been bred by the enemy to ruin Aquisfera's ecosystem and thus humanity. It will be a gradual change, we have estimated it will take around two to three years for the full transformation. They'll have animal features, behaviours and mannerism permanently however they will still have to transform to become a _Mew Mew_, a warrior Mew," Ryou explained. Mashio nodded, accepting it well and spun back to his father.

"Dad, I'm going with them," Mashio told him, giving up on getting his father's approval, "But you should go to the tourists and make sure they are okay. If Ringo is a warrior of this planet, then I'm not going to sit around and twiddle my thumbs," Mashio said before turning back to Ryou, "I'll be back in a few seconds," He said, running up some wooden stairs to his room and Mew Pudding sprung up, following him eagerly. Ringo's father sunk in his chair, rubbing his forehead.

"He has always been like this… Proactive, headstrong and brave, don't know where he got it from," He rambled. Ryou wasn't sure if he was just talking to himself or just changing the topic. He glanced over at Ryou, unblinking before leaning forward.

"How long? Has she been…" He asked, trailing off as if he couldn't bring himself to say Mew aloud.

"About a week," Ryou told him, "After NightFall and we agreed that we needed more people to help protect Tokyo," Ryou explained.

"And that just happened to be my one and only daughter?" His voice a little on edge, the initial shock vanishing and giving birth to passive-aggressiveness, "You… What about you? Are you okay with becoming a biological weapon under his control?" He asked Mew Lettuce who jumped at this. Ryou flinched, his nervousness evolving into protective rage.

'He is picking on her on purpose! He can tell she is shy. I can't believe he is stooping to this level just to get some relief!' Ryou thought, trying to hold back feline hisses of rage as his hand tightened around hers.

"I was confused and worried at first," Mew Lettuce mumbled, "I was scared, I didn't know what was wrong with me but then Mew Ichigo and Mew Mint found me and I've never meet more wonderful people. Shirogane-san has gone through enough pain to create us and to serve the planet. He has sacrificed having a normal life to protect everyone, everything… So I would happily give my life to carry out the purpose he has given me," Mew Lettuce said, glancing up at Ryou before looking back at Ringo's father, "Akai-san, you know that our lives are at stake, our planet is on the brink… Don't you want to protect those close to you? I want to protect my family, I want to see them happy and if that means I must fight then… I'll fight…" She told him and Ringo's father fell silent, nodding to himself.

"Let's go!" Mashio yelled, throwing on a puce coloured beret and scarf. He was wearing a green camouflage, military-like outfit and had several instruments and tools around a thick belt such as a walkie talkie and a Swiss army knife, "I'll see you later dad," He patted his father on the shoulder, nodding to Mew Lettuce and Ryou.

"I'll give the co-ordinates to where she is, the others found her," Ryou said, squeezing Mew Lettuce's hand before letting it go, as if to give a silent thanks to her. Mew Lettuce bowed to Ringo's father before following the others, leaving him alone in his house.

* * *

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mew Mint fired her attack, hitting the Chimera in the face. It squealed as the energy invaded its face, burning through its body and flushing out the Para Para. It turned back into a normal mouse, awkwardly scampering off into the bushes. Kish hissed in anger, pressing in his ear piece.

"How much longer?" He spat quietly.

"A few more minutes," Gateau replied and Kish groaned in irritation. Entertaining the Mew Mews was looking more and more impossible, especially without a Chimera Anima to distract their attention. He glanced around, looking for something else to make into a Chimera Anima as Masha had disappeared, leaving the Para Para to fly around.

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" Mew Zakuro rushed towards Ringo, wrapping the attack around the Para Paban's neck and yanking it forward. The monster roared in protest, keeping its grip on Ringo. Kish's gut dropped, his blood simmering in alarmed fury. He rushed over, sliding his sai's blade through the thread of purple light to free his pet. It coiled back, roaring at the Mew Mews. Yuki the penguin came out of hiding, not sensing any Chimera Animas around, squawking at Ringo.

`Back!` Mew Mint squawked back at the penguin. Mew Ichigo jumped a little at how Mew Mint made a perfect bird chirp, not human at all. It unnerved her somewhat. The penguin stopped, understanding Mew Mint and stayed behind the Mew Mews.

"I can't believe that worked…" Mew Mint laughed to the others.

"Yuki! You're okay," Ringo cheered, her eyes watering with joy. She tried to pull her body up but the Para Paban growled at her, its glowing purple eyes glaring at her. It coiled around her more, following its one and only order. Ringo bawled loudly as the pressure around her increased, her fingers dug into the moist scaly skin of the Para Paban, her mouth wide open as her scream of pain was drowned out. However during this, Kish smirked as he watched the Para Para that had been flushed from the Chimera Anima. It sensed the new potential host and aimed for it when suddenly the Para Para that was once holding up Ringo's right hand burst out of the treetops. Mew Ichigo jumped at it, watching Masha chase after it, trying to dissolve it. The second Para Para dived at the safe haven, wanting to escape its impending doom. Ringo's face dropped, tears forming in her eyes as she watched the two Para Para dive into Yuki's body.

The Mew Mews turned around as they heard Yuki let out a painful screech, its beak wide open as the two Para Para's began to mutate its body. Kish was frozen, uncertain of what would happen.

'Two Para Para aren't meant to share the same host…' He thought to himself as the Chimera Anima started to form.

The Mew Mews were rigid from sick terror. The pink skin around Yuki's beak bubbled, like a third-degree burn and it had the texture of rotting flesh. The beak grew a small horn on the tip and teeth-like structures on the side. Its tongue had split into two, hanging out the sides of the beak as they both thought for space. An extra pair of bloodshot, slit-like eyes appeared on its large forehead and its body formed rolls of putrid fat and flabby muscles. Its webbed feet grew, claws digging into the soft soil and the webbing stretching out, blood vessels popping out, sitting just below the skin. Its flippers grew larger, the bones growing out. A joint rippled to the surface, sticking out of the feathers and two newly formed bones ripped out of the skin, giving its flippers the appearance of a Pteranodon's wings. It gave a strangled-like squawk, glaring down at the Mew Mews while slobbering.

"This is horrid!" Mew Mint murmured, "It's not a normal Chimera Anima…"

"YUKI!" Ringo faintly screeched out, hoarse with pain and terror, "My Yuki…" She began to mourn, her hands grasped around her Mew Pendent.

"Shit! Gateau!" Kish yelled into his earpiece, "Two Para Para have infected the same host!" He said and there was no reply at first but then Gateau teleported to Kish's side, jolting the Mew Mews.

"There's another?" Seeker Hitomi wailed as the Chimera Yuki stumbled to its large feet, roaring. Mew Ichigo held her nose at its hot breath that stuck of rotting, salty fish.

"This is unexpected," Gateau commented, "I've never heard of such a thing before," He watched as it slammed its flipper down at the Mew Mews, who jumped out of the way. Mew Mint took to the air, hovering around it. The Chimera Yuki snapped the air, its beak making a sharp snap each time. Mew Mint's spine crawled as she imagined the beak breaking her bones as if it was made of straw, crushing her internal organs.

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" Mew Zakuro lassoed its thick neck, the Zakuro Pure sliding in between two rolls of fat. She tried to pull its head down but it gave a bird-like hissed, pulling its head back and bowling over Mew Zakuro easily. She slid over towards its body, dirt covering her stomach and arm. The four eyed Chimera glared down at her and raised its flipper, preparing to smack her like a bug. Mew Ichigo ran forward, her body low to the ground and she grabbed Mew Zakuro's wrist and jerked her out of danger.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Mew Ichigo flashed around, shooting a beam of pink light at its face. Its face was smacked back and it growled deeply in rage as the heat scorched its feathers, revealing its veiny, pink skin. Gateau had a strange device on his wrist, similar to a large watch but it acted like a portable computer.

"It's strong due to the double Para Para but it'll end up killing itself in about twenty minutes. That gives us enough time," Gateau told him, "You better record this data and give it to Pie, Pastry and Sasujiro. They will want to explore the possibilities of using this. I best be getting back," Gateau said, teleporting away in a flash of purple light.

"An upgrade would be good!" Mew Mint called down to Seeker Hitomi who just glanced at her Spectrum Point.

"All of your powers have been drained from it!" She called back, "I can't do it!" She wailed. Mew Mint bit her lip and decided to attack the Chimera relentlessly, hoping the endless barrage of Mint Echo and Mint Gatling would wear it down.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Mew Lettuce called out from the darkness and then a stream of green, watery razors flew out of the trees and battered Yuki's stomach. It stumbled back, its flippers flapping around in the air limply, Mew Mint tried her best to get a Mint Echo on it however it continued to snap at her.

"Mew Lettuce!" Mew Ichigo cheered, watching the green Mew Mew run up to her and Mew Zakuro. She tried to catch her breath while staring up at the horrific Chimera Anima, "It's been infected by two Para Para… It's stronger than normal and we can't upgrade our weapons," Mew Ichigo reported to her, "We also have to get Ringo-"

"Don't worry, Akai-san is on it," She told her and Mew Ichigo gawked in confusion. The Chimera Yuki slammed its flipper down at the three, Mew Lettuce shrieked as she battered away, tumbling into the small, rocky dip. Mew Zakuro ran over to her, helping her out of the trap as the Chimera Anima shuffled over, its claws scratching over the gray stones. Mew Pudding then jumped out of the treetops, her Pudding Ring in hand. She threw the two rings out to her landing point.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" She called, watching the yellow, jelly-pudding like structure form in front of her. She used the Ring Inferno as a trampoline, springing into the air and rocketing towards Kish. She swerved her body around in mid-air, pushing her body against the wind resistance to throw a kick at Kish. He laughed, dodging it and watched as she fell back down to the Ring Inferno. She bounced again, flying up to him but this time, she rotated the Pudding Ring on her wrist, causing them to glow with yellow energy. She formed a disk of energy in her hand and she pivoted her body, throwing it at Kish, "Ribbon Pudding Coin!" She yelled, throwing it at Kish. He ducked, barely dodging it however Mew Pudding grasped is ankle, dangling in his anti-G field. Kish hissed, remembering that she did this before and tried to kick her off but she just let go, dropping back down to the Pudding Ringo Inferno.

However, this was just a distraction.

Mashio rushed up behind the Para Paban, his trusty Swiss army knife in hand. He let out a breath that he had been unconsciously holding as he noted that thankfully he was undetected. The Para Paban was attentively watching the battle and observing Seeker Hitomi. Mashio held his breath again as he rushed up, sprinting the last few metres and jumped onto the back of its head. It roared in surprise, trying to see what had latching itself onto it. Mashio wrapped his legs around its neck and flicked the blade out of the Swiss army knife and with all his strength, he impaled the blade into the back of the Para Paban's neck. His arm tensed up, his muscles straining as he pushed the blade through the scales and into its flesh.

"Give me my sister back!" He yelled, turning the knife into the flesh more. The Para Paban screeched in pain, throwing its head around to knock off Mashio but he kept his hold. He watched as the thrashing of the Para Paban opened the cut more, thin, blue blood dribbling out of it. Kish heard the screams of his pet Para Paban, dropping his attack with Mew Pudding and searched for Ban however it was still hidden in the trees, away from the fight.

"Ban! Retreat!" He yelled out to it, smacking Mew Pudding back down with the back of his hand. The Para Paban swiftly followed Kish's orders, letting go of Ringo and started to bury itself into the ground. Mashio gritted his teeth, holding onto the snake-like monster for as long as he could. However as dirt began to fly into his face, he jerked out his blade, its blue blood covering and staining the Swiss army knife's blade and his hand but he could care less. Ringo lay limp on the ground, holding her sides while she gave a few deep and ragged breaths. Her ribcage was groaning, throbbing with raw, hot pain. Each breath was painful, as if she was inhaling fire and when she coughed, pain shook her entire frame.

"Ringo!" Mashio called out, picking up his sister and retreating into the undergrowth more, "I'm here… It's okay," He said after he sat on the ground, laying her in his lap, "I won't let anything happen to you…" He smiled at her and he realised that she was crying, wailing into him.

"I was so scared… Onii-chan… They took Yuki! They ma- You were right! Da- They were here! The-" She wept into his shoulder. She had so many things that were popping into her head, she had to tell him but she couldn't say anything through her tears.

"It's okay," He sighed, holding her close to him and letting her cry, "Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding and Ryou-kun told me everything," He said, glancing over at Ryou who was walking through the trees. Ringo leaned back, looking at her fourteen-year-old brother and then to Ryou, "He told me that you were a Mew Mew," He mentioned and Ringo nodded, opening up her hands to show him the Mew Pendent. She then looked up at them with determined yet fearful red eyes.

"I have to help them…" She murmured, "I have to save Yuki and stop them from harming the animals," She said, wiping tears away.

"Then show me Mew Ringo," Mashio smirked. Ringo nodded, kissing the Mew Pendent.

"Mew Mew Ringo Metamorphose!" She called out and let the red light cover and embrace her. She hadn't felt something that was so warm and kind yet prickled with a strange, spine-tingling sensation. The red light washed over her, giving her the usual ornaments and garter on the left leg, coloured red with white lace. The ribbon in her hair was replaced by a bigger red ribbon and she donned elbow length white gloves and matching white socks that reached around mid-calf with red, Mary Jane shoes. Her red corset-like top ended like flower petals, the back petals larger than the four front ones and finished off with white, short bloomers. She felt new bones form at her back, her skin stretching over them and a black plumage covering them to form penguin flippers and under the petals of her red top, a petite, black penguin tail formed, almost hidden by her outfit.

"Welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew, Mew Ringo," Ryou proudly told Mew Ringo as she appeared from the red light. Mew Ringo nodded, smiling at him.

* * *

**Zoey Hoshi:** Okay, changed a few things about Mew Ringo but unlike the video game, is a normal Mew Mew so she has the garter and penguin flippers and tail. I can't believe the Ringo Arc is almost over already, I only feel like I just started it!

**Keiichiro:** You only just started it last chapter Zoey Hoshi-san


	3. Aqua Drop

**Author's Note:** What? This was supposed to be the end of the Aqua Drop/Ringo Arc? Haha, isn't that strange? It did! Through endless edits I decided that there was too much to cram into one chapter without it being over 20 pages long! So next chapter is the final wrap up and allows smooth change over to the upcoming arc!

"**OMG! Why so many NOTES!" You ask? Well…**

In case you haven't heard, FanFic has been removing M rated stories that include **Sexual Content and/or extreme violence**. This includes **all of my stories** so if my stories are to disappear, they will be put over on my **DeviantArt account**. The link is on my FanFiction Account so head over there but I'll stay here, uploading until every last chapter is gone.

**Note:** I am Australian so some of my spelling and words will be different from American spelling. Examples: Mum instead of Mom, symbolise instead of symbolize and metre instead of meter.

Please feel free to favourite, comment or review! Thank you for the support Nya~!

* * *

**The Mew Project: Aquisfera **

**Chapter 3: Aqua Drop**

The room was quiet, silence echoing in Keiichiro's ear. He shook his head to throw off the strains of fatigue that clung to him. He continued to watch the video Masha fed him, his right hand drawing lines down his coffee mug as he observed the deformed Chimera Anima.

"How can you watch that Akasaka?" Keeki, the fourteen-year-old Kaerufan asked him. Keiichiro swiveled around in his chair to meet her golden eyes that glowed ominously at him, "It's sick," She spat before looking back down at the scriptures that were sprawled on the floor. Keiichiro took a second to watch over her, making sure that her wounds and burns were healing.

"_They told me that I was to research humanity. That was my purpose for being here but it was really because I have this," _She had told them, pointing at the two books, one covered in trinkets and an old, leather bound book. She had refused to tell them anything until they recovered everything at her little shack_, "The only history we have is passed by word of mouth. Nothing is written except this and no one else knew about it. It records to a point before a void appears. It could easily be missing a millennium of history. I think that it must be a threat to Furaro, the temporary leader of my people_,"

"_Then… If you were a threat… Why bring you here to…_" Ichigo danced around the topic of her attempted murder.

"_It wouldn't have been to Furaro's advantage. He knows that I'm smart and sympathetic. When I got here, I didn't want to fight you. You were all so blissfully happy and harmless, I didn't understand Furaro's motives. Deep Blue was awakening so why cull an entire race? I didn't want to fight you… Furaro knew that I would come to this conclusion and it showed when I saved you from capture_," She said, nodding at Mint, Lettuce and Pudding, "_Sasujiro then followed this orders and attempted to kill me. He would have reported it as I was killed by humans. This would make more Kaerufans come to this planet to 'reclaim' it and it also showed that Sasujiro will follow his every command…"_

"We are in more trouble then we first thought," Keiichiro leaned back into his chair, rubbing his temples, 'We have to watch out for Furaro, who has taken the reigns to temporarily rule while your people await for your true ruler, your Messiah to awaken which is going to occur here…" He gazed up at the ceiling.

"Akasaka, do you know about Mew Aqua?" She asked him out of the blue, "Furaro would tell us about it but only a few people believe him," She proceeded to tell him, not waiting for him to reply, "I thought was nothing but a myth, a magical power that Furaro would preach about… An amazing power source, magical almost that is found on this planet and… I think it is real,"

* * *

"I'll praise you on your persistence," Kish told Mew Pudding. She threw her body against her Pudding Ring Inferno, shooting her body through the air and towards Kish. She narrowed her eyes as the cold night air blew into them, her yellow eyes locking onto the thick gray Anti-G anklets that allowed Kish to glide through the air.

Kish however predicted this move, diving down to meet up with Mew Pudding. He then swiftly flipped his Dragon Sword around and slammed the butt of the handle onto the crown of her head. Mew Pudding's thoughts were immediately liquidated and Kish swung his body back around, proceeding to kick her in the shoulder. Mew Pudding fell back to the ground as she held her head, pain blistering around her scalp and burning her shoulder.

"Mew Pudding!" Mew Ichigo shrieked, springing up to messily catch the yellow Mew Mew. She skidded to a halt in front of Chimera Yuki, its four eyes locking onto the two Mew Mews. One eye was splashed with blood, a vessel popped and blinding the eye with blood. It stumbled forward before tripping over its rolls of limp and deformed muscle. Mew Ichigo sprinted out of the way and flew by Mew Ringo, who stood in front of the Chimera Anima. Mew Ichigo skidded to a halt, twisting around to watch the new Mew Mew.

"Yuki? It's me…" Mew Ringo mumbled, taking a small step foreward. The Chimera reared it upper body, inspecting Mew Ringo before letting out a roar. She cringed, her chest becoming rigid as the repugnant smell of its sickly hot breath blew through her red hair.

"Mew Ringo?" Mew Lettuce asked. The Red Mew Mew looked over at Mew Lettuce, nodding slowly before looking back at Chimera Yuki. She took another step forward, ignoring the warning that it gave her. It swirled its split tongue and darted its beak forward towards Mew Ringo.

"You idiot!" Mashio appeared from the undergrowth, scooping up his little sister and carrying her to safety, "It's not Yuki! It's a monster now," Mashio sternly told her as she slumped on the leaf-covered ground. Mew Ringo gazed over at Chimera Yuki as Mew Lettuce forced it back by a Lettuce Shaft, ramming the pillar of water into its upper gut. Mew Ichigo carried a reluctant Mew Pudding over to Mew Ringo, placing her on the ground.

"Thank you Mew Ichigo Onee-chan but I'm fine! I can take him," Mew Pudding insisted as she rubbed her head. Mew Ichigo's eyes flickered with concern, a bluish bruise blushing her shoulder and the crown of her head started to swell slightly, "Mew Ringo! You finally transformed na no da!" Mew Pudding threw her attention to Mew Ringo, smiling at her, "It'll be easy now na no da!"

"Do you always get this beat up?" Mashio asked them wearily, looking back at his fragile little sister. Mew Ringo's red eyes washed over Mew Pudding shrugged her shoulders before wincing, clenching her teeth tightly.

"Wai-" Mew Ringo halted mid-sentence, staring down at her own hands in a baffled fashion, "Ringo Stick," She murmured, two little red wands appearing in her hands. The four gathered around, inspecting the apple-shaped, red balls that sat on top, the little glass hearts below them.

"Can you 'feel' any other words?" Mew Ichigo asked hesitantly.

"Ribbon Ringo Pop," She mumbled. She watched as a red bubble grew between the Ringo Sticks and floated over to Mew Pudding and sinking into her. Mew Pudding sighed, feeling the numbing warmth overtake her and the pain melted away. The swelling died away and the bruise faded faintly.

"You can heal? That's amazing!" Mew Ichigo exclaimed. Mew Ringo flustered slightly, shuffling her knees.

"Mew Ichigo! Kish has disappeared!" Mew Lettuce ran towards them while looking around. Mew Ichigo jumped up at this, glaring around when Mew Mint halted, hovering in the night sky.

"Where's Seeker Hitomi?"

* * *

"They won't find you. Don't ever bother screaming," Kish rumbled in Seeker Hitomi's ear as he restrained her from her back. He circled his Sai's blade over her collarbone, creating a cowered whimper from her.

In a flash, Kish let go of her and teleported so he faced her. The Seeker flinched back, stumbling back a step as Kish's yellow eyes targeted her. He pinned her down to the ground, one Dragon Sword poking into her throat, a warning not to move, and the other to her mouth, to smother any sound that may escape it. His pelvis jutted out, uncomfortably ramming into her gut.

"I don't know how you were able to do this but I will find out," He breathed sharply, "Pie would be able to, Sasujiro and that Pastry might be able to help too," He told her with a tone of disturbing curiousity. His fingers prodded into her skin as he yanked her face closer to him. His yellow eyes almost glowed under the cover of the trees, piercing into her strange, peculiar mint-green and pale strawberry coloured eyes.

Seeker Hitomi could feel her body shivering, his scowl freezing her body to her bones. Intense and viciously inhuman. Her body crawled as she imaged how terrifying this is for Mew Ichigo. Kish pushing his body into her as he harboured his deranged obsession, his sadistic lust for her.

"It's strange… When I look that you, there is some odd sensation. Almost, familiar?" He mused aloud, his frown lowering as his upper lip twitched.

'Who is going to save me though? I save Mew Ichigo because I know where she is but they… They don't know… I could be gone, could be dead when they finally find me… I can only save myself…' She thought as she reached out for her Spectrum Point, feeling it bump against the side of her hand.

'Wait… Remember how this ended last time? You'll end up dead in seconds after infuriating him…' Her logical side told her.

'Damn it! I'm going to die anyway!' She bit back as she grasped her Spectrum Point, siding it into her palm.

"I'll never let you take me…" She replied to him, muffled by his hand. Kish arched his eyebrow at her.

"I never said I was giving you a choice,"

"Over my dead body, you sick bastard," Her muffled snarl replied. Kish smirked as his blood boiled, his hand tingling in excitement as he held his weapon over her neck.

"I'm afraid you won't be much of a challenge…" He told her truthfully. The Seeker's body simmered however as her own enemy taunted her with the truth. She ignored it, she wanted to pull out a trump card out of thin air, dues ex machina and let his statement bite him in the ass.

Suddenly, her hand holding the glass arrow erupted with heat, coursing through her blood and pouring into the Spectrum Point. Mew Ichigo's Ki that had mysteriously exchanged itself was now powering the Spectrum Point, reflecting pink light through the glass. She didn't waste any time, powered by instinct, she thrust the weapon into Kish's face.

"Ribbon Spectrum Check," She yelled through his hand and shot Mew Ichigo's energy at him. Kish was thrown back, the fist-sized beam grazing his forehead. He quickly got back to his feet, gazing up to see the Seeker standing tall and with her now powered weapon in hand. The Ki inside the weapon was dying down, the attack draining it by at least half. Despite her gallant pose, her eyes were filled with confusion at her newfound attack, which only used Mew Ichigo's Ki.

Kish jumped out of the way as she shot the same attack again, easily moving to the side. His lip curled, holding his Dragon Swords ready to attack the now defenceless girl. However during her attack Seeker Hitomi had turned tail, escaping to the Mew Mews. Kish grasped firmly onto his Dragon Swords, his teeth jabbing into his lower lips before he let his taut chest relax in defeat. Kish scanned the area, discovering his pet Para Paban's burrow.

"Ban?" He called out, his voice holding a tremble of uncertainty. He let go of his held breath as the rubbery-skinned snake-like head poked out of the hole. The snake-like Ban slivered out of his hiding place, allowing Kish to inspect the stab-wounds on the back of its neck. Kish scowled as his fingers slid over its blood, making Ban grunt slightly, "Good job, return to base and get Sasujiro to look you over," He told his companion, patting it. He clicked a button on his T.I.S headset, flicking his hand over Ban and teleported him back to base.

"Kish. Report," Gateau's flamboyant voice came over his headset.

"Yes, are you done yet?" Kish asked, clenching his teeth, "Have I finished my job here?"

"Yes. Report here immediately. It's beginning!" Gateau replied. Kish sighed, cracking his fatigued shoulder before wearily slumping over.

"What about that freak Chimera Anima?" He rasped, poking a glance at it through the trees.

"It's going to die. It is nothing more than an accident," Gateau shrugged. Kish closed his eyes, groaning aloud before teleporting away to Gateau's location.

* * *

"Got it!" Mew Zakuro pulled on Chimera Yuki's flipper, toppling it over, belly first onto the ground. It started to snarl demonically yet it had a strained, panicked tone in its voice. Mew Ringo stood up, holding the Ringo Stick to her chest.

"Animal in critical condition. Chimera Anima degrading," Masha peeped to them, scanning the dying Chimera Anima.

"It's dying? Both the Para Paras and the penguin?" Mew Mint asked, "I thought our attacks didn't hurt the animals!"

"It's the Para Para," Keichiiro sounded through Masha, "The Para Para have destroyed its immune system and degraded its body through the failed mutation. It's body isn't strong enough to withstand it,"

"No… Yuki is dying inside that thing?" Mew Ringo hugged her trembling frame, watching the Chimera thrash on the ground. Mashio grunted, keeping an eye on Mew Ringo.

"Kish has run off," Ryou walked up to the group along with Seeker Hitomi. Mew Ichigo jumped, her fur standing on edge as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She went to cuff him over the head but he easily dodged. He gave her a glare, not having the time to scold her.

"Where have you been Shirogane?" Mew Ichigo have him a solid stare, "We-"

"Let's go for a big final attack!" Mew Zakuro snapped into their conversation, "We have to try to flush them both out now!" She flicked back her Zakuro Pure, retreating back to Ryou and Mew Ichigo, "Just how to go about it…"

"Everyone! Give me your power so I can upgrade the Strawberry Bell!" Seeker Hitomi asked, holding out her Spectrum Point towards them. The five Mew Mews nodded, giving some of their Ki, their power to Seeker Hitomi.

Mew Ringo blinked, bewildered at the scene when her Ringo sent ball of her energy to the Spectrum Point. Seeker Hitomi bit her lip as the flush of overwhelming power radiated from the Spectrum Point, leaking into her own body. Her skin trembled, her muscles shivering at the feeling of the immense strength collected from each Mew Mew. She immediately pointed it at Mew Ichigo and upgraded the Strawberry Bell. Mew Ichigo held the powerful weapon in her hands and aimed it at Chimera Yuki.

"Mew Ichigo, you do understand that you have a high chance of killing the penguin. Its body may not take the attack," Ryou told her, looking at the sick Chimera Anima. It was starting to go limp, its energy draining as it let out a raspy and strained breath. Mew Ichigo's eyes widened, staring at Ryou hopelessly before looking at Mew Ringo.

"No…" Mew Ringo mumbled, taking a step forward before Mashio shot out his hand, holding her shoulder back.

"There is nothing else we can do…" Mashio told her. Mew Ringo didn't respond, holding a choking blubber in her throat. The creature, Yuki, flailed around the shallow, rocky ditch and its whole body shuddered and heaved to draw in a breath of air. Her vision started to grow blurry, silent tears rolling down her face as she could only see Yuki in front of her, not a Chimera Anima like the others. She then shrugged off her brother, shakily running towards Yuki.

"Mew Ringo!" Mashio snapped, running after her as she buried her head into its thin plumage, "Get back!" He barked sternly at her as he attempted to pry her away. Mew Ringo however just slapped his hand away and ran back over to Chimera Yuki.

"No! I won't let Yuki die!" Mew Ringo cried out. Mashio just backed away, his gray-brown eyes staring vacantly at her.

"Mew Ringo!" Mew Lettuce stepped forward. Chimera Yuki growled at Mew Ringo, trying to bring a flipper forward to crush her but it just limply dropped, "This is our only choice, it's risky but…" Mew Lettuce halted mid-sentence as Mew Ringo looked at them. She blinked away a salty tear before she looked at Mew Ichigo, the Strawberry Bell Version Up targeted at Chimera Yuki's forehead. Her red eyes gazed into Mew Ichigo's pink before she glanced down at her weapon.

"Don't you dare attack her," Mashio warned Mew Ichigo. He was unable to read the exchange, the emotion on Mew Ichigo as she stood frozen, her Strawberry Bell Version Up aimed directly at Chimera Yuki and Mew Ringo.

"Ribbon Ringo Pop," Mew Ringo held the bubble and slowly pushed it into Chimera Yuki's body, "Yuki, please hold on," She whispered, hugging her as a portion of the Chimera's strength returned, "Now!" Mew Ringo yelled out, looking back at Mew Ichigo.

"DON'T!" Mashio roared.

"Just attack!" Mew Ringo pleaded.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check Surprise!" Mew Ichigo closed her eyes as she unleashed the powerful attack. Mew Ringo tried to brace herself, holding onto Yuki's body as support. Mashio was blown out of the way, shielding his face as he skidded over the grass. Mew Ringo's fingers dug into Yuki's sweltering body, the heat scorching her cheeks and coursing throughout her veins sharply. She was blinded by the vortex of light, she tried burying her head into Yuki to block it out. Her arms started to slide around a shrinking body. She prayed silently as she light washed away and a motionless penguin lay in her arms.

Masha flew over to the two Para Para bodies that lay on the rocky depression, shriveled and dry. He left the dead bodies, allowing Ryou to investigate the parasites. Mew Ringo opened her eyes, her vision fuzzy and blurry as Mew Ichigo and Mashio rushed over to her.

"Why did you attack you moron!" Mashio yelled at Mew Ichigo, glaring at her before he looked down at his sister. Mew Ichigo's ears flattened, kneeling beside Mew Ringo before she looked up at Mashio, actually looking at him for the first time and gapped as if he was a phantom.

'He looks like Aoyama-kun! They could pass as twins!' Mew Ichigo thought to herself before she shook the thought away, 'No… Aoyama-kun is different, better looking and kind-hearted too,'

"It's okay Onii-chan," Mew Ringo rasped, looking around blindly before looking back down at Yuki's body, "I told her to," She mumbled as she cradled Yuki's body, rising the body to her ear. Everyone fell silent as Mew Ringo listened.

She gasped as she heard the faint sounds of Yuki's rapidly beating heart.

"Yuki… I'm so happy," She wept into Yuki's white stomach. Suddenly, a blue light shone through the armoured material of Mew Ringo's top, creating a brilliant blue hue to the area. Everyone stared, astonished as Mew Ringo pulled out her vial, "It's been doing this lately…" She told them, "Ever since NightFall actually,"

Ryou stared at it, enthralled at the strange liquid when something popped into his head. It was an old and faded memory but it was still etched into his mind like every other one of his father's note. It talked about something that been written several times, an object or element of sorts that the ancient race would talk about.

"_Why are you still reading that book?"_ A little eight-year-old version of Fry cut into the memory. He tried to continue reading it but the text was fading.

"_It's interesting…"_ A baby voiced Ryou replied and then the memory disappeared.

'Goddamn it! Fry interrupted me whenever I found something important!' Ryou thought to himself as the light died away. Yuki then started to stir, her eyes opening up and gazing around before gawking happily.

"Keiichiro! Did you see that?" Ryou asked, knowing that Masha was still filming the event for Keiichiro.

"Yes! Ryo-" Keiichiro's voice buzzed out of Masha urgently before it crackled for a second.

"Shirogane," Keeki cut in suddenly, "You have found Mew Aqua. That is what that liquid ball is. It's a mythical power source that exists on this planet only and Furaro has preached about it for years. Keep it hidden, the other Kaerufans could be after it!" She explained as Mew Ringo stared down at the Mew Aqua in her necklace, "It is connected to Mew Mews in some way, I'm trying to find that out now," Keeki told them before Keiichiro returned.

"Also, Ryou, you're job isn't finished yet! There is a strange reading that I'm picking up. I think its Kish and the others. I'll send Masha the co-ordinates," He replied and soon Masha buzzed and started to fly off.

Other a identical glance

"Come on, we're not finished yet!" Mew Zakuro ran after Masha, followed by Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding, Mew Ringo that carried Yuki and Mashio. Mew Ichigo and Mew Mint glanced at Ryou and Seeker Hitomi before giving each other an identical glance.

"You should stay here," Mew Ichigo spoke up. Seeker Hitomi opened her mouth to protest when Mew Mint gave her a slight glare. The Seeker surrendered, allowing the two Mew Mews to run off after the others.

"This is so annoying! I actually have an attack now!" Seeker Hitomi scratched her scalp in frustration.

"But you said it's not as powerful as the Mew Mews and that it relies on them giving you some of their energy. Plus you can only do it twice before it runs out," Ryou repeated what she had told him after she had escaped from Kish. The Seeker grumbled in agreement before straightening her posture.

"Still it's an attack," She said, pep talking to herself. Ryou blinked slowly before smirking mischievously at her.

"You're going after them aren't you?" He asked and Seeker Hitomi flinched, slowly turning to face him quietly, "Mew Mint will have my head if I let you go… You know that don't you?" He added before walking over to her, "So I'll make a deal with you, if you don't tell about me, I'll return the favour," Ryou sneered, "Green Scarf, Appear," He called, summoning the green scarf and tied it around his neck, transforming into Alto and pelting ahead.

Seeker Hitomi stood still, never witnessing the transformation before. It was etched into her head, the light washing over the blonde teenager and then emerging from the light as a gray cat. She smacked her head, bringing her attention to reality and ran after Alto.

* * *

"Welcome!" Gateau called out. He floated above the group with Kish at his side, who was just waiting Mew Ichigo intently, "You've come just in time for the finale!" Their eyes then landed on Mew Ringo, halting temporarily in confusion, "I thought there was only five of them," He whispered harshly at Kish who shrugged his shoulders.

"They increase their numbers sometimes," Kish replied back to him, "We have given them over a week to recruit more," Kish threw back at him.

"What have you done?" Mashio stumbled to the bright, unnaturally lit lake in front of them. It looked wrong and when he ran his fingers in the water it felt rough and stagnant. Gateau laughed like an upper-class gentleman, scoffing at the poor, pitiful man below him.

"I've tampered with the minerals within the lake and the temperature. I haven't done anymore than just that," He told them as Masha scanned the area, streaming it straight to Keeki and Keiichiro at the lab.

"What has he done Keeki-san?" Keiichiro asked her.

"He has covered the bottom of the lake with a foreign pebble that is necessary for the breeding and growth of Para Para. By the sounds of it, he has turned this lake into a large breeding ground,"

"So the girls just have to destroy the destroy the pebbles? How long does it take Para Para to breed?"

"Para Para have been breed to be biological weapons. The originals are considered 'runts' or 'deformed'. Para, the ancestors look and act like Paru here. However with Para Para, they have a highly increased development rate and with the way he has tampered with this lake, it might speed it up more. That guy is proud of himself so then, they are already about to hatch,"

"Girls! This is a breeding area!" Keiichiro immediately yelled through Masha, "There could be hundreds of Para Para that are about to hatch! Destroy the lake now!"

"It's been spoiled…" Gateau huffed, glaring at the little robot, "I wonder how you figured that out…" He grumbled, "It is no matter however,"

"Sounding like a cliché villain here," Kish rolled his eyes, floating on his back. Gateau just ignored him, a vein twitching on his forehead before he continued with his villain speech.

"This whole island will be infected, turned into our biological weapons. Don't you think it's a wonderful breeding site?" He asked them, "Away from the cities and isolated on an island full of hosts," He grinned devilishly. Mashio just glared at the aristocratic Kaerufan, every fibre of him just wanting to feel his knuckles slam painfully into Gateau's cheek. Mew Ringo shielded Yuki away from the lake as the others watch it, paused in shock.

"You'll turn every animal on the island into tools for your warfare?" Mew Zakuro growled, her fur standing on edge, "This place was made to protect them, now you've made it into nothing more than a death trap,"

"Your government uses other humans and organisms as its bullets in their battles. What makes us so different in that perspective?" Gateau threw back.

"We respect everything, we just don't abandon them like you do to your Chimera Animas we take down!" Mew Mint held her Mint Arrow, ready to fight.

"Don't you care at all for the animals? For the Para Para?" Mew Lettuce added, stepping up despite Gateau's glare burning into her, "The army and ourselves destroy your Chimera Animas, your Para Para… Don't you feel anything for them?" She asked them and Gateau looked at her as if he was watching a retarded beetle.

"They are tools. Biological weapons born and bred to fight," He told her.

"We can't just stand here na no da," Mew Pudding huffed, her cheeks puffed up in irritation, "Mew Ichigo Onee-chan!" She piped up to the frozen Mew Ichigo, her eyes still on the lake and motionless. Mew Pudding's determination seeped away, edging closer to her, "Onee-chan?" She echoed and suddenly Mew Ichigo blinked, jumping to life.

"Yes, we can't just stand around and do nothing," Mew Ichigo's voice grew louder and more confident with each word, "Let's get rid of that lake! Ribbon Strawberry Check Surprise!" She jumped up, pointing the attack straight to the lake.

"I can't let you do that my kitten," Kish rasped in her ear, hooking his Dragon Swords around the Strawberry Bell Version Up and pulling it up to send the attack hurtling into the night sky. Mew Ichigo growled at Kish, feeling his breath, his lips in her ear. She shoved his grip off the Strawberry Bell Version Up, shrugging him away before landing on the ground.

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" Mew Zakuro wrapped the string of light around Kish's ankle and wiped him away from Mew Ichigo. She nodded appreciatively at her while Mew Mint flew up into the air, her Mint Arrow aimed at Gateau in case he approached the pink Mew Mew.

Mew Ichigo jumped up, ready to attack again and Gateau's hand flicked up immediately. Mew Mint shot a Mint Echo, aimed for his hand. Gateau moaned loudly as the arrow made of blue light embedded its way into his palm, ripping through his leather gloves. He held his wrist as he stared down, frightened as it burned and spread agony through his body. He glared at Mew Mint, who just drew another arrow, preparing to fight him.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Mew Ichigo," Mew Mint told him.

"What did I tell you kitten?" Kish's voice appeared again as he began to teleport behind Mew Ichigo, his Dragon Swords still in his hands, preparing to attack her.

Alto wasted no time, dropping onto his hand, yowling at the top of his lungs. Kish stumbled back, dropping a sai to swat the gray cat off his head. Alto tried to keep his hold on Kish, his claws digging into his scalp, creating thin, acute scratches on his skin. Kish smacked his hand across Alto's head and Alto's nose burned. His sense of smell became blocked for a second, smelling his own blood as a blood vessel ruptured in his nose. His ears rang, echoing endlessly, from the thump over his head. Kish then walloped him a final time, knocking Alto off his head. Alto became disorientated for a second, his head pounding, blood rushing through his ears as he tumbled to the ground and fell into the lake.

He gasped as the water invaded his fur, saturating him from head to toe. He started to flail around, his eyes closed tightly as the brightly lit lake burned his eyes. His fur was waterlogged, only dragging him down to the bottom of the lake.

'Shit! I can't die here! Not now!' Alto thought, 'Aquisfera, the planet, is still in peril. The Mew Mews and Keiichiro need me. I haven't finished perfecting the Mew Project! I haven't discovered all of the secrets about the past. I haven't had a girlfriend before either. Dying a virgin? That just puts the icing on the cake… I should have told Lettuc-' His drowsy thoughts were cut off as two arms caught him and brought him up to the surface.

He shivered uncontrollably, opening his mouth to gulp up the cold, fresh air. It was a harsh yet a welcome chill to his soaked fur.

"You're so lucky I followed you," Seeker Hitomi whispered, pulling herself out of the lake, cradling Alto to her chest. Mew Ichigo halted her attack, dropping to her feet as she watched Seeker Hitomi.

"The cat that saved you… They must see you as one of them," Seeker Hitomi rushed an explanation, hiding the green scarf from her sight. Mew Ichigo was then ripped into the present, allowing Seeker Hitomi to dive into the bushes.

"Mew Pudding Kick!" Mew Pudding cheered as she threw herself at Kish, distracting him. They tumbled to the ground, allowing Mew Ichigo to spring up and attack the lake.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check Surprise!" She threw the large beam of light barreling into the lake. The water exploded, as if a bomb had been dropped on the lake.

Mew Ichigo's triumphant grin disappeared however as a horde of newborn Para Para escaped into the air. Seeker Hitomi struggled back, retreating into the trees as a Para Para came after her. She shielded Alto, closing her eyes as her whole frame shook. Alto's ice blue eyes watched it, his pupils a thin sliver as it flew by. He sighed in relief until he heard Seeker Hitomi shriek, spinning around to watch a beetle start to turn into a Chimera Anima. The Mew Mews stood still, the Para Para finding hosts around them and transforming into Chimera Animas.

"No…" Mew Ringo murmured as she shielded Yuki, pressing the penguin into her body.

"Goddamn it!" Mashio hissed, running over to protect his sister, his Swiss army knife drawn, "How many are there!" He called out as Mew Mint fluttered around in panic.

"At least seven so far!" She called back as Gateau chuckled to himself, placing another hand on the Mint Echo that was still stuck in his hand.

"And there will be more soon enough," He rasped before attempting to pull the arrow from his skin. Mew Ringo rested her cheek on Yuki's beak, tears starting to roll down her face.

"What if some are two Para Para like what happened to Yuki?" She asked but her voice was too quiet, Mashio only picking up on his little sister, "Mama and Papa love this island and wanted to protect all the animals on it. Yuki told me about how painful, terrifying and hellish it is… They are all in incredible pain, they will all die…" She cried and the Mew Aqua around her neck lit up again, "I won't let a single creature die of that horrible fate!" She wept as the Mew Aqua exploded with light, bathing the whole area.

Mashio suddenly felt a strong wind, a surge of energy pulsated from Mew Ringo, throwing him away. The others tried to push against the gale that erupted from nowhere as Mew Ringo held on tightly to Yuki while the energy ran and poured over her skin. She felt the raw power in her blood, vibrating in every muscle and her mind was crystal clear.

She struggled to her feet, the force of the Mew Aqua threatening to push her down and slam her into the ground. She locked her knees into place, trying to hold her place as she let one of her arms let go of Yuki, pressing Yuki into her body with her other arm. She held her arm out against the force of the Mew Aqua as words bubbled to her mouth.

"Mew Aqua Rod!" She called out.

Keeki and Keiichiro spun around as one of the protective cases for an artifact shattered behind them into glitter. The old, wand-like artifact glowed before it disappeared in front of them and appeared in front of Mew Ringo. The rust and dirt melted off the Mew Aqua Rod as the Mew Aqua's energy saturated it and restored its pink and golden colour and the large glass heart at the end.

"Shining!" Mew Ringo called as the Mew Aqua ripped itself from the glass vial and embedded itself into the Mew Aqua Rod. Kish and Gateau watched in amazement, looking at the liquid-like crystal that poured out pure energy.

"That's it… That crazy Furaro was right…" Kish breathed, "Mew Aqua really does exist here!" He exclaimed as the Mew Mews gazed on in amazement.

"Ribbon Aqua Drops!" Mew Ringo called and spun around in a circle, each movement of her hand creating large bubbles that floated around the area. Mew Ringo started to make her way to lake, glaring at it before she dived into it.

"Mew Ringo!" Mew Ichigo called out, looking into the depths of the lake when she heard a Chimera Anima screech, repelled by the Mew Aqua. A Rat Chimera fell to the ground, its paws rubbing the area where a bubble of Mew Aqua had popped on.

"It weakens the Chimera Animas…" Mew Lettuce breathed as Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro immediately began attacking the Chimera Animas and easily, with one swipe of a Zakuro Pure and one Mint Echo, they were reverted back to a Para Para and an animal.

"Let's get them now na no da!" Mew Pudding called out, creating a Pudding Ring Inferno to trap to Chimera Animas.

Mew Ringo dived into the depths of the lake, trailing the Mew Aqua Rod behind her. The bottom of the lake was swarming with newly hatched Para Para, their streamline shapes starting to swim to the surface. In the middle of the lake sat a patch of mud, where Mew Ichigo's attack had hit and destroyed the pebbles. Mew Ringo frowned at the glowing pebbles as Yuki swam beside her, healed by the Mew Aqua Drops. She matched Yuki, her flippers helping her to fly through the water and spread the Mew Aqua. The Mew Aqua spilled through the water, ripping away any chemicals that Gateau may have added before settling on the pebbles. It began to melt them, destroying all evidence of them before attacking the newborn Para Para. The water started to feel fresher, softer and cold against Mew Ringo's skin. The breeding ground disappeared and the young Para Para started to sink to the bottom, dead. Mew Ringo then swam up to the surface, pushing the Mew Aqua Rod into the air to allow more of it to escape.

"They are all dead!" Gateau roared, "How?" He screamed. His whole body shook, threatening to explode when Kish teleported to his side.

"Let's retreat," He said, gathering some of the remaining Para Para, "Mew Aqua exists… We have to tell the others immediately," He told him. Gateau glared at him, his pupils pinpoints as they burned into him, "There is nothing left. We failed here but we may win the war," Kish said before he teleported away, taking a horde of Para Para with him. Gateau bared his teeth as he scowled down at the sight in front of him.

The lake was now a healthy temperature, not lit up brighter than the moonlight and Tokyo Mew Mew had disposed of their Chimera Animas.

"Ribbon Spectrum Check!" Seeker Hitomi called out. She used the remnants of Mew Ichigo's power from before to throw an attack at Gateau. She hit him on his shoulder, throwing him back a metre through the air. Gateau held in his gasp of surprise, anger and pain. He looked down at Seeker Hitomi who lowered her Spectrum Point, glaring at him.

"It's your turn now," She told him. Gateau glared at her before letting out a small scoff, which turned into a hysterical laughing fit.

"I can't believe it! My week of research, blood and sweat is gone! You little pieces of dirt will pay for this. Savour this bittersweet victory for now because I will make you rue this day," He yelled out at them before he disappeared, abandoning his mission.

* * *

"You failed?" Pie echoed Kish's words as he floated overhead. Kish shrugged, looking back down at the tall Kaerufan.

"They got another Mew Mew with them now. I think they may get more on their side," Kish reported to him, "And you were right… That energy source was Mew Aqua," He said as he floated back down to the ground as Sasujiro entered the room, his eyes wide in astonishment.

"You found some?" He asked but Kish shook his head.

"The Mew Mews know how to use it," He said.

"We just have to find some before they do," Pie said, "Then we'll deal a lot of damage," He mused, not taking his purple-blue eyes of his screen. Sasujiro gazed down at the ground, his red eyes dark as he grasped his stump of an arm.

"If that bitch didn't get my arm then I would be able to help attack alongside you…" He hissed.

"You know that weakling that tags along with them?" Kish spoke up. Sasujiro looked up at him curiously, "I think I know who she is…"

"Really, she is a human?" He asked.

"Yes," Kish replied, nodding. Pie stopped typing for a second before continuing, frowning at this. Sasujiro began to grin manically, his eyes churning with bloodlust. Kish felt his spine shiver, looking away from the oldest Kaerufan.

"She would be useful," Pie stepped in, "If we can find out the location, weaknesses and any other information that the Mew Mews have then we'll be able to easily dispose of them,"

"What about the humans though?" Tart jumped into the conversation, "We need to get rid of them right? If the Mews are getting stronger than the humans will follow through,"

"Don't worry about that," Pie cut in, "Sasujiro-san, Pastry-san and I are developing something for that. It'll take awhile to develop but it should be ready by a few months. If it goes perfectly, then we'll be able to eliminate humanity," Pie explained.

"I'll leave it to you then," Kish smirked before he teleported away to his own room.

It sat in darkness, the large body of Ban was curled up in his corner, bandages covering his wound. Kish rolled his neck, making loud cracks as he attempted to get rid of the stress that had been beaten into his body. He sat on the edge of his mattress, which he had found discarded but he bounced back on it. He flinched, the springs in the mattress were intact. He ran his hand along the surface, there was a blanket on it, an incredibly soft one at that. This bed would have to have been stolen from a human's shop. Kish knew that no one except Tart or himself was reckless enough to do that. He then felt something warm. He froze up as his hand clasped around a bare, hot breast. He jumped up, tearing himself away from the bed, throwing himself onto the wall.

'Did I stumble into the wrong room? Is this Pastry's?' He thought, starting to creep to the exit when he thought logically, 'No! Ban's here…' He thought to himself as he heard the other figure stir in the bed.

"You're finally back!" A female voice sounded, "I fixed up _our_ room," She continued to talk, "Don't you think it looks wonderful?" She asked as Kish turned on the once broken light, which has been replaced with a newly made light globe. The lucurious bed was large and sitting in it was a Kaerufan girl around the same age as Kish. She was completely naked and the way she sat up pushed out her breasts to show them off to Kish. Her dull pink hair fell over her shoulders in a more messy fashion then Mew Ichigo's but her pink eyes looked almost identical to the Mew Mew.

"You-ou… Your one of Furaro's high class warriors!" Kish breathed as her dark strawberry pink eyes locked onto his.

"Don't you remember me? The time we shared?" She asked, her voice quiet and whimpering. Her eyes shimmered with rejection and a worried blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Like I could!" Kish said aloud as arousal and guilt crept up on him. He mentally kicked himself in the side for it.

He could still remember the peer pressure as Sasujiro got him to drink that weird liquid that intoxicated him, controlled and blinded him. The girl smiled, sinking in the bed more as Kish remembered everything about her in a second. The feel of her skin, pinning her down and tear apart her clothes like he lusts for on Mew Ichigo. He could remember the satisfaction when she gave up fighting up and gave himself to her, breaking her like he tries with Mew Ichigo.

The Kaerufan that uncannily looks like Mew Ichigo, the girl that Kish had drunkenly forced himself on while imagining Mew Ichigo was sitting in his bed.

Sutroberry was here, looking at Kish with obsessed, lovestruck eyes.

* * *

**ZoeyHoshi:** I never write anything that doesn't serve a purpose! Sutroberry is back and all I can say is "What goes around, comes around,"

**Kish:** You really do hate me don't you?

**ZoeyHoshi:** On another note of avoiding that question, I know I have changed a few things.

1- Sutroberry used to be spelt Sutoroberi, that's changed and I will go back and fix this.

2- I know that Ringo's weapon is called Apple Tick however to let her fit in the Mew Mew trend, it's now Ringo Stick


	4. Glider

**Author's Note:** Back to school and trials are right around the corner for me so there might not be a new chapter for a little while. A more light-hearted chapter, wrapping up the Aqua Drop Arc and letting it smoothly move into the Seeker Arc. I recently bought the new, retranslated omnibus of Negima! giving me the inspiration for the dodgeball scene

**Note:** I am Australian so some of my spelling and words will be different from American spelling. Examples: Mum instead of Mom, symbolise instead of symbolize and metre instead of meter.

Please feel free to favourite, comment or review! Thank you for the support Nya~!

* * *

**The Mew Project: Aquisfera **

**Chapter 4: Glider**

Rau sat down, her brown ears erect as she listened down the hallway. The mixed breed dog's brown eyes were locked onto the closed bathroom door, a thin slice of light pouring out under the door. She slowly walked down the hall, her claws clicking on the wooden floor before she sat loyally in front of the door.

Masaya's eyes flicked over to the door before turning back to the bathroom mirror. His throat twitched, blood rushing in a crazed frenzy, flushing Masaya's skin. Masaya took three deep breaths, attempting to calm down his rapidly beating heart. When then resorted to holding his breath, biting down on his lip to hold it down. His ribcage felt restricted, taut and his heart thundered heavily, threatening to break out of its cage. He breathed out, flicking on the tap to run his feverish skin under the cool water. The raven-haired boy smiled as Rau gave a concerned whimper.

"Rau, I'm okay. Don't worry," He breathed quietly. He lowered his face into sink to throw the cold water onto his face. He stood still, enjoying the relief from the heat before looking in the mirror again, peering into his brown eyes.

"_What are you doing? Answer me!" _A voice echoed through Masaya's head and suddenly the bathroom was swept away, replaced with another world.

_He gazed out at a strange, temple-like area that was dully lit, the sky only just starting to lighten. In front of him was a woman, the one that plagued these weird dream-like visions. She striped down in front of him, standing in the middle of a strange circle, the stone slab was scratched apart with an alien language. She gazed up at him with solid pink eyes that glimmered blue in the pale dawn._

"_My lord, please hold onto that," She requested, pointing to a strange device that looked like a pistol. In the barrel was a glass tube that was filled with blood. Masaya's gut wrenched as a steady flow of animal blood trickled down the device, , "Direct it at me and fire," She told him, holding out her arms to expose herself. Masaya flinched, feeling sheepish at looking at this naked woman however he wasn't in control of his body. He however shifted to the pistol and picked it up. He inspected the pistol, squirming as the blood covered his fingers, staining his strangely pale hands._

"_Why? Explain yourself…" A voice sounded, looking back at the woman._

"_My duty my lord. If I am to protect our land, our planet and of course, you my lord, then I must do this," She smiled at him, her cheeks flushed, "I will be bound to the land. I'll be able to sense its energies, its life and all life on its surface. I'll be able to bend and borrow its strength to serve and protect it," She explained._

"_You don't have to do such a thing beloved. You protect me? I'll protect and guard you until my every last breath is ripped from my body," The deep voice replied._

"_My lord, darling, you are the champion of our people. You must be defended and I won't stand by and be inadequate. Be my sword and I'll be your shield my lord, my love…" Her voice was filled with unwavering devotion, "Fire and start the infusion,"_

The colour bleached out and Masaya found himself staring into the bathroom mirror yet again. For a second, we swore he saw a shimmer of blue before he shook his head, throwing his face into the cold water.

'Calm down! I have to think logically. Am I sick? It would explain the red flush and feverish temperature,' He check his lymph nodes however they were not swollen, 'Okay… Not sick but maybe I should ask my parents? They would worry and take me into the hospital,' He frowned at that, knowing that each hospital was busy, hundreds of people effected by carbon monoxide poisoning or injured after NightFall.

Masaya pulled himself away from the sink, throwing a towel on the floor to clean up the water he spilt and went to reassure Rau. The dog wagged her tail, ears pricked up as he walked out of the bathroom. He patted her before walking downstairs. Rau stood at the top of the stairs, whining at Masaya with her head tilted.

"I'm just going to train a bit," Masaya told her, creeping around downstairs to retrieve his bamboo sword, "I need to clear my head," He whispered as Rau followed him down the stairs and into his small backyard. Masaya heaved a breath as he set up the homemade dummy his father had made for him, taking his stance as he first practiced his movements.

Once Masaya had finished his exercises, he took his stance in front of the dummy. He flinched as his muscles began to simmer with strength. Masaya focused again, hiding away his confusion and attacked the dummy. With every swing he felt incredible. He could feel this strength surging throughout his body, drenching every tissue, every cell.

He focused this power into his arms, his burning fingers gripping the bamboo sword. He brought his sword up, unknowingly channeling this force into the sword and brought it down on the dummy, splitting it into two. Masaya gasped, staring at the now destroyed dummy before gazing at his own hands. Rau walked over to sniff it before she looked up at Masaya, his eyes glowing blue for a few seconds before disappearing. Masaya looked at his own hands and the sword in silence before looking up at the early morning sky.

"I wonder… Is Ichigo fighting right now?" Masaya spoke out aloud. Rau cocked her head to ask what Masaya meant. Masaya frowned, his stomach turned uncomfortably, "She's at that island right now isn't she?" His hand gripped the bamboo sword, "If she is in trouble then… I can't do anything about it… What could I even do to help her?" He asked himself before he gazed down at the split dummy.

'What if that alien is attacking her?' His mind asked him as images and memories of Kish tackling and harassing Ichigo came into his mind. He flinched up at the thought of Mew Ichigo, crying and screaming for help as Kish's hands held her down and roamed over her body. Her tear-filled eyes and silent screams for help as she's devoured by the perverted alien, the image etched its way murderously into Masaya's mind.

"I won't let it happen…" Masaya whispered, his voice full of hate, "I won't let any harm come to her, even if I die, I'll will protect her. Ichigo his? You've got to be kidding me!" He rasped as the bamboo sword pulsated with blue energy, mixed in with Masaya's own Ki.

* * *

The sun was a glorious sight for Ringo, the terror-filled night finally at an end. The hot sunlight smoldered her skin, Ringo rolled over to escape it and surrendered the remaining corner of the blanket to Pudding. Pudding slept soundly beside her, the blanket coiled around her body like a constrictor.

For the first time in her life, Ringo didn't feel uncomfortable sleeping in her denim skirt and hoodie nor did the cheap springs of the cabin's mattress irritate her. She sluggishly rubbed her foot against Yuki, content and relax when she heard the loud creak of the bathroom door.

Ringo sat up slowly, rubbing away gunk from her eyes while Pudding began to stir slowly. Hitomi walked over to her bag, a damp towel draped around her shoulders. She turned around to Ringo, waving to her with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. Ringo shyly waved back, getting her baring back as she looked across the large cabin. Lettuce was texting on her mobile while Ichigo slept happily next to her, curled up and making a soft purring sound. In the remaining bed, Mint clung to Zakuro's arm, smiling in her sleep.

"Ho ywo teex'ng?" Hitomi asked through her toothbrush. Lettuce blinked, clueless at her question, Hitomi pointed at Lettuce's phone and tilted her head to look curious.

"Oh! My little brother was wondering if I come home tonight. I should try and find something for him before we leave," She commented, closing up her phone.

'That's right' Ringo thought, her face dropping, 'They'll be returning to Tokyo today…'

"So… You're necklace?" Hitomi took out her toothbrush, looking over at Ringo's bedside table. The chain that once held the glass vial sat around the small crystal, the Mew Aqua's power used up and now it just shimmered dully in the sunlight.

"Mama gave it to me before she died," Ringo said simply, "She tried to stop poachers but then there was an accident," Ringo picked up the remaining Mew Aqua and gazed into it.

"That's why you wanted to protect the island?" Lettuce asked. Ringo nodded slowly, looking into the Mew Aqua.

"It's around twelve, about time to wake up the others?" Hitomi asked, changing the subject. Pudding started to unwrap herself from the blanket while Hitomi started to snicker, watching Mint, "Anyone got a pen?" She asked, kneeling near Mint.

"That wouldn't be such a good idea…" Mint groggily sighed, rolling around to sleepily glare at Hitomi. Hitomi gave a half nervous laugh however Mint cut it short, ruffling and grinding her palm in her damp hair.

"Good Morning Mint Onee-chan!" Pudding greeted happily. Mint sighed, glancing back at Zakuro as she started to wake up.

"Honestly, why did you have to wake us up? Onee-sama worked hard last night, I did as well!" Mint added, glaring down at Hitomi, "I didn't see you helping out! Oh wait, you just get us into more trouble!" Mint jeered as Hitomi bit her lip, giving Mint a stern gaze back. Mint flinched a little at this, before gazing off at Ichigo, "If you wanted to wake someone up like that, wouldn't she be easier?" Mint deflected Hitomi's glance easily.

"Mint Onee-chan just wanted to be with Zakuro Onee-chan. That must have been heaven for her na no da," Pudding loudly whispered to Ringo. Zakuro jerked, her ears picking it up and she slumped over, letting out a sigh as Mint and Hitomi flocked around Ichigo's sleeping body.

"I don't think that we…" Lettuce started, evacuating the idea to sit on Zakuro's bed, "Shouldn't we stop them Zakuro-san?" Lettuce asked but Zakuro was smirking, watching Pudding join them, whispering and scheming together.

"Naa," Zakuro shook her head as Pudding carefully crawled onto Ichigo's bed, cautiously placing her weight on the mattress.

"Ichigo…" Hitomi tried her best to impersonate Masaya, leaning in close to her face.

"You sound like you're passing a kidney stone," Mint arched an eyebrow at this impersonation and the two giggled softly, taking a few seconds to regain their composure.

"My princess Ichigo… Wake up darling," She continued. Mint sneered, trailing her fingertips up and around Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo gave a whimper, shivering and shifting her body slightly.

"Aoyama-kun…" Ichigo murmured and the three girls backed away, covering their mouths to hold back their cries of laughter. They soon calmed down, inching closer to her again.

"I love you, Ichigo," Hitomi continued, pressing her lips together as they shivered with laughter. Mint stroked her cheek, trailing down her neck and shoulder as a blush appeared on Ichigo's cheeks and a pleasure-filled sigh. Pudding then leaned in and kissed Ichigo's ear.

"Wake up Ichigo Onee-chan! Stop having dirty dreams na no da!" Pudding cheered before falling on the bed, laughing loudly. Ichigo yelped awake, her eyes darting around while her whole face turned into a deep red, "Is Pudding a good kisser na no da?" Pudding asked and Ichigo buried her face into her pillow.

"That wasn't nice!" She said into the pillow before throwing it at Hitomi and Mint, "You guys planned this! It was most probably Mint!" Ichigo hissed, her cat ears appearing. Mint tore away the pillow and regained her snobbish, condescending composure.

"It's not my fault that you're an easy target. You're the one with perverted thoughts," Mint explained, throwing verbal attacks at Ichigo.

"I'm not perverted! Or maybe Mint is jealous that I'm able to get a boyfriend. You just have to settle for being a fangi-" Mint threw the pillow back at Ichigo, cutting her off.

"I'm able to get a boyfriend thank you very much!" Mint cut in, "I just don't put myself out for the dens-" Ichigo pegged the pillow back at her.

"If someone else here had a boyfriend, then you would target them too!" Ichigo pointed out.

"Someone else does have a boyfriend na no da!" Pudding sat up and the whole room went quiet. All of the girls looked at Pudding, baffled and perplexed.

"What? What do you mean Pudding?" Ichigo asked and Pudding grinned widely. Zakuro's heart started to thunder, each tissue in her body becoming tense and nervous.

"Lettuce Onee-chan and Shirogane Onii-chan looked lovey-dovey last night na no da!" Pudding said and Lettuce wanted to slam her head into a stone hand to face palm herself, "They held hands while taking to Ringo-chan's father na no da! They held hands the whole time na no da!"

"What? Lettuce this true?" Ichigo asked, sticking her face into Lettuce's. Zakuro exhaled, her hand on her chest as she glanced off to the side.

'Thank god, if they thought that there was something going on between Calum Senpai and myself… I would beat that letcherous guy senseless, it would be like him to spread rumours like that,' She thought as Mint, Hitomi, Ringo, Pudding and Ichigo surrounded a blubbering Lettuce.

"I-I-I-I… Haven't got a boy- There's nothing!" Lettuce flustered, her face turning a deep red, "We d-did but it was a-a-a reassuring…"

"Shirogane! Really?" Ichigo echoed, ignoring Lettuce's cries.

"There's nothing!" Lettuce blubbered as Mint brought her finger to her chin as she thought deeply.

"You two do act a little strange around each other…" Mint added, "You can sense the sexual tension," She sneered to the older Mew Mews.

"What's sexual tension na no da?" Pudding asked innocently while Ringo blushed at the word sexual.

"It's not like that!" Lettuce flailed her arms around.

"Shirogane! That jerk? Honestly! I thought he was emotionally dense!" Ichigo growled before her face twisted around, "I can't even picture him being sweet, the idea of him nak-" She covered her mouth, repulsed at the idea.

"It's not like that!" Lettuce rose her voice, silencing everyone. They gazed at her, wide eyed and gapping that she actually rose her voice for once, "Sorry," She apologised before continuing, "Last night, we were all just scared of telling Akai-san… We just did it to support each other. Nothing happened like that," Lettuce explained.

"Pudding wasn't nervous last night na no da," Pudding added, confused.

"When are you ever something other than hyperactive Pudding?" Mint asked her back and Ichigo's face dropped, disappointed at this conclusion.

"But Lettuce," Hitomi started, "You seemed a little flustered at that…" Hitomi commented, "I agree with Mint Ane-chan, there is some tension around you two, I can even see it!" She said, "Like electricity in the air,"

"He seemed to act differently towards you," Zakuro commented and Ichigo's face picked up, smiling widely.

"So there is something going on! Just it's not official yet?" Ichigo brightened up and asked the others.

"There's nothing!" Lettuce cut in.

"Yes, there's nothing going on yet," Zakuro cut in, "Because you're not dating but that doesn't include yours and his feelings," She said and Ichigo pounced on Lettuce, pinning her down to the ground.

"Lettuce! Do you like Shirogane?" She asked, her ears still out and flicked towards Lettuce to pick up every word she uttered, no matter how quiet she breathed them.

"I-I-I…" Lettuce murmured before she shook her head, her mind melted away under pressure and replaced by nothing but a blank page.

"Ichigo," Zakuro cut in sternly, "You're to harsh on her," Zakuro commented, saving Lettuce. Lettuce was a mess, heat radiating of her embarrassed cheeks, "If we want to know her feelings. Then we have to make her tell us on fair conditions," Zakuro smirked. Lettuce making a audible 'eh?' as the other girls gazed at the oldest Mew in confusion.

* * *

"What? What does this mean Akasaka?" Keeki asked as sirens and alarms rang in the labs. Paru dived into her hair, its many eyes looking at the flashing screens. Keiichiro typed emails and messages at an insane pace, his eyes flashing up to the screen. He didn't answer her, finishing off his messages and sending them off before gazing at her. Her golden eyes flicked from screen to screen, trying to understand the graphs.

"Keeki-san… Could you please find information about Mew Aqua? We need to have it translated and written down," Keiichiro requested.

"If you tell me what is going on," Keeki snapped, staring at him before looking back up at the screens.

"I was going to tell you Keeki-san, I'm not going to leave you out of the loop despite what you may think," Keiichiro replied softly, "You're a part of the team now, even if you don't physically fight your own people," Keeki blinked slowly, her lower lip quivering a little before glancing away.

"I just want to understand the truth… And you can't let me leave here. I know where you are… Who you are, I'm lucky that I'm even alive," Keeki's voice was almost drowned out by the alarm.

"We are just trying to understand the truth too Keeki-san, that's all we have been trying to do before even Ryou was born. We just want to protect this planet, not fight your people like our government does,"

" So then what's going on?" Keeki suddenly asked, bring the conversation back to the present.

"To be honest, until we discover more about Mew Aqua, I'm not entirely sure but… We have readings of an explosion of Mew Aqua from deep within the planet. It is either coming from the Mantle or even the Core of the planet itself,"

"More Mew Aqua? Could it have been triggered by the release of the one Mew Aqua? Could it have been like a… Umm…"

"Acting like a catalyst? Prompting a reaction with the planet. You said it was unique, belonging only to this planet right?" Keiichiro inquired, "Then… I wonder if someone left that one behind to do just this thing…" Keiichiro wondered.

"Mew Aqua is told as the planet's natural balance of power. The scriptures said if it would appear, it would either give amazing power to anything that touched it or you would become sick and die… Only the strongest could withstand to use it," Keeki said, reading out aloud a scroll of paper. Suddenly, a ringing sounded and a live streamed video popped up on the largest screen.

"Keiichiro? Are you the-" The middle-aged American was suddenly drowned and blocked by a fifteen year old girl, her dark purple hair put into a side ponytail.

"Hey Kei!" Fry greeted, "Hey Keeki!" She waved at them, "What the hell is happening? We are getting alarms of energy fluctuations like crazy over here!"

"Could you wait a second Fry?" Keiichiro spoke up, exhausted at her energy already, "I want to wait for everyone so I only have to debrief everyone once," He explained as Keeki meekly waved to Fry.

"Akasaka, how many groups are stationed around this planet?" Keeki asked. Keiichiro frowned, gazing up at the roof as he crunched through he numbers.

"We set a group up at major cities where either artifacts have been found and where there were reading of strong energy fields," Keiichiro explained.

"Strong energy fields…" Keeki trailed off, "Do you think it could be related to Mew Aqua?" Keeki asked.

"Could be, if everyone has the same reading, then we might have a base over the main 'wells' of Mew Aqua,"

* * *

"Dodgeball?" The girls echoed as Zakuro walked over into the surf. She held the bright yellow, blow-up beach ball in her hand, showing it off to the girls.

"Yes. We'll settle this off fairly," Zakuro smiled while Mint squirmed, digging her bare feet into the sand. Hitomi and Ichigo looked back at her, almost expecting a nosebleed from her by the way she was drooling over Zakuro.

"That's the outfit from last year's summer collection," She mumbled out aloud, "Onee-sama looks even more elegant in reality. The contrast between her pale skin and the dark blue fabric… The texture of the frills and the beads, it looks so much better on her than any one else!" She squealed.

"Honestly Ane-chan…" Hitomi groaned, looking back at Zakuro who slumped slightly at Mint's attitude for a second before Pudding jumped up.

"So, what are the rules na no da?" She said, taking a martial art stance. The low tide rumbled over her toes, coaxing her into the surf.

"Two teams. Those who want to defend Lettuce and those who want the truth," Zakuro explained, "If the latter team beats Lettuce's team, then she'll have to tell," Zakuro cheekily grinned. Lettuce recoiled, her chest and heaving heart tightening up more as Ichigo nodded, agreeing with the idea.

"Don't worry Lettuce Onee-chan," Ringo waddled over to her, "I'll help you," She smiled softly.

"Pudding will too na no da!" Pudding spun around to face Lettuce.

"I thought you wanted to know Pudding," Mint said, snapped out of her fangirl-mode, "You were the one that brought this up in the first place,"

"Pudding doesn't want to know," Pudding replied. Lettuce joyfully smiled, a portion of the weight sliding off her shoulders and loosing its grip on her chest. Pudding just closed her eyes, nodding to herself before smiling, "Because Pudding already knows that they are lovey-dovey and in super-duper love with each other na no da!" She explained, causing Lettuce to face fault into the sand.

"Zakuro-san, who's team are you on?" Ichigo asked as she stepped delicately into the cold ocean.

"Yours of course,"

"I didn't picture you to be curious. I thought you would be the mature, serious one that already knew," Ichigo truthfully admitted and Zakuro laughed quietly, "Do you already know?" Ichigo hushed, moving closer to her. Mint pouted at this, quickly walking into the surf. She flashed out her hand and grabbed Ichigo's ear and yanked her away slightly.

"No, not a clue. I'm honestly just as curious as you are. I just wanted to do something fun at the same time," She laughed.

"This seems crueler that what Ichigo was doing," Hitomi whispered as Pudding dragged the blubbering Lettuce into the water.

"Okay, the teams are set. So, we aim below the shoulders, one hit and your out," Mint clenched her fists, ready to go.

"This is slightly unfair," Lettuce stuttered, looking at her team. Zakuro tossed the ball to Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes lit up and locked onto Lettuce. Ichigo froze her body before suddenly throwing the ball at Lettuce. Lettuce flinched up, her chest painfully tight and preparing for it to hit her when Pudding's hand skillfully blocked her, catching the ball easily.

"If you catch the other's ball, then they are out na no da," Pudding grinned as Ichigo slumped down, collapsing into the water.

"Nice going," Mint huffed, "We are already one down now!" She proceeded to graze her fist into Ichigo's head.

"Don't worry na no da," Pudding looked up at Lettuce, "You've got Pudding Lettuce Onee-chan," She reassured Lettuce before she used her whole upper body to throw the ball at Hitomi. The lightning fast speed was easily picked up from Mint and Zakuro, their DNA kicking into gear however Hitomi had no fighting experience so the ball smacked into her upper thigh. She hissed a curse to herself, picking up and ball and tossing it to Mint.

"Onee-sama, this is looking bad," Mint mumbled, "Pudding is too strong," She sighed before tossing the ball at Ringo. Ringo slid out of the way, letting the ball drop before picking it up. Ringo tried to toss the ball however Mint dived for it, catching it.

"Sorry Onee-chan," Ringo turned to Lettuce.

"It's okay," Lettuce replied, "Thank you for helping me," Lettuce thanked her as Ringo walked by to join Ichigo and Hitomi on the shore.

"That was amazing Mint Ane-chan!" Hitomi cheered, jumping up and down, "I almost forgot why I look up to her," She added, smirking at Ichigo.

"I heard that!" Mint snapped back, "Just you wait until after Onee-sama I finish this!" Mint said, throwing the ball at Pudding, but she jumped back to dodge it.

"Don't hold your breath Mint Ane-chan. You're fangirling may get in the way," She yelled back. Mint's cheeks cracked into a blush and she shook her head. Pudding grabbed the ball, using this distraction and jumped into the air and threw the ball down to smack Mint in the chest. Mint chirped in surprise, falling over into the water and drenching herself.

"Sorry Onee-sama," Mint sniveled, passing the ball to the model.

"You did well Mint," Zakuro smiled at her, insistently cheering her up, "Anyway, don't you have to deal with a certain girl?" Zakuro asked and Mint jumped to her feet, spinning around to target Hitomi.

"I heard that Fujiwara!" Hitomi glared at Zakuro before running off, Mint hot on her heels.

"Pudding-chan is amazing," Ringo commented, adding onto Ichigo's sandcastle.

"Yes but so is Zakuro-san…" Ichigo added as the battle between the two began.

"You can't have Pudding protecting you forever Lettuce," Zakuro pointed out, throwing the ball. Lettuce dodged it, with added help from Pudding. Pudding picked up the ball and thanks to her years of Martial Arts, Acrobatics and her experience as a Mew Mew, Pudding bombarded Zakuro.

However, Zakuro had an athletic body, experience as a Mew Mew and the hunting abilities of a Grey Wolf. Zakuro picked up the ball and ran through the water at an amazing speed up to the border of the two teams, she then flung her arm back and slung the ball, hitting Lettuce in the hip.

"I'm so sorry Lettuce Onee-chan!" Pudding yelped as Lettuce slumped into the water.

"No, it's okay Pudding-san," Lettuce said, picking herself up.

"Okay, Pudding will do her best na no da!" Pudding picked up the ball, turning to Zakuro. Lettuce sat on the shore, letting the incoming tide wash over her feet. Ichigo and Ringo watched the amazing battle unfold while Hitomi was buried in the sand by Mint.

Pudding laughed as she dodged Zakuro's attempts to hit her before she threw them back with amazing force. Zakuro hissed, picking up the ball and staring down Pudding, hunting her. Zakuro threw the ball, putting all of her weight into the throw but Pudding cartwheeled out of the way. She jumped back to pick up the ball and crouched, coiling her muscles. She sprung up into the air, channeling Ki into her arm and then into the ball, lighting it up with her Ki.

'So, you want to play like this then?' Zakuro thought, letting her Wolf DNA seep into her system. Pudding smirked and catapulted the ball at Zakuro. Zakuro prepared her body, not peeling her eyes off the ball as it flew towards her. She brought up her hands to her chest, protecting it as the burning ball collided into her. The sheer force send Zakuro sliding back, she tried to anchor her feet into the sand to slow her down. Water flew around her, soaking her while the girls watched, their jaws wide open in shock.

"Oops, Pudding might have put to much power into that na no da," Pudding scratching her head after she landed. The others could only echo her words, in bold and underlining the understatement.

"Onee-sama! Are you-" Mint halted when Zakuro held up the caught ball.

"Out," She said aloud to Pudding, smiling through her saturated bangs that clung to her skin.

"Lettuce…" Ichigo whispered, her fingers creeping along her shoulder, "Rules are rules," She smiled smugly as Lettuce froze up. Lettuce looked down at the sand as the group descended upon her.

"Wh-What exactly am I-" Lettuce gazed up at them, her eyes shimmering doubtfully at the girls.

"Lettuce," Ichigo knelt down in front of Lettuce, crawling up to her to look her in the eye, "Do you like Shirogane?" She asked and Lettuce's cheek flushed up, creating a squirm from Ichigo.

"I… I…" Lettuce murmured, looking around at them before she looked down at her feet, "I don't know…" She finally said and Ichigo's face dropped.

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked, wiping sand off her body, "Do you find him attractive? Do you want to be near him? It's a simple question…" She said and Lettuce shook her head.

"It may seem simple but…" Lettuce trailed off as Zakuro walked up to them, dropping the ball onto the sand.

"What has he done?" Zakuro asked and Lettuce flinched, memories flooding back. The girls looked back at her, Ichigo tilting her head in confusion, "Ichigo, there must have been times when Aoyama did something or didn't do something that confused you?" Zakuro asked. Ichigo didn't reply at first until the Kendo Tournament came flashing back into her mind. The way he chased her, wanting to talk about something after he had approached Mew Ichigo. Ichigo shuddered, the fear and anxiety of the idea that Masaya knew made it hard to breathe.

"Yes…" Ichigo dropped her head, "Yeah…" She retreated back from Lettuce, slumping down in front of her as Lettuce gazed at her.

"What happened? Was it that night after Ichigo went crazy?" Mint asked. Ichigo flashed her teeth as a warning before Lettuce nodded.

"I just wanted to cheer him up. I thought that it was cruel that he carried this heavy weight on him when he is only a year older than me. I wanted to cheer him up, to see the normal Ryou when he… Kissed me…" Lettuce said, subconsciously touching her lips as Ichigo jumped up in shock while Pudding jumped around cheering.

"He kissed you?" Ichigo asked, trying to picture the scene in her head however her mind ran into a wall each time.

"Then what happened?" Mint asked, pushing her face closer to Lettuce.

"He suddenly stopped and apologised, he seemed really embarrassed and somewhat bashful about it… And he just… Wanted to pretend nothing happened…" Lettuce summarised. A long silence passed over them as Ichigo clenched her fist, grinding her teeth together in fury.

"Where is that depraved pervert?" She asked quietly but rage sharpened every word and breath, "I'll teach him a thing or two," She said and Hitomi joined her side.

"I'll make sure he can't escape," She added, the two nodding at each other.

"No! No! No!" Lettuce failed her arms around, "He wasn't right, he wasn't thinking straight!"

"So you like him then?" Mint asked and Lettuce slumped again.

"I don't know… I just want him not to blame himself for everything. We can carry the burden just as well as he can. I just want to make sure he is okay, it's not fair that he suffers for us and hides it away," Lettuce explained, "He isn't stronger than any of us. I just sympathise with him,"

"Girls," Ryou voice suddenly crackled from their Mew Pendents, "Please come up to Ringo's house,"

* * *

"Dad, they're here," Mashio called out, leading the girls into the Akai house. Zakuro patted Ichigo on the shoulder as Ryou came into sight, holding back the spitting cat girl. Ringo walked up to her brother, standing beside him as he ruffled her hair around cheekily, messing up her bow.

"Ringo," Her father breathed, looking at his daughter as if he expected someone totally different. Ringo fixed her hair, her red eyes staring at her father as he sighed, approaching her, "Shirogane-kun told me everything, Mashio said that it's true… You're a Mew Mew," He said and Ringo nodded, pulling out the Mew Ringo Pendent, showing her father.

"She protected the whole island last night," Mashio commented before gazing off to the side, "Pity that after all my years of training myself all I did was stab a monster," Mashio sighed. Ringo gave him a protesting gaze but Mashio cut it off by sticking out his tongue at her. Akai-san gave a worried glance at his two children before letting on Ringo again, checking her closely for any change in her.

"Ringo was incredible," Ichigo piped up, walking forward, "She can heal us and she was able to use an ability that we didn't even know about!" Ichigo tried to keep her composure in front of his somewhat cool gaze. He then nodded before turning back to his only daughter.

"Ringo, do you want to go?" He simply asked, catching Ringo completely off-guard.

"What? What do you mean?" She huffed.

"I know what you're like Ringo," He brushed his fingers through her hair, fixing it up after Mashio muddled it up, "You've been thinking about it all day haven't you?" He asked her. Ringo's head jerked up faintly before her eyes sunk to her hands that clutched her hoodie.

"Yes… Those aliens are everywhere, using animals as their own weapons. Yuki told me how painful and horrible it was… I don't want any other animal to experience that pain. I want to protect them and I want…" Ringo trailed off, gazing back at Ichigo, "I don't want to lose my friends," She stated softly.

"Go with them Ringo," Akai-san told her, "I can't keep you on this island, cut off from the world forever. I want you to experience more than what I can provide for you here," Ringo and Mashio gave him, 'You're serious?' look at the same time. Akai-san chuckled at the two in-sync siblings before continuing.

"I know that sounds silly, we are at war with an unknown enemy from space but… You are needed somewhere else," He said as Mashio nodded, looking at his sister distantly. Ringo was frozen, her fingers threatening to wear holes into her hoodie as she felt tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"Stop crying will ya?" Mashio cut in, snapping out of his thoughts, "You aren't leaving yet! I'll help you pack," He said, grabbing her scalp and leading her towards her room, ignoring her soft protests. Akai-san watched them go, standing up before turning back to face Ichigo.

"Are you? Mew Ichigo?" He asked her, gazing at the others and hoping he had picked the right girl.

"Yes, Momomiya Ichigo," She introduced herself. He inspected her, judging her up in a few seconds. Ryou tensed up as Akai-san gazed coolly at her, his blood spiked as his alternate DNA started becoming defencive about Ichigo. Ryou bit down on his lip as he fought the urge to stand between her and Akai-san, his hair standing on edge while he drowned a warning growl in his throat.

'It's Ichigo. Just Ichigo. Just Ichigo. Hear that? She isn't my damn offspring!' His human side mentally screamed at the spitting cat DNA, hissing and trying to scratch by Ryou's humanity.

"Mashio used to look after her but now…" Akai-san cut in, silencing everyone, "Can you can look out for her in place of him?" He asked. Ichigo flinched, not expecting that.

"Yes," Ichigo replied before looking back at the others, "But we'll all look out for her, just as she will for us," Ichigo told him straight. Akai-san nodded, accepting it before turning back to Ryou.

"So, you'll give her a place to live at?" Ringo's father asked Ryou, "Somewhere safe?"

"Yes, she'll be at our headquarters will several of our other girl members," He emphasised the word 'girl' dreading that Ringo's father would object to her living with two men, "I'll send over a few robots, similar to R200-"

"Masha!" Ichigo cut in, running over to scoop Masha from Ryou's shoulder. She cradled him, glaring at Ryou, "His name is Masha," She clarified.

"Sorry… Masha, " He rasped, glaring back at her, "Over to you to scan the island for anything paranormal. Be it Para Para, Mew Aqua or Kaerufan technology," He explained.

"Kae-?" Akai-san gapped at the word.

"It's the aliens' race, Kaerufans," Zakuro explained quickly to him.

"Yes, we'll help you protect this island, so if anything out of the normal is happening, let us know," Ryou finished up.

"Thank you, in return, we will be your ally in this war, no matter what happens. We cannot do to much, just being a nature reserve but this can be another Evac zone specifically for you, another base perhaps," He suggested and Ryou nodded happily, shaking his hand to seal the deal.

* * *

"Are you going to stop crying?" Mashio asked, looking up at Ringo as she cried on her bed. Mashio sighed, pulling out some bags and opening them up, "It's just has hard for me as it is for you," Mashio admitted. He stood up and walked over to his sister, patting her head as she tried to stop her tears.

"I want to leave, to go with them but I…" Ringo started before she started to cry again.

"Come on, do you see the Mew Mews crying?" Mashio asked.

"Well actuall-"

"It was a rhetorical question," Mashio cut in, not wanting his view on the Mew Mews changed, "We have to sacrifice, that's what happens in war but you'll have all of them with you to help you. You'll be away from Dad and I but you can just call, text or E-mail us, simple as that," Mashio explained, "It is the age of technology after all,"

"Will you look after Yuki for me?" She asked when Mashio arched an eyebrow.

"Hell no, that annoy thing is going with you," Mashio said and Ringo made a confused huff, looking at her brother, "That thing won't listen to me and it'll somehow make its way to you no matter what so it's easier if she goes with you from the get go," Mashio said as Yuki waddled up, angrily head-butting Mashio's ankle.

"She doesn't like you calling her an 'it',", Ringo translated as Mashio frowned at the two.

"I don't like it how you two can 'talk' to each other now. It's just plain creepy," Mashio dryly said. Yuki squawked again, flapping her flippers around as Ringo listened.

"She said she's glad to get away from you," Ringo translated. Mashio keep his dry gaze before softening and tehn he pulled out a water-filled vial from his green vest's pocket.

"You're vial from mother broke last night didn't it?" Mashio asked. Ringo nodded, pulling out the old chain from her mother and the remaining Mew Aqua. Mashio picked it up, opening the vial and putting the Mew Aqua inside. He then linked it onto the necklace and shifted over to Ringo, locking it around her neck, "There you go, now you have mother's chain and Mew Aqua and a vial from dad and I," Mashio told her. He then stood up, standing over her bags.

"Onii-chan," Ringo murmured as she looked at her necklace, running her fingers along it

"Come on, let's pack already. Being this adoring with you is making me question myself," Mashio joked. Ringo pouted but got up and began to pack.

* * *

"All passengers please wait in an orderly fashion for the boat to dock. Do not jump over the barriers or crowd the departing passengers," A voice sounded from the roof above. The girls began to gather their luggage, preparing to board the oncoming ferry. Ringo stood up, her red eyes landing on the familiar passenger ferry. She swallowed hard, a hard lump in her throat as she prepared to board it for the first time in years.

"Okay," Ryou checked his watch, "We should be back at Tokyo by seven. You can go home tonight but tomorrow afternoon I want you to all come into the café, Keiichiro wants to debrief all of you. We'll get everything sorted for you Ringo tomorrow, does someone want to show Ringo around tomorrow?"

"Pudding will na no da!" Pudding cheered, bouncing around Ringo happily, "If Ringo wants to stay at Pudding's house, you can come over anytime na no da," Pudding told her. Ringo nodded happily as the ferry came to a stop, docking at the wharf.

"You better get in line," Ringo's father advised. Ryou nodded, rounding up the girls to allow Ringo some privacy to say farewell to her family. Ringo watched them go before looking up at her father and brother.

"This is really happening huh?" Ringo echoed her thoughts. Mashio gave her a confused look while her father just nodded, lowering down to her eye level.

"I'll send you some money every month and you can ring, text or E-Mail us at anytime. Keeping you here on this island wasn't healthy for you, I was actually thinking about sending you to the mainland along with Mashio but," Her father glanced at Mashio, "You know what a stubborn goat he is,"

"Hey, I'm not a goat, I'm a charging, stubborn bull," Mashio cut in.

"Yeah, charging into the first sign of trouble, blinded to the negative drawbacks," Ringo and Akai-san commented. Mashio raised his eyebrows at Ringo, slightly scorning her.

"When did you get so not cute?" He joked when the ferry's horn cut them off.

"Mama and I are so proud of you Ringo, we both love you very much," Ringo's father hugged her gently, stroking her hair as her mother used to do, "Take care and we'll do anything to help you Ringo and we'll always be with you," He told her, pointing at the new vial and the remnant Mew Aqua, "Right here, just like Mama," He said as Ringo smothered him with another hug.

"I love you too Papa," Ringo murmured.

After a while, she tore away and tackled her brother. Mashio made an audible 'gack' sound as Ringo wrapped her arms around her brother, resting her head on his chest.

"Goodbye Onii-chan, I'll miss you," Ringo wept. Mashio awkwardly looked at his father, who was just watching them, and then sweeping the room before uncomfortably hugging her back.

"Go on, you'll miss the boat," Mashio cut in, signaling for Ringo to let go. Ringo nodded, holding onto her brother tightly before pulling away to scoop up Yuki.

"I'll make you all proud. Goodbye," She smiled before running off to join up with the others.

* * *

Keeki carefully slid into her bed, still staying in the infirmary on the second floor of Café Mew Mew. The windows were covered by blinds, protecting her from sight and also preventing her from locating where she was. She sighed, Paru floating around the room happily. Keeki leaned over, grunting as a wound painfully tugged at her side. She clenched her teeth, holding onto the agony jerking area before trying to turn on the bedside lamp. She picked up her diary log, preparing to write in it. She held the pen in her mouth, flicking it up and down as her eyes landed on a little black book.

She frowned, if Keiichiro knew that she had taken artifacts from the lab, he would be irked again. Keeki took the pen out of her mouth and place down her diary and pen and picked up the book.

She scanned it, it appeared similar to a small bible, a leather-like cover but a jet black colour and with a strange, white symbol on the cover. She rubbed the symbol, it was familiar, she had seen it before recently.

'But where? Could it have been on another artifact? It's nothing I've seen on Sasujiro's notes relating to Furaro's group..' She pondered as she slowly untied the white string and opened it. She carefully flipped through it, scanning through it roughly before turning back to the first page. It was mainly blank except for some beautifully written handwriting.

'It looks like it would belong to someone of royalty. All of the recounts I've seen aren't as elegant nor beautiful like this text. Is it a diary of a king? Princess?' Keeki thought to herself before she started to read the little note.

'_I have started this book in hopes that it will spread light on this issue. _

_As of now, there is a division between my people, not just our kingdoms but between my own species. They are discarded, seen as deformed, mutated and alien and thus are treated as such. _

_I have discovered a small group of this other race, they have told and shown me their amazing skills and research. _

_One day, I hope they will be a part of normal society. However, to whom ever picks this up, I want to introduce a race that has evolved, stemmed off from us Kaerufans, the Seekers._

_Sincerely, Queen Mew,'_

* * *

**Zoey Hoshi:** So finally, after so many chapters! Ringo is now apart of Tokyo Mew Mew, two more OC members are around the corner and what are Seekers? What do they have to do with Mew Mews and Aquisfera's history?


	5. Accepting trust

**Author's Note:** It's now the 22nd here in Australia and I'm not dead yet. So that means it's time to update! Yay! Sorry for the long hiatus! It's been so long since I've slipped into The Mew Project's world huh?

This chapter has been rewritten so many times, I think this was my 13th attempt of this chapter and I've been trying to write it since September. September! After the quick arc of the AquaDrop/Ringo, this seemed to be slow and boring to me. Then I had so many exams and examiners that disliked my major short story that I spent months on so writing was verrrry hard. However, here we are! Finally!

Please feel free to favourite, comment or review! Thank you for the support~!

* * *

**The Mew Project: Aquisfera **

**Chapter 5: Accepting trust**

Pudding couldn't name the strange sensation that was threatening to overwhelm her. The car trip back from the dock felt dreamlike to her. It had been long since Pudding had heard the purr of a car engine, the texture of the car seat covers under her hands and the click of the seat beat.

Pudding stared at her Mew Pendent, tracing the yellow pattern as her once faded memories of her mother started to creep to the surface. She could remember her mother driving her to shops, making sure that she and her baby brothers were buckled up, kissing her on the forehead before turning the key in the ignition.

Pudding pressed her face into her pillow, locking the memories away again before looking at her spotless room. Pudding heard the kids at school complain about their mothers cleaning their rooms when they were at a friend's house or at school. They fussed over things being taken or orderly packed away somewhere. Pudding never thought it would happen to her yet Yushin-sensei had cleaned her room and left nothing for Pudding to do.

Pudding was prepared to clean the house to the best of her ability, cook up dinner for her siblings and help them wash up and send them off to bed. However now Yushin-sensei was in the pristine kitchen, cooking them dinner and left all the Fong children to do whatever they wanted. All of this free time was something Pudding was not familiar with, well at least hadn't been for many years. Even the newly carpeted hallway upstairs was clean, no lego minefields lay around her brother's rooms and every bed was made.

Even Yuna Yunshin-sensei's presence brought up memories of her mother, her kind smile and self-sacrificing nature mirrored her purple haired mother despite their age gap.

'_Pudding hears that young women don't want children until they're older na no da. They talk about going to parties and drinking. Mum still went to parties when Pudding's friends had parties na no da.'_ Pudding frowned, '_Still, why would Yushin-sensei give up that so she could look after us na no da? Maybe… Did mum or dad ask her something na no da? Or…' _Pudding shook her head, ignoring her confused emotions and thoughts and focused on the more pressing matter.

"An-Nin, how should Pudding break it to them na no da?" Pudding asked the orange monkey that sat on her back. An-Nin stopped grooming her messy yellow hair to look at the strange pendent. He sat still, thinking before going back to grooming.

"Just tell them straight out," An-Nin replied simply. Pudding slowly rolled onto her back while hugging her pillow. An-Nin jumped off her, hopping over to her face to look back at Pudding's yellow eyes.

After Mint and Ringo had discovered their ability to talk to Yuki, Pudding quickly tried out chatting to An-Nin. The result had Pudding flailing to catch An-Nin as he almost fell out the window. Shivering and jumpy with shock he slowly replied, astounded at Pudding's new ability to speak and understand him completely.

"_An-Nin, what do you know about this war na no da?" Pudding asked him, laying on her back on top her bed. She stuck her legs up in the air, lazily playing around with a pillow with her feet as An-Nin stared at the Mew Pendent._

"_We hear rumours, passed from creature to creature. Of course, talking between different animals is difficult since every kind of animal has a different way of communicating. Only a few can talk to others and so what we hear can be wrong. What I know is that something is coming from the sky and they want to harm the planet," An-Nin explained, "What is happening Pudding-chan?" _

"_Well…" Pudding frowned, not knowing how to explain it to a monkey, "Another race called Kaerfans want this planet for themselves. They are trying to kill humans and don't care about harming the planet while trying to kill everyone. They are using animals to fight for them, using a par-"_

"_Infected ones?" An-Nin interrupted, "The animals infected with the parasite? That rumour is true?" He crept closer to her, Pudding nodding her head._

"_An-Nin… What does the Animal Kingdom think of the Mew Mews?" Pudding asked. An-Nin looked up at her, trying his best to imagine her as Mew Pudding. For him, it seemed strange but after Pudding told him who she was, it made perfect sense to the monkey._

"_Some are confused but I think they see you as the correct side," An-Nin explained. He brought the pendent to Pudding, looking into her yellow eyes. "How long? Until you become a Mew?" He asked her quietly. Pudding sighed, kicking her pillow away to the ground._

"_Pudding doesn't know, Akasaka and Shirogane Onii-chan don't know also. They say within a year and a bit na no da," Pudding told him and An-Nin held her gaze, not tearing his dark eyes from her._

'_Pudding has to tell everyone tonight',_ Pudding thought as she threw her second pillow onto the ground. '_Pudding cannot let this continue, have to tell the truth. They'll understand after all… right…?'_

* * *

Yuna watched Pudding as she ate silently, her eyes clouded over and staring sightlessly forward. The brunette pursed her lips, laying her chopsticks on her plate while trying to pin point the reason for Pudding's behaviour.

'_She could just be tired after the ferry ride back but even when Pudding's tired, she is still happy and lively.' _The young woman was at a loss, brushing her short hair behind her ear nervously.

"Pudding-cha-" She softly started until Heicha dropped her chopsticks and leaned over the table.

"Onee-chan! Did you fight any monsters?" Heicha spoke up, interrupting her. Pudding snapped to attention, staring at her little sister. Heicha had remained relatively quiet when Pudding returned while her brothers had swarmed her, asking a barrage of questions about her trip. What she did, what she saw, what she bought, what presents she had for them but Heicha's question rendered Pudding speechless.

"Dummy, Onee-chan can't fight monsters," Lucha stuck his tongue out at his sister. Pudding eyed her brother before sweeping her gaze over the table.

"Only the army and Tokyo Mew Mew can fight monsters," Hanacha added before taking another sloppy bite of his dinner. Heicha puffed out her rosy cheeks in irritation as her brothers teased her.

"Normal people could if they're strong enough," Heicha added, "Also, Onee-chan is Mew Pudding so-" Heicha continued and Pudding quickly sucked in a sharp breath. She quickly tightened her throat as a nervous cough tickled her chest immediately afterwords.

'_That's right…' _Pudding looked up Heicha,_ 'That night when the Para Paban first appeared…'_ Pudding thought back to that night. Unfortunately her memory of the night was hazy but she could remember the sting of the sedative clearly before it descended into nothing.

Pudding could remember her shock yet twisted curiousity as she saw the Para Paban for the first time. Her blood throbbed in her ears as she watched the snake-like parasite start to tear open her Ring Inferno. Its eyes locked onto her and just from its glare, she could feel its rage as its immense power started to drain. It gave her shivers just remembering the fight. She tucked the excitement of a new opponent away as she turned back to the red Barina. Yuna was frozen, her foot on the brakes and staring at Tokyo's new protector with wide eyes. Pudding had been confident, after all, who would recognise her as Mew Pudding?

However, Heicha just gazed up at the yellow Mew mew, still and completely calm. Her words were crystal clear through the blur of that night.

"_Onee-chan?" _

'_How does Heicha know? It could just be a wish of hers or looking up to Mew Pud- No, Heicha somehow knows na no da.'_ Pudding swallowed gently as she put her hand in her pocket, her fingers reaching for her pendent.

"Onee-chan is strong but she isn't Mew Pudding," Chincha objected.

"Everyone, that's enough," Yuna firmly stepped in. Heicha glowered at her brothers, her golden hair framing her face before she turned back to her dinner.

"Pudding did fight a monster na no da." Pudding smiled at her sister, "It was a big ant," Pudding explained to a sparkly-eyed Heicha. Pudding threw her arms around as she described the Chimera Ant they fought when they first met Ringo. "It had long antennas and gross eyes," Pudding explained.

"Onee-chan, if you tell stories like that Heicha won't shut up ab-" Honcha huffed before slapped his mouth shut.

"Honcha, don't say that," Yuna scolded him before turning to Pudding, "Pudding-chan, telling lies like that isn-" She started but she halted mid-sentence. Pudding's eyes shimmered with a deep, somber seriousness that she had never expected to see from Pudding.

"Lies…" Pudding whispered before turning to her siblings, "Pudding feels bad. Pudding has told everyone to not tell anyone the truth about mum." Pudding started. Yuna frowned, feeling the mood and atmosphere of the table shift dramatically in seconds.

'_What's wrong? Why is Pudding-chan talking like this? I don't…?'_ Yuna blinked as Pudding gave a shy smile at Yuna.

"Now that Yushin-sensei has sacrificed herself for everyone… She's caring for us, protecting us and…" Pudding stopped as an adorably innocent blush appeared on our cheeks, "She's our mother now," Pudding whispered, glancing up at Yuna as if to get reassurance or to make sure she hadn't crossed a boundary. Yuna froze up, her mouth slightly gapping open before a large smile spread over her lips.

"Pudding… I…" She breathed as Pudding lowered her head, feeling bashful at her words before looking up at her baffled siblings.

"You can tell people the truth about mum now… You don't have to hide it since we have no one to hide it from anymore na no da." Pudding told them. She then took a long, deep breath before continuing, "Now, Pudding wants you all to keep another secret na no da." She breathed, pulling out her Mew Pendent. Her heart crawled its way into her throat, thumping wildly as the muscles tightened around it. Pudding swallowed to try and stop it from jumping around, her skin thumping along with her pulse. "Please, keep this secret with you forever na no da." She murmured before she kissed the pendent. Her movements felt robotic, not fluid as the pounding increased. She wanted to press her hand down on her throat to calm her thundering pulse but she took a deep breath and tried to ignore it.

"Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorphose!"

She flinched, letting a gasp drown in her throat. The light tingled, rippling over her skin while her body shifted.

It almost reminded Pudding of when she first transformed. It didn't feel right. Every flash of energy seemed create a more sensitive reaction, her fingers jumping and toes curling as her tail grew out. Normally when she transformed, her heart would be pounding with excitement, thrilled to face another enemy and adrenaline would intoxicate her. Now though, she was facing her family. The ones she cared about. The ones that she loved more than anything. People she would happily die for. Yet, to this point, she had been lying to their faces. She lied about her job. Lied about her disappearances. Lied about what she did during the night.

She even lied about her wellbeing. Lied about being human just like them. She wasn't like them anymore. She couldn't be any more different and they might hate her now.

Now, only now, not even weeks ago when Hitomi told her the truth she, for a second, understood Ichigo's attitude.

Pudding, Mew Pudding, felt afraid.

She felt the light lift off her, opening her eyes as silence bounced off the walls. An-Nin rushed from his seat on the windowsill, scrambling up Mew Pudding's body to her shoulder. Mew Pudding almost couldn't hear what he was whispering to her. To her, his words were jumbled and muffled by the ear-splitting silence. She could felt her own breath rumble around her throat, tickling her and slowly, her coherence started to disintegrate.

"Pu-pudding-chan?" The teacher lurched out of her chair, her nylon clad feet slipping over the wooden planks as she struggled to her feet. She didn't even feel the pain as her lower back slammed into the counter, she just slapped her hands on it to stabilize herself. She couldn't believe what was in front of her. It wasn't a trick or photoshop. In front of her wasn't Pudding Fong. In front of her was Tokyo's brave warrior, Mew Pudding.

Mew Pudding didn't move her head, watching Yuna from the corner of her eye. She felt a shiver, a frozen claw trace her spine and injecting a surge of fear as it split her composure. An-Nin felt her shift, continuing to chatter as his little hands groomed her messy hair and fuzzy ears. He examined the others' faces before frowning, turning his attention back to Mew Pudding. Even through the top of his fingertips, he could fell her skin quivering and her heart palpitating as the blunt, jagged fear scent leaked from her armpits.

Every breath tickled her throat and she could taste the tension in the air. It was as obvious as thick humidity and it threatened to drown her, smothering itself all over her skin. Mew Pudding felt a thin wire start to wrap itself around her chest, tightening with every passing, dead silent second.

'_Pudding… Mew Pudding doesn't understand!? What's wrong?! Why? Why is Mew Pudding so scared na no da?'_ She started to slump forward, her eyes locked forward as her skin grew clammy. '_It's too quiet. Too quiet. Mew Pudding's chest… Hurts… It hurts na no da!'_ An-Nin tried to coo to her, pressing his head into her hair as her skull started to overload with swamping emotions and never ending streams of thoughts.

'_No… No… This can't be right na no da! Why are they quiet? Do they not see Mew Pudding as Pudding? Pudding doesn't get it na no da!'_ Mew Pudding then couldn't understand a single thought in her head. It was nothing but a strand of panicked thoughts and phrases that repeated over and over. She couldn't identify a single thought or label an emotion that twitched and jerked around in her body. The wire jolted, cutting into her lungs as the silence continued. She bit her tongue, her brain just barely registering the tang of blood as it trickled over her tongue. Her fingers jammed up, fear coxing them to claw into her stomach and tear up her stomach and torso until she reached her throat. Anything to stop the pain of her rapidly pulsating heart.

'_It hurts…. It hurts! Ichigo Onee-chan… Shirogane Onii-chan… MUM! Please… HELP ME!'_

Then Mew Pudding felt two little hands clasp around her tail and she immediately jumped at the strange contact, her mind jamming up. She glanced down to see Heicha staring at her in wonder. She gave her a big smile before she jumped towards her, her little arms snaking around Mew Pudding's hips.

"I knew it! It _was_ you Onee-chan!" She giggled before rubbing her face into her side.

Everything in her body stopped, freezing over as the words bounded around her skull. As if on cue, her brothers jumped out of their chairs and rushed over to inspect their sister. They then copied Heicha, softly running their fingers over her tail and ears. Mew Pudding gave a little giggling hiccup at the soothing sensation. Slowly she felt the frozen mess in her mind start to chip, each gentle pat and smile on her siblings striking cracks into the mess.

"You're Mew Pudding! That's amazing!" Lucha rubbed his face into her tail.

"Can you show us to the other Mew mews?" Hanacha bounced up and down beside her as Chincha grabbed her arm to get her attention. Mew Pudding felt a jerk in her chest as the mess split apart, falling away into nothing. An-Nin felt the fear scent come to a halt, her breath and heart beat starting to slow, to calm.

"Can you show us your attacks?" Chincha begged. Mew Pudding felt another shudder run through her as the wire loosened and her chest jumped with a heave of relief. She weakly nodded at her siblings as they continued to inspect her however Heicha stayed glued to Mew Pudding's stomach. As Mew Pudding started to regain control of her body, she noticed that Heicha was trembling.

"They hurt you that night, didn't they Onee-chan?" Her muffled words stopped everyone, "You got hurt and it was all my fault!" She choked out. Mew Pudding slowly exhaled before she put her hands under Heicha's arms and dragged her into her lap and pressed the little girl to her body, much like her mother once did for her.

"Mew Pudding will do anything for the planet but she will stop at nothing to protect all of you na no da." Mew Pudding told them. She closed her eyes as she listened to Heicha's muffled, almost silent cries. Mew Pudding felt a wave flow through her body, banishing the fear that had crept its way under her skin.

'_She was worried about Mew Pudding huh? Mew Pudding wonders… Has she noticed marks, any bruises or injuries on Mew Pudding's skin before na no da?'_ She hummed quietly, hugging her sister tightly when she felt a light pat on her head. She glanced up to see Yuna, the adult's hand ruffling her hair. Her movements were jerky and Mew Pudding swore she could feel her fingertips trembling from shock. Mew Pudding's large eyes observed Yuna's face as she controlled her breathing, looking down at the Mew Mew in front of her.

"Mew Pudding…" She murmured. The words felt unnatural on her tongue, her mind was a mess and her body felt hollow but everything, in a twisted way, all made perfect sense to her. "Our lips are sealed, Mew Pudding-chan," Yuna's face melted as she brought her index finger to her mouth to symbolise her promise.

Mew Pudding felt the wire around her heart snap as she felt something roll down her cheek.

* * *

"This is it…" Ringo murmured as she and Yuki gazed out of the window. The city beyond the park was alive and bright, their light hiding the stars above. Ringo brushed her front teeth over her lip as she stopped and heard nothing but helicopters in the distance, cars travelling through the city and gruff military vehicles in the distance. "This is our new home." She told her little penguin. Back on her island, the thought of war was so very far away but now, right in the heart of the biggest target, it was constantly looming over her head.

'_How do they continue on everyday knowing that?'_

"It's loud," Yuki replied. Ringo sighed, keeping her arms around Yuki as she walked over to her bed, sitting on the edge. "It stinks…" Yuki added after a moment of silence rolled over them. Ringo nodded, her thumb rubbing a line along Yuki's back.

"I guess it'll be okay in the end…" She dropped her head, slouching over, "Akasaka Onii-chan said that Pudding-chan will take me out and show me around. I guess I can buy some things to fill in this room…" She looked up at the empty room. At home, she was forced to share with Mashio and so, without another person in the room, it was large, dark and quiet.

"Believe it or not… You'll get used to it…" A quiet voice crept into the room. Ringo jumped, looking towards the door to see it slightly ajar. In the doorway, she immediately found glowing, golden eyes staring back at her. Fear and alarm ran up her spine as she saw the two long, elf ears and the alien parasite hiding under her thick white hair.

"ALIEN!?" Ringo screeched, one of the rare times she raised her voice. She scrambled off the bed, backing up towards the open window while smothering Yuki to her chest. Yuki floundered in her arms, squawking as it saw the Para-Para. It started to plead desperately, screaming at Ringo for help, for protection. The red-headed girl shuddered at the despair in Yuki's voice, her lip quivering as she could still remember holding her almost lifeless body in her arms, Yuki's heart giving a faint thump as it started to slip away.

'_Anything but Yuki… Anything!'_ Ringo glared back at the intruder, determined to fight if she had to. Keeki flinched backwards at her scream, hiding behind the door more. Paru squirmed back, wrapping its tentacles around her neck as Ringo started to stare them down.

"I'm a Kaerfan…" Keeki sternly mumbled to her. Ringo paused for a second, repeating her words in her head before letting out a peep of confusion. "Ka-Er-Fan. Not an alien." Keeki spelt it out, her words more harsh. Ringo flinched back more, bumping up against the window and suddenly Keeki felt bad. The distress and protectiveness in Ringo's red eyes burned, accusing and ripping apart Keeki. "So… You're the new Mew Mew…" She took a step forward, putting her foot through the door after Ringo made no attempt to transform. Ringo pressed herself against the windowsill more, arms protectively wrapped around Yuki as she tried to soothe the panicked penguin.

'_She knows I'm a Mew Mew!? HOW?! I can't possibly fight without Ichigo Onee-chan and the others…but…'_ Ringo thought to herself as her lower back grinded against the windowsill.

"Get back! Those things almost killed Yuki!" Ringo spat out. She was immediately surprised how venomous her words sounded. She could felt her skin burn, tingling as her stub of a tail grew out, her black-gray plumage ruffling up aggressively. Keeki gazed down at the floor, sensing the defensive air around the red-haired Mew before she heard footsteps rushing up the staircase.

"Keeki-san!" Keiichiro called out. Keeki took a few steps back from the doorway, waiting for Keiichiro, "I told you to wait for me, Ringo-san doesn't know about you yet," Keiichiro explained. Keeki's shoulders slumped as she looked down the hallway.

"Yes, that's obvious…" Keeki mumbled, "I was just curious is all…"

"She's-?" Ringo trailed off, slowly relaxing as Keiichiro appeared in the doorway, opening it up more.

"Yeah, she isn't an enemy Ringo-san. Sorry that we didn't tell you before hand but Keeki-san here won't hurt you, she is-"

"I'm a prisoner here," Keeki cut into Keiichiro's words, cautiously tip-toeing back to the doorway. Keiichiro closed his eyes for a second before turning to the quiet Kaerfan.

"Keeki, don't say a thing like that. You're not a prisoner here, you're our-"

"I am! I know where your base is and I can't leave. I'm a well-treated prisoner or a damn pet…" She huffed. Keiichiro stubbornly shook his head, his untied hair spilling elegantly over his shoulders.

"You helped us with the fight last night. You helped us heal the lake and prevent the spawn of Para-Para from escaping. You're our friend." Keiichiro hushed, "You can't leave because it isn't safe for you and you're wounds are still susceptible to infection. Speaking of which, I should check them over again before you go to sleep," Keiichiro smiled, reaching out his hand to the Kaerfan girl. Ringo slowly and quietly walked over to Keiichiro, slowly dropping Yuki to the floor and stepping in front of her.

"Wounds?" Ringo echoed. Keiichiro nodded as Keeki glanced down at the ground before looking up at Ringo behind her thick bangs.

"Yes. Keeki rescued the Mew Mews after the other aliens captured them. She then protected Mew Pudding again on Nightfall in which… She was attacked and left for dead by her team leader…" Keiichiro softly explained as Keeki took Keiichiro's hand. Immediately, Ringo saw freshly grown skin over healing burns, her almost white skin blemished with red and soft pinks. Keeki continued to watch Ringo as she edged closer, examining her body. When the hallway's light fell onto the pale girl, Ringo clasped her mouth to prevent a horrified gasp escape her mouth.

'_What?! What happened to her?!'_ Ringo kept her tongue as her eyes travelled down Keeki. The flimsy, short dress didn't cover up much, only just ending below her crotch and the loose, spaghetti straps slipped over her skin, revealing her battered and bruised chest. Bandages and patches covered wounds over her shoulders, chest, thighs and her skin was flushed as her body tried to restore it. _'What has she been through? A fire? What kind of thing would tear someone apart like this?'_ She glanced down at Yuki before looking back up at the quiet Kaerfan, _'She looks like she was brought back from hell itself like Yuki…'_

"Come on Keeki-san, it's getting late," Keiichiro prodded her, "I'm sorry Ringo-san that I-" He froze as Ringo kissed her pendent, transforming in front of them. Keeki stumbled back, finding the transformation breathtakingly beautiful yet fear and anxiety flared in her gut. She covered Paru's head as Mew Ringo took a small step towards her.

"No! Don't hurt Paru! She can't hurt anyone or she would've made your penguin it'-" She bit her tongue as Mew Ringo brought out her Ringo stick, mumbling an attack quietly.

"Mew Ring-" Keiichiro stepped between them, mentally preparing himself for a fight but the look in Mew Ringo's eye stopped him. They were soft, remorse and sadness swirling deep within them, pleading him to step down.

"Please… I'm not hurting her…" Mew Ringo whispered. Keiichiro held her gaze for a few more painful seconds before sighing, nodding as he stepped aside.

"I trust you…" He breathed yet he could feel an anxious quiver in each breath. Keeki made a fearful squeak as her cover disappeared, struggling backwards against the wall.

"I won't hurt you… Didn't you say that to me before?" Mew Ringo murmured. Keeki felt a flare of defensive irritation, sparked by being backed into a corner.

"Yeah and you didn't listen to me!" She hissed, sliding down the wall until her bottom hit the polished floorboards. She slumped forward, her hands covering Paru's soft, slippery body as she trembled, making nervous clicks to her.

"I'm sorry… Ribbon Ringo Pop…" She breathed, creating a decent sized bubble. Keeki peered through her thick locks, her intellectual side itching to study the strange attack but her fear won her over. Mew Ringo slowly dropped to her knees in front of Keeki, holding out the Ringo Pop to her. Silence clung to the air, Keeki swore she could taste how heavy and blunt it was. She gazed up at Mew Ringo's face, studying it as the Mew Mew bowed her head, motioning the red glowing bubble towards her, "I'm sorry… Please… Take it…" She breathed.

"What is it…?" Keeki clamped her elbow into her stomach to hold down her flipping guts.

"Touch it and find out," The red Mew Mew smiled kindly at her. Keeki held that same, deep gaze with her for a few seconds before tearing one hand from Paru, slowly moving to the bubble. She hesitated as she felt the heat radiate off it but it seemed soothing, luring her in. She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes as she threw her hand inside of it.

Her golden eyes flew open as she felt it absorb itself into her body, its gentle warmth crawling and sliding inside her skin. She clutched her wrist, her eyes following the sensation as it climbed to her chest and down her legs.

'_What's happening?!'_ She heard herself mentally scream, repeating it over and over again as the sensation increased under her wounds. She tore off her bandages, ignoring Keiichiro's protests and jolted as they began to glow. The three were mesmerised by it, eyes wide as Keeki felt her body warm up.

Her skin was burning. Her blood was burning. She felt hot. She was burning. She felt sweat start to seep from her underarms and forehead but she ignored it as she brought a single finger down on the deep gash left behind by glass, to find nothing but soft skin. Her chest shuddered and she tore another bandage off to find nothing but unblemished skin.

"You completely healed her…" Keiichiro breathed as Keeki started to tremble and shiver, tearing off her bandages and checking them one by one.

"How…?" Mew Ringo breathed, "When I used it on Mew Pudding, it only healed her a bit and it was only a bruise…" Mew Ringo told them as Keeki pulled up her dress abruptly, making Keiichiro jump to his side to not face her. Keeki pulled off the last bandage to find the final blow that Sasujiro gave her completely healed. Keeki gazed at it, frozen in place as the silence echoed in her ears.

'_How? These were going to take months to heal and leave behind horrible scars so… How… How did that work? Why?!'_ Keeki's hands let go of her dress, letting it and her hands fall down limply. She slowly slumped forward, not feeling any body part groan in agony.

"Why… Why?" Keeki's trembling voice asked, her teary eyes slowly meeting up with Mew Ringo's, "I'm an enemy… My people almost killed you and your pet. We're attacking you so why are you treating me so kindly!?"

"You saved Mew Pudding and if she trusts you then… I trust you…" Mew Ringo smiled before she transformed back into her human form. She watched Keeki slump forward again, a single tear falling from her cheek before Ringo bowed again, "I'm Ringo, Ringo Akai," She introduced herself. Keeki rubbed the tears away from her eyes. She gave a sniff, shaking her head before she tried to compose herself.

"I don't understand you people but… I guess, despite being a well-treated pet, I'm at the safest and best place for me strange enough… I'm Keeki…"

* * *

The Japanese woman tapped a well-cared nail against the counter, lowering her long lashes that were smothered in thick makeup. She felt a muscle in her cheek twitch in irritation as she glanced up at the clock. She increased her tapping as she pressed the touch screen mobile to her ear.

"Yes, I found it ma'am. The form here confirms that Miyarumi-san sighed it and so has left the school," A voice crackled through the phone. The woman dug her front teeth into her bottom lip for a few seconds before giving a huffed sigh.

"Did she right down the reason?" She asked, scraping her long nails over her scalp. The sensation relaxed her, her palm sliding over her silky, short black hair. She could purr in satisfaction over her now perfected, elegant and beautiful appearance.

"Yes. She, alongside Aizawa-san, stated that as long as the war was on, they would not come back to the school," The black haired woman's eyebrow arched in curiousity as the receptionist dropped Mint's name.

"Aizawa-san? Isn't she the last child of the Aizawa family? I didn't know she was at that dance school," The Japanese woman mused.

"Yes, she has been enrolled at the school since she was quite young. It really is a shame she left. Now we can't go through with Swan Lake," The receptionist sighed.

"Oh, that is a shame…" The woman eyed the clock before sighed, "Anyway, thank you for your time," Without another word she hung up and tossing her phone aside onto the counter. She leaned back, looking up at the clock as it ticked away. She closed her dark brown eyes, rubbing her forehead as she stood in the large, empty house. She stayed like that until she heard the click of the front door.

"I'm home…" Hitomi breathed, closing the front door behind her. The middle-aged woman frowned, leaving the kitchen area to stand in the hallway, looking down on her daughter. Hitomi glanced at her once before rolling her eyes away from her mother.

'_Here we go…'_ She grumbled to herself.

"Where were you?! Do you any idea how worried you made me when the driver reported that he couldn't find you? Why weren't you at the docks?" Hitomi's mother stood tall, arms folded across her body in a subconscious attempt to make herself look more well-endowed.

"No one was there when the ferry docked and so I thought it would be easier to just walk home." Hitomi tried to hold her composure as she faced her fuming mother, "Also his name is Ken." She half spat, her eyebrow twitching at her mother's ignorance of their driver. Of course, her black haired mother jumped on this straight away, her hands flying to her hips.

"Come again young lady?" She hissed, "You have no idea how busy I am, unlike you, I haven't got time to relax and get to know our employees and speaking of relaxing, why did you leave the dance school? It took me months to get you enrolled into that place," Her mother continued, ignoring Hitomi's taut face as she gave her mother an incredulous stare.

"The dance school?" Hitomi repeated, venom slowly seeping into her voice. Her mother held her gaze, nodding slowly as she waited for Hitomi's explanation.

'_She brings something as little as the fucking dance school up at a time like this?!'_ Hitomi swore she could grind her teeth loudly in frustration.

"You were about to do Swan lake weren't you? Now that five of you have left, they have had to cancel the whole thing." Her mother told her.

"Swan lake…" Hitomi murmured as she shook her head, "I don't have time for such things anymore…"

"Hm? If you enroll again tomorrow, they might have enough dancers to proceed with it. You might be given a main roll, it would be a shame to waste your talen-"

"I hate dancing though," Hitomi spoke up and her mother paused in the middle of her though.

"What? You didn't say that when you started and you didn't mention a word of it while you were there," Her mother brought up and Hitomi held her tongue, glancing off to the side curtly.

'_That's because I was trying to gather up courage to talk to Mint Ane-chan…'_ Hitomi thought but of course she wouldn't bring that up to her mother.

"I had friends there, that's why…but we all decided that it was silly to do such a thing when people around us are dying. There's no place for that and I'm too busy now with wor-"

"You're too busy? What, that silly part-time job you took despite not needing the money? That school was not a waste of time when I spent hours of interviews to get you into that school? You have no idea how hard it was for me to take time off my busy sc-"

"No!" Hitomi anger flared, her composure snapping at her mother's last comment, "You say you're a ballerina but since dad got us rich, I haven't seen you do a damn thing all day except waste the money on such meaningless things like nails and make up!" Hitomi knew in the back of her mind she would regret saying this but if she held back her anger, it felt like her chest would explode.

"As to the reason why I refuse to make Ken drive me around like I'm a disabled child that can't even see danger two feet in front of me is that I like to walk around. Why? Well because out there reality sinks in. Here!? It feels like there isn't a war going on!" Hitomi hissed, "I see how spoilt we are and what real people are doing to stop this war like Tokyo Mew M-" Suddenly her mother struck, slapping her across the check. Hitomi stood there in stunned silence, heat exploding on her cheek as her mother gave her a death stare. Her mother did not show a spark of remorse as she watched the red mark flare up on her Hitomi's cheek.

"Tokyo Mew Mew?! Real people? Give me a break, those freaks aren't people and they only showed up just when this war starts? The government is trying its hardest to find all the people who we have lost, give out protection and safe zones while trying to find what planet these fucking freaks are coming from. Tokyo Mew Mew or any Mew mew team for that matter only show up to kill off those monsters and take all the credit. If you want to make a difference, then you should be looking towards our military and the U.A.G like I have been since this madness broke out!" Her mother roared before shaking her head, turning around and walking away, "Go to your room…" She rasped, rubbing her forehead. Hitomi stood there for a few seconds, blankly staring at a wall before pushing by her mother and rushing to her room.

As soon as she slammed the door and flicked the lock, she threw her bag across the room, tears falling down her cheeks.

'_That bitch! That fucking bitch! She has no idea what I have been through, what I've seen! I've seen aliens, fighting, tasted fear and blood on my tongue while she sits around pretending to be the fucking queen of not giving a fuck land!'_ She fell to her knees beside her bed, grabbing a pillow to smother her face into it. She stayed there, not moving as her cheek continued to sting, only adding to her complete anger at her mother. Yet, even though her mind was in an uproar of curses, raging emotions, she fell into darkness.

* * *

She felt something nearby. It was close.

Hitomi opened her green and red eyes, finding herself on a vast, desolate floodplain. There was no grass so the disturbed, damp soil was open to the humid air. Hitomi felt it between her toes, sticking to her skin like wet sand. She gazed down to find herself nude, her hands quickly rushing up to cover herself up to the best of her ability. She flicked her head around the area, scanning for anyone that could be watching her, smirking perversely at her bare body. However, she found nothing.

There was no wind carrying any whispers. No vegetation to hold the basic blocks for life while the heavy, dark clouds covered the sun.

It felt dead.

Hitomi held her composure, slowly getting braver to uncover herself and walk forward.

'_Is this a dream? It feels like it but at the same time…'_ She trailed a finger along her hip, feeling the sweat that rolled over her skin. She opened her mouth and the smell of rain and smoke, fighting and clashing, invaded her senses. She let out a cough, shaking her head as she continued to walk.

She could feel something warm, a heart beat almost, nearby.

'_No… This isn't a dream, it's like I'm in another world or…'_ She frowned as she climbed a steep hill. The soil between her slipped under her feet, giving way under her and throwing her to her knees, slipping down the slope.

"Sshet!" She swore as she bit her tongue, rubbing it against her gums as blood started to well from the wound. She stood up, not liking the feeling of being exposed, naked and on her knees. She gazed down at herself and grimaced, completely naked and covered in smudges of dirt and ash. She looked pitiful. She watched her footing as she continued to climb the slope and finally reached the top, only to lose her breath.

Below her, the smoke parted to reveal a battlefield. Corpses littered the ground, wounds weeping and degrading. Some were burned to a horrific mass of black and red flesh, still smoldering and holding a sickening scent. Hitomi covered her mouth and nose, the rotting smell reaching her on top of her hill. Her stomach heaved down, bile bubbling loudly in her stomach as it tried to climb up her throat. She swallowed hard only to taste the tang of her blood sliding down the back of her throat. Thankfully, it was enough to distract her from the smell below her.

However, something caught her eye. In the middle of the field, in a fresh corpse's hand, it was there, calling to her. Pulsating with its brilliant blue colour.

"Mew Aqua," Hitomi recognised it and moved towards it. She skidded down the hill, clenching her teeth as a stone sliced down her foot. She ran forward, trying her best to step over the corpses. Now, it didn't matter that she was naked and that awful substances were sticking to her skin, she bit it back and focused on the blue orb. All that mattered was that Mew Aqua. She dropped to her knees as she finally reached it, speechless at its beautiful texture and the warm, calming aura it emitted.

"Beautiful… Isn't it?" The body mumbled through the dirt. Hitomi jumped back, kicking up dirt, ignoring the pain as rocks and coarse objects scratched her bottom. It coughed and started to stir but then the body was tossed aside, revealing a woman floundering under it. Hitomi stayed put, her heart pounding and her spine tingling but she noticed this pink-haired woman didn't have one scratch on her.

'_She's completely untouched… Did they die for her?' _

"I wonder, how many deaths has it caused?" She continued, supporting Hitomi's theory. Hitomi gazed around, surprised that in the chaos, this woman was untouched. She didn't have a single burn on her while corpses around her were charred, disfigured with empty eye sockets. Skin hung off their redden flesh, distorted like wax. Her eyes were heavy with fatigue, dark underneath from endless tears.

"How many will die for it?" Her hand clutched the ball tighter as her shoulders shivered. Hitomi's hands clenched into fists and jolted as she heard a repulsive squelch from under her palm. She gazed down at her hand, which was stained with dark, scarlet plasma. Her fingers were clasping and tearing through a fragile, fleshy matter that was unrecognizable to her. She gazed at its diluted, purple-red colour, it's ridges that were smothered in the coagulating blood.

"I can help to think that… After all… They all died for me so I feel like I'm spitting on their rotting bodies when I say this but…" Her burning pink eyes locked onto Hitomi. Hitomi flinched as she followed the matter and found a corpse right behind her. His eyes were open wide, staring ahead sightlessly in complete horror as his mouth was slightly ajar. His hands clawed at his torso, which was torn apart, his organs open like he was vivisected and died screaming in agony. Hitomi froze at his trachea was ripped from his body and ended in shreds in her own hand.

"It's worth it for what it can do…" The woman smiled. Hitomi jumped back and held her gaze, mouth gaping open while her words were ripped from her throat. Her hands let go of the torn remains of the corpses trachea and her body shiver and shook violently in disgusted and fear. The woman's body in front of her was alight with pink energy, overpowering anything Hitomi had seen before. Yet, Hitomi watched the woman, her eyes locked onto the elf-like ears that stood out prominently from her head. With one more glance, suddenly, every body around her had the elf ears.

"Right… Seeker?" The woman held it out to her before Hitomi's vision was wiped from her.

* * *

Zoey Hoshi: And now, next chapter, you band will grow even more Ryou.

Ryou: One, don't call me by my first name. Two, they better be the next Mews.

Zakuro: Ah yes, your OC Mew Mews… Two of them huh?

Mint: Now you're taking a big risk here. What if no one likes your characters?

Zakuro: What if they overpower or are too underpowered for us?

Ryou: They better not be Mary-Sues

Zoey Hoshi: There's too many girls around here… What if we had more guys?


	6. Inside A Glass House

**Author's Note:** This should've been finished a few days ago but Australia Day just sort of surprised me by happening and completely derailing me by a few days. I've also been busy with registering for uni and other things and I'm sad to say but Kish X Ichigo supporters, prepare for cringing because this is a bit of a Masaya X Ichigo chapter. After rewatching the series, I noticed how Masaya hardly has any screen time. Maybe if he had more time on screen, to develop and explore, everyone wouldn't hate him as much. Oh well, sit back and enjoy this long awaited chapter!

Please feel free to favourite, comment or review! Thank you so much for the support~!

* * *

**The Mew Project: Aquisfera **

**Chapter 6 : Inside A Glass House**

"Keiichiro…" Keiichiro halted at Keeki's voice, turning around to find the Kaerfan girl peering through her door.

"What did…" Keiichiro mouthed, his mouth agape. Keeki frowned slightly but Keiichiro wasn't too sure if it was caused by his 'rude', spontaneous response or if it was her way of trying to hide her sudden bashfulness.

"I called you Keiichiro. That's what Ryou calls you right?" She quickly huffed, her gaze turning away from him. Keiichiro blinked a few times, asking himself if this was the stubborn, silent Keeki that Pudding brought back. She did everything in her power to isolate herself and suddenly, it was like when Mew Ringo healed her wounds, she opened the door to her heart.

"Yes… Anyway, what are you doing up so early? You still should rest," Keiichiro told her.

"I haven't slept yet," Keeki quickly corrected him. Keiichiro knew not to scold her, he and Ryou pulled all nighters regularly and Keeki knew that. She looked dark under her eyes but she quickly noticed that Keiichiro was studying her so she shook her head, her white locks tossing around her face, "Anyway, that's besides the point. You have a stray on your doorstep. You better let her in…" Keeki told him before closing her room's door.

"Where's Keeki-san and what have you done to her?" Keiichiro quietly chuckled to himself before walking off.

"I heard that…" Keeki's irritated voice replied from inside her room. Keiichiro shook his head, putting his long hair into its usual ponytail as he reflected on the radical change in Keeki's attitude.

'_Well, this is good, perfect really,'_ he told himself, _'If she starts to fully trust us and come over to our side then she might start explaining what we are up against and why. Then we'll have a upperhand and might be able to solve this fight sooner than we thought.'_

Keiichiro quickly straightened himself up, making sure he looked presentable encase someone saw him. By Keeki's words, he had expected their to be some cat or dog on the doorstep, taking refuge from the city or hoping that someone would take pity on him. Of course, he came to the right place for such a thing.

So, he was taken back as he found a figure in a thick jacket sitting against the door. The jacket's hoodie was draped over the person's head as they hugged their legs to their body. They slowly reacted to Keiichiro, their mismatched eyes landing on his hazel.

"Hitomi-san? What are you doing here? Come on, come inside," He held out his hand. She nodded, taking it to support herself as she stood up and walked inside, "What's wrong Hitomi-san, for you to come all this wa-"

"We need him," Hitomi randomly blurted out, "Please, I need to…" She trailed off, "Today, can you please do this one thing for me? For all of us? I just need to have him here, then I might understand so much more about myself!" Hitomi's eyes were large, shivering in uncertain fear. Keiichiro paused before sighing, nodding slowly.

"Okay, okay… I'll do it," He breathed, "Although, you might have to help me break it to Ryou…" He half joked. The corner of Hitomi's lips curled in a hollow smile as she shook her head.

"That's tough…" She simply said and while Keiichiro got ready, Hitomi did not move from her spot from the counter.

"You're retrieving him aren't you?" Keeki's voice loomed from her hiding place behind the wall. Hitomi blinked slowly before glancing up, spotting the golden eyes and the always cautious Para Para at her side.

"Yes. I wanted to bring him here sooner but there was the possibility that his family may have survived NightFall. " Hitomi replied. Keeki kept eye contact as she slipped out from the wall and started to walk over slowly to the blonde. "I'm not going to attack you… My powers aren't like the others… I'm just, not even a support really…"

"You still see my ears and my eyes though. You just see the enemy. Don't you?" Keeki's voice had a bit of a sharp edge but she held herself back, stopping in front of Hitomi, "Sorry… I'm just… You're Hitomi, right? The Seeker that is retrieving the orphaned Seeker."

"Yes. How did you know?" Hitomi asked, her voice was still heavy with fatigue but her bright curiousity was returning to her mismatched eyes.

"I have access to the artifacts downstairs. I spend my time either down there or up in my room. I often overhear things between others… Sorry… It's hard not to overhear others, I've been doing it for years after all." An awkward pause washed over them, Keeki toying with a lock of her hair before she stepped closer and gazed at her eyes, "Why are you so determined to bring back this orphan boy?"

"Well…" Hitomi choked out, a little unnerved at how close Keeki was to her, "I have never seen or heard of another person with my eyes before and he just… I think he might be the same as me and I need to figure out what I am. I'm not a Mew Mew after all so, I don't get why artifacts and Mew Aqua are responding to me. If he is around, then maybe, I might have some answers."

"Do you honestly want to know?" Keeki randomly asked her, receiving a confused face from Hitomi in response, "The truth, what if it's worse than you thought? That it could change your life… Would you still want to know?"

"Yes…" Hitomi instantly replied, "Why would someone carry on living blindly knowing that they are different… Keeki, do you know something?" Hitomi asked, watching Keeki's straight face. They held each other's gazes for a few seconds before Keeki sighed, shaking her head.

"Perhaps… I'll have an answer tomorrow after I see you and the orphan…" Keeki told her, "That's the honest truth, I promise."

* * *

Inside the dank, long-forgotten train tunnels it was easy to lose track of time without a single beam of sunlight reaching the tunnels. A human would lose their mind, their body craving the sun and sanity. However, due to living underground since he was born, Kish was perfectly adapted to such a life.

However, now, he was starting to lose his patience and the idea of running trivial tasks for Pie was sounding more and more wonderful. This was only because of one person, Sutroberry.

From what he could remember from that foggy night, he believed the busty, dark pink haired Kaerfan would despite his guts for as long as he lived. He thought that if he were to ever come across her path again, her sharp, lavender-like eyes would shoot daggers of guilt into his heart. After all, in Shojo manga and anime, the teenage girl would cry over losing her first kiss so the idea of stealing her virginity in a drunken attack threatened Kish each night since.

"I've been getting so worried!" Sutroberry gushed over him, stepping closer to his side, "Not that I thought you were captured or anything! You're too incredible to be taken out by such things!" She added quickly before giggling softly.

'_I don't know what's worse now… I think it would've been easier if she hated me instead of…'_ His yellow eyes flicked onto hers to see nothing but a creepy admiration for him, '_Why did she have to be a fangirl of me?! It makes no sense!'._

"You shouldn't worry about that guy," Tart called out, rolling his eyes at Sutroberry. The youngest warrior seemed to stay out of the way of Sutroberry as if her obsession with Kish disgusted him like a dangerous virus had infected her.

"We're a team, if we didn't care about one another, then we are nothing but animals…" Sutroberry folded her arms, shooting an intimidating glare at Tart but the brunette child didn't even turn around to face her.

"Yes but you're 'care' for Kish overtakes that Sutroberry," Pie told her sternly. Sutroberry flinched at the older Kaerfans words, rubbing her arm sheepishly, "We are here for one thing and one thing only. We must eradicate the humans on this planet any means necessary and recover the Mew Aqua. We don't have much time before Deep Blue is reborn on his planet and if we do not complete this mission before that, then we have failed our race." Pie told them all.

"Pie, how long do you think we have until then?" Kish asked him. Pie's face didn't falter as he fiddled around with the interface in front of them all, bring up windows full of nothing but nonsensical data and information to everyone in the room except Pie.

"Two years if we are lucky." Pie reported and Tart laughed, swinging his weapon around his index finger.

"Easy. This won't take too long, right Kish?" Tart spun around, floating above Kish. Kish flashed back an eager smirk, not noticing the smile on Sutroberry's lips as she watched him from the corner of her eye.

"Not long at all." Kish replied back.

"That is if we don't get to conceited and start to overlook our plans." Sasujiro's powerful voice sounded, walking into the room with Pastry glued to his remaining arm. The curly-haired woman latched onto his arm while Sasujiro's new jacket draped around his shoulders, giving the illusion that his other arm was still there. Sutroberry gave a small shudder at the image of the healing wound, the stub of a shoulder that Sasujiro covered at any cost.

"Of course Sasujiro-san, although, you may need to tell that to these three again. Especially Tart," Pie added, turning back to his screen. Tart clenched his teeth, spinning his weapon rapidly and taking aim at Pie's head.

"Shuddap! I haven't seen you attack a single human since you got here! All you do is toy around with Para Para and your stupid computer!" Tart spat, "Kish! Let's go terrorise some humans! I'm bored!"

"Do you need anything? Metal? Chemical supplies?" Kish asked Sasujiro. The dark, midnight blue haired man frowned at Tart before nodding at Kish, walking over to the half built Para tank, inspecting it.

"I need more scrap to make another tank. I think Gateau was complaining about being low on something earlier. Go visit him, I think he is Para Hatchery… He might want you to run an errand." Sasujiro told them. Kish let out a quiet sigh, thankful to have a reason to shrug of his newly acquired fangirl and Tart threw his fist into the air before teleporting away, Kish swiftly following him. "Don't turn this into a bloodbath that Sutroberry and Pastry have to clean up!" He roared after them, imagining Kish's evil smirk.

Sutroberry slumped forward as if she had been standing tall, trying her best to look proper when Kish was around. She turned around, heading towards the door when she felt Sasujiro's sharp gaze boring on her shoulders.

"What is it Sasujiro-san?" Sutroberry turned to face him, trying her best to avoid his crimson eyes.

"Pie-san is right. You're affection for Kish is very apparent and overbearing." He simply told her. Sutroberry froze up, her lavender eyes flicking to Pastry and then to Sasujiro's neck, the closest she dared too get to his eyes.

"What about you and Pastry? You're allowed to flaunt your relationship to us but I'm not allowed to ev-"

"Sutroberry!" Pastry snapped, taking a step in front of Sasujiro, "That's because even though we are a couple, our mission comes first. We promised this to Deep Blue-sama, we vowed to be the best warriors we can be like Furaro."

"Easy dear," Sasujiro warned her, rubbing her shoulder and easing her to his side again, "However, that is true Sutroberry. If you focus on Kish, you will lose sight of many things," Suddenly his gaze darkened with knowledge, almost cautioning yet taunting her, "You may even lose yourself if you're not careful… That aside," He flicked his head to move his hair out of his eyes, that spark disappearing so quickly that for a second, Sutroberry questioned if she had imagined it, "You're… Coupling," He coughed, "Was under the influence of the Dark Blue liquid after the meeting. You understand that Dark Blue is only there to provoke that, diversifying the gene pool to keep it strong. You were just unlucky and pulled into it this time… Be easy on Kish." Sasujiro told her, walking off towards Pie, "I don't want you chasing and fawning over him again or I'll send you back to Lord Furaro." He cautioned her. Sutroberry stood still, his words all swimming in her head while she tried to make sense of his warning.

"Yes… I understand," She breathed, bowing her head, "Sorry that I created such trouble." She then teleported away back to Kish's room, where she had made her permanent residence. Kish's serpent-like creature Ban looked up at her, clicking calmly at her before curling up again, closing its pale blue eyes. Sutroberry didn't say a word, walking over to Ban and curling up with him while repeating Sasujiro and Pie's words in her head.

'_Hmph… They flaunt their relationship everywhere, they have always been proud of each other but Pastry… She is nothing more than a 'mate', a trophy for Sasujiro while Kish… Kish is clever, quick-witted and a powerful warrior, I would never do anything to weigh him or the others down! I'll just do my best to make sure that he is healthy and has a nice place to hide when he isn't fighting and if he is lonely then he can lean on me… That sounds logical right? I'm the only one that can provide that for him or he would still be sleeping on old, discarded blankets and mattress! How am I getting in the way? He hasn't said anything…'_ Sutroberry thought to herself, her face scrunching up in distaste at Pastry and Sasujiro.

Ban could feel her anger, raising his head to nuzzle her forehead until she let out a small giggle, stroking her hand down his slippery body. When Ban was sure that she wasn't as agitated as before he gave her a small click and rested his head down again. Sutroberry keep her attention on the pet Para Paban, humming to herself as she looked over his body. Her fingers softly traced over the healing wounds he had received on the island, reaching over for more ointment to dress them again.

"_You may even lose yourself if you're not careful…"_ Sasujiro's words echoed in her head again, her head snapping up as she remembered the glint in his eyes. The frown returned, her eyebrows lowering while she continued fixing up Ban.

'_Even lose myself? What does he mean by that? I know that I'm risking my life being on here. Who knows when I may screw up or the humans start to get smarter and I end up meeting my fate. I knew I'm risking that so why remind me again?'_ She thought, screwing the lid on the ointment and returning to her spot in the middle of the coil Ban had created with his body.

'_Does he mean lose my sanity due to the battles? Is something about to happen?!' _She sat up suddenly, Ban opening one eye to watch her as she looked at the blank wall in front of her_. 'What does he know that I don't? What is going to be so dangerous for me? If he knows, why doesn't he just tell me now?!'_ She realised, brushing her dull pink hair out of her face before she slowly sunk back down, _'He must be toying with me right? After all, what could be so bad down here when I've been trained my whole life to be a warrior of our race?'_

* * *

It was becoming harder and harder for him to stop thinking, to stop himself getting lost in a haze of confusion and questions. It was almost impossible as the world was absorbed in Tokyo Mew Mew mania and it was continuously blaring at Masaya. He frowned slightly, his index finger fiddling around with his drink's straw, rotating it around and around as the fog of questions encased him.

'_Why hasn't anyone else noticed it already? It's so obvious!'_ His brown eyes were locked onto Ichigo in front of him, holding a spoon in her mouth while she looked over the magazine on the table.

"I didn't know just how big this had gotten…" Ichigo awed after taking the spoon out of her mouth, "I mean… The Mew Mews have only been around for a month right? Toys, plates, cups and clothes based after them? It seems surreal…" She murmured. Masaya nodded, leaning over to get a better look at the little phone accessories that Ichigo was currently staring at. He glanced at her quickly before pointing at the little, chibi-ified Mew Ichigo keychain,

"That looks cute, don't you think?" He asked, curiously watching her. Ichigo felt her heart skip a beat but she couldn't tell if it was because Masaya had shifted closer to her or because he thought she looked cute in her Mew Mew form.

"Yeah…" She took another bite of her parfait, a blush cover her cheeks and shrugging modestly, "I mean… Umm…" She flinched, rubbing her ear awkwardly like she was trying to squash something down.

"She's like a kitten, don't you think?" Masaya added, amused at her bashful reactions as if he was directly complimenting her.

"Yeah…" Ichigo hummed, trying to control her breathing, her black cat hair starting to cover her left ear. She kept her hand on it, pushing it back down to halt the transformation. Masaya stood up and reached out to grab her hand.

"Let's go get you one then," He said, pulling her out of her seat.

"Ah wait!" Ichigo squeaked, twisting back to grab the parfait glass. She took a deep breath and then tipped the remaining parfait into her mouth, her free hand slapping over her mouth to prevent a dribble of melting ice cream from falling down her cheek. Masaya felt a little guilty as her expression shifted into slight pain, her hand slapping her head in an attempt to dull her brain freeze.

"Sorry Ichigo! I should've waited! Are you okay?" He brushed her hair out of her face, his fingertips brushing over her full cheeks. Ichigo frowned at him, shaking her head before charging forward, ignoring the looks that the waitresses gave them as they loudly exited the café.

"Ah!" Ichigo finally gasped after swallowing the parfait, "I thought I was going to die!" She laughed, twirling around to Masaya, "Where should we go now?" She asked, stepping closer to him.

"Well, where do they sell those charms? I'll get you one," Masaya asked. Ichigo felt her heart flutter, doing a little skip of joy before she even noticed it. She flinched a little, realising how stupid she was acting in front of Masaya but she shook her head, dismissing it.

'_After everything I went through back on Ringo's island, I deserve this!'_

"I'm not to sure but probably down main street," Ichigo told him. Masaya took her hand again and they headed down the busy street. Ichigo was still amazed at how quickly the government had repaired all of the streets and buildings that had been damaged by NightFall.

'_It seems like it never happened…'_ Ichigo thought, looking around as Masaya led her down the street, _'You think there would be more discord and mania in the public but… They're…'_ She observed the masses, how they continued on living like they always had. Business people reading papers, carrying briefcases and sending messages on their phones while groups of older teenagers shopped, jumping from café to karaoke bars.

It almost felt like if Ichigo closed her eyes and forgot about the cat DNA that boiled in her very blood, it was like she was normal again. Just an average, healthy, privileged thirteen year old.

Of course, three things were plastered everywhere, destroying that illusion for Ichigo. Every now and then, they would pass a lamppost that had a flower tied to it with a photo of someone's deceased loved one. Little memorials were common across the city and it made Ichigo's stomach roll uncomfortably.

Ichigo could still remember the day she found Pudding at the zoo. The day Kish had forcefully kissed and pushed himself onto her. The day she allowed several people to die…

"_It's not your fault Ichigo-san,"_ Keiichiro had told her but Ichigo couldn't even feel herself crying, silent tears falling down her cheeks yet she couldn't even feel the wetness on her cheeks. She couldn't feel her trembling fingers holding onto the chair or how her feet bounced nervously against the café's floor.

She couldn't register anything.

She couldn't feel anything.

She could only hear Keiichiro's voice over her own, horrified and scornful voice inside her head.

'_You let them die.'_

'_If you hadn't been so weak, they would still be alive.'_

'_You're weak.'_

'_You're nothing.'_

'_You killed them.'_

'_You killed them.'_

"_I killed them…"_ She couldn't even hear herself but she saw Keiichiro's face freeze, eyes wide in horror and he was immediately crushed by guilt. He put the hot chocolate down on the table next to the shell shocked girl, pulling his chair closer to her.

Ichigo couldn't remember much of that day, no matter how long she tossed and turned in bed, frowning as she tried to pull out the tapes of memory from her head but there was nothing. However, one thing remained and refused to be forgotten or tossed aside.

Keiichiro's words.

They repeated in her head, almost like the older teenager was right beside her, reading her thoughts.

'_It's not your fault.'_ She repeated to herself, trying to focus on her date.

Masaya stopped, peering through a shop window. Ichigo rubbed her eyes, looking up at the shop in disbelief.

"A Mew Mew Shop?!" Ichigo gapped. Masaya nodded, walking them inside into the crowd of Tokyo Mew Mew fans and supporters. Ichigo's legs felt stiff or her body felt hollow and lightweight, walking awkwardly and gazing around at the amount of merchandise made after herself.

"It's really popular huh?" Masaya commented, stepping to the side to let a mother with a pram through the isle. Ichigo nodded vigorously, her eyes scanning over every inch of the place, the tips of her ears starting to burn with unease. The walls were covered in posters, manga-styled with each Mew Mew in a heroic pose or one of the few images that reporters had taken of them however there were a few Mew Mews that Ichigo had never seen before.

"Who's that?" Ichigo asked. Masaya halted, gazing up at the light, ice-blue coloured Mew Mew with short, spiky hair. At first, it appeared to be a fan-made picture but it was too realistic, it was a photo that was taken in front of the strange Mew Mew. She was posing, flashing her long, sharpened canines and her tongue piercing all in front of a symbol that had been spray painted onto a brick wall behind her. Masaya frowned, observing the red symbol, it looks extremely similar to the anarchy symbol however, it looked like it was drawn upside down and incorrectly.

However, after studying the image as a whole, it hit him like someone just bludgeoned him with a brick.

'_That's a mix between the anarchy symbol and the Mew Pendent! Then… What is this Mew Mew doing? Rebelling against the others or is she just trying to make an impact and appearance?'_

"Ah! You don't know about the other country's Mew Mews?" A girl turned around to face Ichigo before jumping back in shock, "Ah! Ichigo-chan and Aoyama-kun! It's been a while, you're Mew Mew fans too?" The crimsoned haired girl asked, smirking at the couple.

"Ai-chan, it's been a while and… I guess we are…" Ichigo smiled back to the girl, Masaya bowing in greeting to his classmate.

"Well, that's Mew Chip from the D.C Mew Mews in America. She's the second in command and runs the Fera webpage!" Their classmate explained.

'_So, she's a part of Fry's team then! She has cat ears so I wonder what type of cat she is…'_ Ichigo thought to herself, feeling a kinship to the other feline Mew Mew.

"The Fera? What's that?" Masaya politely asked her.

"It's a website that Mew Chip started. She started it a few days ago and uploads onto it regularly. That photo is from there, she almost always puts up pictures of herself and the other Mew Mews every day. You guys should check it out, they try their best to translate it into Japanese but… It's not the best," The long-haired girl giggled as if she remembered a poorly translated line or something funny on the site. "It's a must for all Mew Mew supporters! She even talks about what the Mew Mews are trying to do and how they defeat Chimera Animas!" She continued and Ichigo's blood went cold, her hand gripping Masaya's tightly.

'_She's giving out top-secret information freely?! Why?!'_ Ichigo felt her chest tighten, her breaths sharp and quick. Masaya glanced at Ichigo from the corner of his eye as his classmate keep chatting about the website. Masaya rubbed her hand softly with his thumb, attempting to relax her rigid hold on his hand. He ignored her fingernails digging into his skin, only semi-registering the words that Ai was telling him.

"Ai, honey, let's go." Her mother called, pulling the oblivious and chatty girl away and thus, bringing Ichigo out of the panicked flood.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys on Monday! Bye-bye!" She cheerily waved to them before following her mother however she gave a little mischievous wink to Ichigo, nudging her arm with her elbow before exiting the shop.

"Anyway, let's go find that charm for your phone," Masaya smiled at her, hoping that she would beam back happily at him like she always did. A hollow smile appeared on her lips, her eyes still locked forward until she jumped, her phone buzzing in her pocket. She fished it out, wondering if it was any of the others, just discovering this Fera website but it was a text from Ai.

"You're so lucky Ichigo-chan! Go tier 2!"

"Geez!" Ichigo huffed, puffing out her cheeks however she could help her heart skipping a beat or two as she imagined reaching up to kiss Masaya.

"What is it?" Masaya asked, pausing his skimming through the charms, "Is it work or something?"

"No." Ichigo bumbled, fiddling around with her phone shyly, "Just Ai-chan is being silly over us being on a date…"

"Ah… I was wondering how long it would take until someone found out. You think the whole thing about a war going on would deter that kind of gossip." Masaya sighed.

"No way! You're Masaya Aoyama, almost every girl dreams about even talking to you so the idea that I'm your…" Ichigo flushed up, her mouth moving but her voice wouldn't come out, "Your… You know." She simply said, her cheeks burning her skin.

"I don't follow." Masaya teased, eyeing Ichigo as she bit on her lower lip, her hands clutching her phone to her chest.

"That I'm your…" Ichigo mumbled, not daring to look up at him. Her mind felt fried, not able to process any thought nor figure out if Masaya truly didn't follow her or was simply teasing her. Due to her mind being scrambled into a flighty, bubbly mess, she couldn't pick up his taunting tone. Masaya leaned closer to her, watching her coil up defensively, her heartbeat pounding in her neck and ears loudly.

"You're my what?" Masaya whispered to her, his thumb rubbing a hypnotic rhythm on her palm. Ichigo could smell his natural scent, her chest heaving to try and drag in more of his intoxicating scent. She could feel a rippling, a bubbling sensation crawling up her body, her cat DNA yowling out at her, reacting to it. She crushed her thighs together, rubbing them together subconsciously as the boiling heat, the itch, started.

"_He's asking for it! Pounce him!"_ She felt the primal yowl of her feline DNA, her claws raking down Ichigo's back. Ichigo held her tongue, the air around her thickening and threatening to smother her before she could finish her sentence. To her feline mind and instincts, she was of breeding age and right next to her was a viable candidate for a mate. So to the frustrated cat inside of Ichigo, it couldn't understand what was holding her back.

'_Shut up!' _Ichigo screamed at her other self but the heat, the need only intensified with every second.

Almost immediately, flashes of images raked by her. The sounds of heaving breath, fluttering over her bare skin while draped in sheets. Her tongue arching out of her mouth in an attempt to drag more air to her lungs, to taste the humidity, and the sweat in the air around her.

That confusing and frustrating itch that did not understand the motion of subtly…

'_Oh no… Why must my Iriomote Yamaneko DNA control my body like this?! I have to calm down! Just say it and have it over with! I can't turn into a cat in a store specialized about me! Everyone will know in a second that I'm Mew Ichigo!' _

"That I'm you girlfriend…"

"That wasn't so hard now was it? My little kitten." Masaya chimed, his finger flicking her bell, making it ring out loud before rushing forward and planting a kiss on her cheek. It was quick and chaste but for Ichigo, it was anything but, it was the trigger for chaos inside of her.

"Nyan!" Ichigo yelped aloud, her heart exploding and the erratic beat rushing all over her body. She felt her tail growing and she could only thank the heavens that she decided to wear a knee-high dress as a precaution. She quickly wrapped it around her hips, hiding it as she melted, her thighs and the corner of her smile twitching rapidly. She felt Masaya smile against her before grabbing her hand and running out of the store since everyone's eyes were on Ichigo, burning with curiousity.

"She sounded a lot like Mew Ichigo huh?"

"I know! She would be a good voice actress for an anime or radio drama!"

Ichigo kept one hand on skirt of her dress, making sure that it kept her black tail hidden as she and Masaya ran through the crowds of people. Despite the threat of her tail being seen by countless people, she couldn't help but giggle and laugh hysterically. However, she wasn't sure why, whether the comments and compliments about her and Mew Ichigo or because when she was with Masaya, none of those things mattered.

* * *

"Sorry…" Masaya finally stopped when they reached the park, his voice ragged as he caught his breath. Despite fighting Chimera Animas for weeks, Ichigo's legs trembled with fatigue and she fell to the ground face-first into a shivering wreck, "Ichigo! Ichigo are you okay!?" He fell to his knees beside her but Ichigo rolled over, holding her stomach and chest as she struggled for air in between roars of laughter.

"I-I-I," She struggled to talked, "Sorry, I made an idiot of myself back there!" Ichigo giggled, sitting up, feeling her tail shrink back and disappear. She wiped a single tear from her eyelash, sniffing as she controlled her laughter, "I don't know how you put up with a handful like me Aoyama-kun." Ichigo smiled.

Masaya debated whether or not to say something along the lines that her smile makes it all worth it or something along the lines of cliché. He mentally frowned at himself, knowing that spouting out phrases and cutesy compliments like that often translate to others as, 'I want to get in your pants,' and it just out right disgusted him.

'_As stupid and cliché as it is… Her smile, her laughter… It truly is worth it all…'_ He thought honestly to himself. He heard a stick snap, jumping to attention and searching for the intruder.

"Ichigo, I thought it must have been you," Zakuro stepped out from the main path. Ichigo couldn't help but be amazed at Zakuro, her body painted like a beautiful masterpiece. It was obvious that she had just had a shoot, the heavy and expensive make-up still on and her slender and tall frame was draped in expensive looking clothes. Beside her, towering over all of them was Calum, his guitar case slung over his slouder casually.

"Yo! It's the cute, pink waitress! How are you?" Calum cheerily greeted her in plain English, muting Ichigo in a second. Yet again, Calum's hair had been dyed a completely different colour, this time an almost pitch black colour with lime green highlights. It seemed like the older teenager was never happy with his hairstyle or just changed it on a whim to kill some time.

"You know these two?" Masaya mumbled, recognising the two celebrities in an instant. He had never imagined that he would stumble across them nor would they both know Ichigo.

"Ah yes… Zakuro-san, Calum-kun, this is Aoyama-kun." Ichigo bowed and motioned to Masaya. Calum winked at Zakuro before doing an over the top bow towards the two.

"What an honour to meet the pink waitress's boyfriend. You're a lucky guy to have such a cute girlfriend, you probably get a free maid every ni-" He was quickly cut off by Zakuro, the purple haired girl grabbing and yanking his collar back.

"Sorry about him, he was just offered a job tomorrow for modeling. He's oozing with happy egotism right now," Zakuro smiled to herself.

'_Zakuro-san… She seems so different…'_

It surprised Ichigo how casual she was acting, when at the café, she rarely talked or smiled. However, granted she dreaded working at the café while keeping up a different persona and wearing contacts to prevent anyone from getting the idea that the famous, glamorous model Zakuro waited tables every now and then.

'_She's a lot happier right now.'_ Ichigo thought to herself.

"It's nice to meet you Aoyama-kun, Ichigo talks about you frequently so it's nice to finally see and talk to you." Zakuro told him. Masaya felt a slight boost in ego at that, wondering what exactly Ichigo had told them.

'_Then again, it's Ichigo. I'm pretty sure most of it is incoherent bubbling about our dates._' He smiled to himself, bowing and introducing himself, '_However, how does Ichigo know a mod-'_

His words halted as he felt a chill, heaving his stomach forward so violently that he felt his lunch threaten to crawl up his throat. He bit his tongue, controlling the reaction as he eyed Zakuro and her behaviour.

Something didn't feel right, the air around her or the way she talked and behaved around Ichigo. It was as thin as a single thread of silk, tied between Zakuro and Ichigo's wrists, almost invisible like a spider's silk. Yet, it was there.

'_She's Mew Zakuro.'_ Masaya realised, matching up the two perfectly. The slender yet strong frame, the long legs and the beautifully, well-kept hair and determined gaze…

It was all Mew Zakuro's.

His gaze shifted to Calum, feeling his skin on his arms crawl as he talked so informally with Ichigo. His logical mind repeated the truth over and over, 'He's a foreigner, he'll be like that.'. After all, he was much to tall, possessed broad shoulders and had a thick American accent but he swear he could feel venom in his mouth, power surging through his veins.

'_Mine!'_ Masaya flinched as another voice roared from deep within him. It shook with power and pure hatred for the man in front of him. It terrified Masaya but as soon as it came, it disappeared into a mist.

"Anyway, we should head off Calum-senpai. We'll be late and you know how my uncle gets when we're late… He starts to get false ideas." Zakuro sighed.

"You mean, he just realises the truth! Come on! I mean, if he knows we are a couple then he'll give us a whole new place. Just the two of us! Think about it, you could be my personal maid any tim-" His words were cut off as Zakuro struck, cuffing him across the back of the head, an embarrassed flush on her cheeks for a few seconds.

'If Mint was here, she would be frothing from the mouth…' Ichigo nervously laughed but with one brisk cough, Zakuro controlled herself.

"Where do you get such ridiculous ideas from? Come one, Let's go. I'll see you two around." Zakuro said, pulling Calum away by his collar before halting and walking back to Ichigo alone, "Hey Ichigo," Zakuro motioned for her to get closer but before Ichigo could react, Zakuro's hand was on her shoulder and she dived forward.

She hovered beside her ear and whispered ever so quietly in her ear so that only they could register it. She then briskly pulled away and gave Ichigo a sour, sad smile before turning around to Calum, motioning with her head to continue walking.

"What was that all about? I thought for a second you were going to kiss h-" Calum's voice sounded in the distance before he let out an over the top, forced gawk of pain. Ichigo stood still, dazed, watching where Zakuro and Calum had disappeared off too.

"Ichigo. Ichigo? Are you okay?" Masaya asked again. Ichigo jumped a little before nodding, a hollow smile appearing on her lips.

"Sorry Aoyama-kun! They just shocked me, appearing out of the blue like that! I never ever seem them out in public like this." Ichigo replied. Masaya arched an eyebrow, glancing off in case anyone else was around.

"How do you know them Ichigo?" Masaya questioned. Ichigo bit her lower lip, looking down at the ground as she tried to pull out an excuse, any lie that would work. After all, how many people know two celebrities so familiarly that isn't of high class.

"Calum-kun and Zakuro-san are both regulars at the Café. Zakuro-san knows Mint and she works at the Café so Zakuro-san comes in to try out the cakes and Calum-kun is always attached to her side." Ichigo lied. Masaya's expression darkened, nodding at Ichigo's explanation.

'_Oh… I'm getting too comfortable lying… To my own mother and father and of course to Aoyama-kun! Relationship are supposed to be built on trust and your supposed to work together through troubles and hardship yet, I can't even trust the one I love with this secret!'_ Ichigo thought hopelessly to herself, glancing back at Masaya as he sat down on the grass. _'How did I come to deserve someone as caring and loving as you Aoyama-kun? When all I do is lie… Yet… How would you take this? Knowing that I could die at any moment. Knowing that I have an alien trying to attack and take me. Knowing that soon, I won't be even human anymore… I don't know if you would be able to handle it all. You'll crack…' _She sighed heavily, feeling her body drag her down with fatigue and misery. With a few little words, the atmosphere and mood of the date had shifted completely.

"Ichigo…" Masaya's hand tugged on her left hand, guiding her down to the ground beside him. Ichigo timidly sat beside him, her fingers entwining with his as they sat in silence.

"It's going to be strange now huh?" Ichigo spoke up, "I mean… We'll probably have more training exercises in P.E at school now. The Government or army may bring in soldiers to explain evacuation processes and areas while trying to make people want to help them out in the war…" Ichigo brought up.

That idea hadn't even crossed Masaya's mind, he hadn't imagined anything changing the mundane routine that school had become for him. For years, he had wanted something, something different, something exciting to happen but the idea of the government coming in for the soul purpose of indoctrinating young teenagers into believing them and helping them, it angered him. His chest clenched down at the thought of them storming into the school.

As if to reaffirm Ichigo's statement, three jets tore through the silent sky, ripping it apart with their roar. They sat in silence, Ichigo hold her ears as they rang and thudded painfully, almost to the point of immobilising her. Masaya noticed it and quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled herself to his body. She only let out a peep as her head fell into the crook of his neck, pressing her ear against his skin.

"Is that better?" He asked. Ichigo could hear his words and breath rumbling in his throat and all she could do was nod back. She sat against him rigidly, unable and unsure whether to relax into him or not. Masaya shook his head and gave her a brisk kiss on the top of her head. That however, melted her in seconds, her brain rendered unable to react in any other way, "Is _that_ better?" Masaya chuckled, Ichigo only giggling in response, squirming around happily.

"Yeah…" Ichigo randomly replied after a minute or two of silence, her brain only just catching up to her. She heard a laugh reverberate in his throat again before silence kicked in. Ichigo couldn't think nor could she speak. Just something about the air told her to not say a word, like they were in their own world that could and would be shattered so easily with one word.

"I hate the U.A.G…" Masaya spoke up over the silence. Surprised was an understatement, no, Ichigo was stupefied.

"Come again?" Ichigo echoed. She heard an uneasy sigh in his throat, Masaya shifting into a more comfortable position.

"I don't trust them… After NightFall I mean…" Masaya explained, "You see in those horror and natural disaster movies, you see the discord and the panic as it hits. They are never, no matter how much of a force, power or money the government or military possesses, they aren't prepared against the threat. On NightFall though... They knew. They were prepared. We weren't of course… How else would millions die world wide that day but the military responded almost instantly, like they were on standby."

"I know what you mean…" Ichigo remembered Fry's words and her team's theories and information, "I have a friend in America and she said that the military was more prepared than the Mew Mew team." She told him. Masaya nodded, taking in the information before falling back onto the grass, laying down and closing his eyes. Ichigo watched his expression, noticing that his eyebrow was twitching slightly once or twice, like he was deep in thought.

"I'm glad someone else is smart enough to notice this…" Masaya said finally, "I hate it when people don't try to think for themselves and just sit down and do what they are told like a naughty child. 'Continue on with school and your jobs. Everything is still under control. Don't panic.' What kind of government acts like that after such an attack? We don't even know where these aliens are. They just strike whenever, where ever. How are we supposed to live our lives from before all this happened…"

"It'll never be the same…" Ichigo sighed. Masaya nodded, opening his brown eyes and gazing up at the endless sky above.

"Not to mention… Even before NightFall, we were under attack yet we didn't hear a single word until NightFall when they declare war on an unknown force and race immediately… I just don't… Trust them as far as I can throw them."

"What about Tokyo Mew Mew?" Ichigo asked, an edge in her voice. She crawled on her knees until her head hovered near Masaya's, staring deeply into his eyes, "How do you feel about them Aoyama-kun?" She asked but Masaya could clearly see the despair in her eyes. He smiled and brought his hand up, brushing his fingers across her cheek.

"I trust them," He smiled and by the chin, he pulled her down and her lips crashed into his. Ichigo couldn't hear anything over her own heart, pounding and throbbing while she pushed herself into the kiss more. She closed her eyes and yet again, she was trapped in the glass house.

"_Ichigo… When you fall into a dream, enjoy the time you have until dawn because these precious moments may be gone forever when we wake up. However, don't get lost chasing after a fantasy in reality…"_

'_Despite your lies, I trust you Ichigo. I know you'll do what's best.' _Masaya thought to himself, he only wished he could say it aloud.

* * *

**Zoey Hoshi:** I feel sorry for Masaya and Ichigo, they spend so much time at the 'Oh does he love me?' stage. They only be thirteen but in the manga, they are closer than that. I uploaded a profile for Sutroberry on my Deviantart account, so go check it out! Also, holy…! First Taste was so long ago! It's almost been two years since I started writing this! I wonder if I'll finish it this year? I'll try my best!

**Ichigo:** Why did you have to bring up that chapter? You put me through hell back then. I'm going to read this chapter again… I'm hardly with Aoyama-kun right now…

**Zoey Hoshi:** Sorry about that! I'm quite frightened to read back through TMP, it'll be so badly written and I'll probably find plot holes but then again… I should go back and fix them up but it's like walking into a haunted house…

**Ryou:** You already re-wrote several chapters, why do it again?

**Zoey Hoshi:** To cut out useless shit that I used to write about and fix it up!

**Masaya:** You really are quite the perfectionist aren't you Zoey Hoshi-san?

**Ryou:** And insane. After all, she is conversing right now with figments of her own imagination!

**Zoey Hoshi:** Dude, I'm totally fine! Hey Keiichiro! Do you know how to mix drinks? I need one right now to celebrate!

**Mint:** I don't know how I feel about being a part of this commoner's imagination…


End file.
